New Guardians of the Galaxy: the Prequel
by AVP5
Summary: A year has passed since Logan's death and since the mutant children escaped into Canada. However, a new threat has arrived that threatens the world and perhaps the galaxy. Laura must now team with a group of strangers to help fight against this new threat and what they want with her friend, the daughter of Jean Grey. Check out the story to find out more info about the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the prequel to my Guardians of the Galaxy stories! I am so happy to be working on this new story. One where it is going to focus on how my team got together. Well, we know how Jason, Aya, and Kara met, but how did they team up with everyone else?**

 **How did they meet Laura and Rachel? Were they friends with Arthur before meeting the girls? How will what I showed in the preview connect to this story? And will it give us sneak peeks into the Infinity War story?**

 **Well, only one way to find out. Also, thanks to theReaper13 for his help on the story. I appreciate it so much and thank you for lending me your OCs. Will they show up here?**

 **Probably, but we will see. Also thanks guys for the support from the other two stories. Hopefully this one will also be liked. Now then, time for the disclaimer.**

 **Anyways, this prequel will be how Jason, Kara, Arthur, Laura, Rachel, Groot, and Aya became a team. It will take place three years before the first Injustice/Guardians of the Galaxy crossover. It will also take place a year after the Logan movie. More details will be explained in the first chapter, which I hope to get out soon.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. Also, by the time the story ends I'm sure X-Men will also be owned by Disney. So, let the story begin!**

 **Prologue**

 _Earth (Year: 2022)_

Outside of St. Charles Missouri, there is an old two-story home. It has a large open field with a long dirt road that leads from the front gate to the home. Next to the home is an old barn house with some horses nearby feeding on the grass. Behind the home is a large forest that also has a walking path that leads to a river.

It is here there is a young boy around 7 years of age. He has short black hair with purple hair streaks in the front, green eyes, and fair skin. He is also seen wearing a baseball cap, blue jeans, a t-shirt that says 'Footloose' and had a person on it. He is seen holding a fishing rod as he stares right at the water where he appears to be fishing.

He reels his lore back and sighed when he saw he didn't catch anything. He was prepared to throw back his line when he hears someone walking towards him. He turns around and sees an older man in his 40s approach him with an apple. He tosses it to the boy who catches it with one hand before the older man sat down next to him.

"Caught anything yet?" the older man asked.

The boy shook his head and looks down at his apple. The older man noticed the boy looking sad and moves his hand up. Motioning for his fishing rod, which the boy handed over. The older man looks at the lore and smiled at the boy.

"Since you don't like using live bait…" the older man takes out from his bag some bread. "How about we try a different way to fish?"

The young man smiles when he saw the bread and took a piece of it before throwing his fishing hook into the water. The older man sat down next to the boy and watches him fishing.

"Your mom told me you had a bad dream. Want to talk about it?" the older man asked without looking down at the boy.

The boy also didn't look up at the older man as he shook his head. The older man placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and tried to get him to open up.

"Jason, I know it has something to do with me. Your mom said you called out for me when you woke up," said the older man as he looked down at the boy who soon looks up at him with some tears forming in his eyes. "Whatever it is you need to know it was just a bad dream. I'm not going anywhere, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen to me or your mom. We'll always be here for you."

The boy tries to wipe his tears away before looking down at the ground. "What about when you, mom, and everyone else vanished?"

The older man sighed as he began rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, well yes that was one time it happened. However, the stones are locked up somewhere safe, the old man is gone, and the galaxy is safe. I promise you, whatever you dreamed it won't happen."

The young boy began feeling tears fill his eyes again as he gave the older man a big hug. "I-it felt so real, dad. I was there, you were there, and then you were gone. It felt like it happened and I lost you. I…I…"

The older man now revealed to be the boy's father returns the hug and held his son close. He tries his best to calm him down, while petting his head.

"Dreams have a tendency to do that. Believe me, I know, but trust me I'm not going anywhere," the older man soon breaks the hug and does his best to wipe his son's tears. "If something does happen know that I am never gone. I will be with you always both in spirit, in your memories, and your heart."

The boy looks up at his father trying to smile a little when he felt his fishing rod moving. He quickly grabs it as his father helps his son. He tells his son to reel it in as the boy fights to get the fish. After a minute of struggling he manages to catch the fish, a small five inch fish.

"Now that's a good catch for your first time," said the father as he congratulates his on.

"T-thanks dad," said the boy as his dad unhooks the fish and the boy puts it in his bucket filled with water. "Can I keep it?"

The father nods in response as the two begin to leave to go back home. "Jason," the father called out to get his son's attention. "Always remember, I love you. Never forget that and always remember I will be with you No matter if you are here on Earth or in the stars. Your dad, Star-Lord will always be with you.."

The young boy turns to his dad and smiles a little. "I know, dad. And I love you too."

 _8 years later (year: 2030)_

A red and gold colored m-shape ship emerged from a jump as it heads towards what appears to be a giant floating skull. It appeared abandoned after an incident that occurred 12 years ago. The incident killed much of the population, while the survivors attempted to flee. It was also home to a known ancient alien that used to collect anything he has his eyes on.

Where he was or what happened to him no one knows. He too disappeared and hasn't been heard since. However, some of his former collections have been rumored to have been left behind. Though no one dared to go to this part of the galaxy after the many stories that has been passed around about ships disappearing when they go to this place.

The ship didn't seem to care though as it flew inside the skull and inside the city that was build inside this ancient cosmic being. The ship flew over the abandoned city where it appears no life can be found. The ship finds a landing platform and begins to descent. It landed on the platform as a figure began emerging from the ship.

The figure appeared to be wearing a helmet that covered much of the front of his face and back of his head. The eyes of the helmet glowed red as the figure also appeared to be wearing a long red jacket that covered much of his body. He also appeared to be wearing a black uniform with blue stripes alongside it. He also is seen wearing black boots, gloves, and two blasters in their gun holsters on his belt.

He begins scanning the area making sure the area is breathable before moving his hand to the right side of his head. He presses something and it causes his helmet to disappear from around his face. He appeared to be a young man around his teenage years, with short black hair, purple hair streaks in the front, green eyes, and light tan skin. He soon took out a device from his jacket, which helped him scanned the nearby buildings.

The scanner soon picks up what he is looking for as he puts the device away. He soon took out a headset as he puts on in his years. He then takes out a small musical device as he begins playing the song, *Come and Get Your Love by Redbone*.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy: the Prequel**

The young man continued to dance as he walks towards the building. He kicks some of the water that is on the ground before doing a little spin. He sees some strange rodent creatures nearby as they appear feral. They see the young man and begin charging at him to attack.

The young man sees them and kicks each of the three creatures away. One is seen hanging from a nearby building and leaps off at the boy. The young man caught him and begins lip synching to the song, while using the rodent as his mic. He continued his dance as he does another little spin before coming across a skeleton.

He moves the skeleton's skull to face him before he continued to dance and lip-synch to the song. He then tosses the rodent away and slides across the floor, which appeared to be wet. He stops on his path when he noticed much of the floor before him is gone. Leaving a large hole before him and his destination.

The young man presses a button on his belt activating the rockets that are attached to his boots. He flies over the hole before landing to his destination. He begins climbing the steps before he stops in front of a large door. It appeared to be locked, but he manages to hack his way inside and enters the room with a sphere that begins lighting his way.

The young man walks along the abandoned building. Noticing some shattered chambers that appeared to have once hold different items or beings inside. It didn't surprise him as he begins looking for the item he has been sent to find. He soon finds it in the form of colorful cocoon.

The young man examines the container since he didn't want to risk breaking what is inside. He takes out a small device, which once turned activates a laser. He begins using it to cut alongside of the glass so he can get it off. It took him a minute since he needed to be careful.

Once he got it off he moves his hand down to his wrist gauntlet activating the suction on the gloves he has on. He presses them against the glass and pulls it off the container slowly. He manages to get it off and sets it on the ground. He then takes out a large bag and grabs the cocoon.

He gently sets it inside the bag, before pressing a button on it. The bag is sealed up inside and that was that the young man thought.

He turns around to leave when he spots three armed men stopping him. "Drop the bag, now!" the leader of the group shouted.

"Hey, cool, man. No problem. No problem at all," said the young man as he puts the bag down gently before the two other armed men walk over to the boy.

"Who are you, boy? How did you get in here?" said the leader as he kept his gun aimed at the boy. "No one has been able to get in here since the Collector disappeared."

"I mean, I just went through the front door. I'm surprise no one tried doing that," said the young man who also hacked into the security system left behind to protect the objects, but oh well. "As for who I am? My name is Jason and I'm a collector myself. Collecting junk or anything cool looking like this bug."

"You look more like a Ravager, boy. Judging from the clothing you've got on I'd say you are one of them," said the leader of the group as he got a little angry. "Never liked them Ravages. Thinking they are noble thieves and don't steal from innocent people. Not like us, right boys?"

The three men begin laughing as the young man faked his laugh. "That's funny and judging from the garb you guys got on you must be the loser gang I heard much about," said the young man causing the men to stop laughing. "Yeah, I heard of you guys. You are outcasts and losers who couldn't join the Ravagers so you formed a little gang to try stealing from innocent people or from abandoned places like here, right?"

"Shut up! Move!" the leader ordered out of anger.

"W-wait, hold on. Where are we going?" the young man asked.

"It's been days since we've had a decent meal and you look good enough to eat," said the leader as he begins licking his lips.

The young man gave a disgust look before fake barfing a little. "Oh yeah and you guys are cannibals too. I forgot about that," said the young man as the two men motion for him to move. "Wait, hold on I forgot to give you guys my name…Star-Lord."

The leader of the group stares at the boy confused at first, before he began to laugh loudly. "Star-Lord? The leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy?" the leader mocked as he and his men laughed louder. "I heard that fool died years ago! Died a pathetic way trying to save a bunch of kids who were off to be sold as slaves. Got to say, good riddance to that old fool. I just wish I was the one who had a chance to waste him and take that bitch of his who is fine as…

Star-Lord whistled loudly as an arrow appeared from the holster hidden in the back of his belt. The arrow is shot towards the three men hitting them all right through the chest before being caught by the young man. The three men fell to the ground, with two of the armed men dead. The leader though was still breathing a little, but it was shallow.

The young man puts the arrow away and took out his Quad Blaster. He looks down at the wounded leader before moving the blaster to his head.

"You know those two people you were just insulting right now? Yeah, see I'm actually their son," the young man introduced himself. "Jason Yondu Quill aka the new Star-Lord, and also the asshole who just killed you assholes."

He opened fire and killed the leader before putting his weapon away. He lets out a small sigh and picks up the bag. However, before he can take off he hears some footsteps approaching the room. He turns around to find more of the leader's followers arriving as they see what happened.

Jason nervously smiled and raised his hands. "Um, he did it," he pointed towards one of the rodents from earlier.

One of the men lifts a rocket launcher and fires it. Jason falls backwards to avoid being hit. The rocket hits the wall behind him as Jason activates his rocket boots before flying out of the building. Jason crashes into an abandoned market shack before he got up and begins taking off to his ship.

Jason notices some more of the armed group heading to his ship, but he tosses a Gravity Mine at them. The mine activates causing the men to all get pulled in together. Jason activates his rocket boots and flies over them as he heads towards the ship. He sees more opening fire at him and he tosses his orb from earlier.

The orb exploded and evaporated the group before he begins contacting someone from the ship. "Aya! Get the ship in the air now! We got company!"

"I am aware, Jason and already getting in the air as requested," said Aya from Jason's wrist communicator.

The Gravity Mine loses power and one of the armed men opened fire. Hitting one of Jason's rockets as he falls towards the ground. He begins getting up slowly as he sees the group soon surrounds him. They all aim their guns at him as he moves his hands up.

The group get ready to shoot him, but Jason begins smiling as he flips them all off. Suddenly a blonde hair girl flew by and grabs Jason just as the group opened fire. Killing much of themselves in the fire. Jason looks up to see the blonde hair girl around his age flying them both into the ship as the landing platform begins closing on them.

"Aya! Fly us the hell out of here!" Jason shouted as the ship soon took off on its own and flies out of the skull before making the jump to the next destination.

Jason begins laughing softly as he gets up off the floor. "Woo! That was close. Good work, Ka…" the blonde hair girl turns around and punches him right in the arm. "…ra? What the hell?"

"That was for not waking me up that we were here and for almost getting yourself killed…again," said Kara who looks upset with Jason. "I don't like being told by Aya you took off without back-up again and having to get me to save your butt…again."

"S-sorry. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to get some rest after…" Jason didn't even bother to say any more than that. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Kara knew what Jason was going to say and sighed as she rubs her head. "I know you wanted me to get some rest, but please don't do that again. I don't want to have another nightmare of me unable to save someone else that I…that I care about."

Jason looks at Kara and smiles softly before going over to her to give her a hug. "I know and I promise I won't do something stupid like that again."

Kara smiled a little and returns the hug. "You better or I'm going to have to find another spaceboy to get me home."

Jason laughed a little and breaks the hug. "Good luck with that. I doubt you'll find one as good looking as me."

Kara rolled her eyes as she took the bag from Jason. "You are not that good looking, trust me," she said before she took off.

Jason was left a little insulted by the comment. "That's not what you said last night!" he shouted, but she was already gone. He turns to his right side to see a floating orb appeared with a green light in the middle. "How long have you been floating there?"

"A few minutes," Aya replied in her robotic voice. "I apologize for not waking her up sooner, but you did tell me to let her sleep for a few more minutes."

Jason nods knowing what he told her to do. "I appreciate you waking her when I needed her to. By the way, did you already make the jump to get us back home?"

"Yes," Aya replied as she shows a holographic timer. "We will reach home in three hours. Shall I let your mother know we are heading back?"

Jason nods in response. "And let Arthur know we found the bug."

 **There we go with the first chapter. A good way to start things off. Originally was going to only have it with Jason and his father Peter. However, I decided to add this part here too to make it longer.**

 **Still, hope you all liked the introduction to some of the characters. The home is also based off the comics where Peter lived on. Since we didn't see the home in the cinematic universe I am assuming where Peter and Gamora live to raise their son is similar. Also, yeah Jason not gonna let people talk shit about his dad.**

 **Another thing, while we don't know if the Collector is alive or not I did decide to have him live in this story. Just went looking for another place to live. I also wanted to try finding a good item for Jason to take, but then I found not much information on what sort of items that the Collector has. At least ones for Jason to steal.**

 **So, we this is what we got. Anyways, that's it for now guys and we will see how things continue on next time. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the new chapter. Sorry for taking a long time to get the new one up. Been a little preoccupied with stuff and wanted to finish up some other projects. Finally got a chance to work on this story again and hope you all like it.**

 **Okay, so thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it. This one won't be as long as the first one, but it will be decent.**

 **Anyways, a little bit more background. This is set in the year 2030. So, about a year after the Logan movie. This will also be set before the Injustice crossover story. So, this is going to be how the team got together.**

 **Just a little reminder. Anyways, how will things go with the team when they head off to earth? What will happen when they meet Laura and Rachel? And how will their first encounter go?**

 **Tune in today to find out. I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. Also, by the time the story ends I'm sure X-Men will also be owned by Disney.**

 **So, let the chapter begin!**

 **Chapter II**

 _Narration_

 _My name is Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton…_

 _I am a Kryptonian. An alien race that lived on the planet of Krypton. We were a peaceful race that lived in a galaxy far, far away. We were advanced in our civilization and traveled across the stars to learn much about life on other worlds._

 _One day though that all changed. Our world was attacked by a megalomaniacal genius named Brainiac. He was a powerful being that had control over his machines and used them to attack our home. He was able to weaken our defenses, which made his invasion easy._

 _Brainiac though wasn't interested in taking over our world. No, he was a collector. He collects knowledge to increase his intelligence and scientific prowess._

 _No, he came to our world to capture may of our cities. Imprisoning the people within them and take them into his ship. Once he was done he began to destroy our world. Making sure nothing and no one would be left._

 _My mother created a spaceship in order to save me from being killed. I didn't want to leave…I wanted her to come with me. But she couldn't. Her fate was tied to Krypton and send me away just before the planet was destroyed._

 _My uncle, Jor-El also made his own spaceship and send his son into space to survive. His name is Kal-El, my cousin. We escaped our planet, but my ship got damaged and was send into a wormhole. Separated from my cousin who disappeared towards a new world to live on._

 _Thankfully I was found by a group that took me in. Taking me in and helping care for me until I can find my way home. One of them I became close with. He promised me he would get me home one day no matter what._

 _I believe him and hope one day to return home. To find my cousin and care for him._

 _Xandar (Year 2030)_

Deep in space lies the planet of Xander, which is the home of the Nova Corps Headquarters. The planet is under the rule of the Nova Empire and a population of billions of citizens from different species. Until years ago when the planet was left devastated thanks to Thanos. Thanos came to the planet seeking the Power Stone.

An Infinity Stone that was used by Ronan the Accuser, until the Guardians of the Galaxy defeated him. Once he was killed the Nova Corps was given the Power Stone for safe-keeping. Until Thanos invaded the planet, wiped out the Nova Corps, the Nova Empire, and wiped out half of the planet's population.

However, after Thanos was defeated the Guardians were able to use the Infinity Stones to help restore the planet. A good timing too since the Kree Empire wanted to take advantage of the weakened Nova Empire. After peace was restored the planet returned to normal. With its government slowly regaining power and its citizens rebuilding their homes.

Jason's ship soon begins landing in the landing bay of the planet where he began exiting the ship with Kara. Behind them stood a humanoid tree creature about their size. This is Groot. He was made after the first Groot regained his adulthood.

He made a new Groot to help care for Jason and look out for him for any trouble. Of course, he was small when he was born so it took time for him to grow up. He is in his teenage age and acted like how a teenager did. Playing video games and not paying attention.

The trio head towards another ship similar to theirs. There they see the adult Groot working with a small raccoon creature that is fixing the ship.

"Working hard as always, uncle Rocket?" Jason called out.

Rocket turns to face Jason and began to laugh. "Well, well. Look who is back!" he puts his equipment down and approached the trio along with adult Groot. "Welcome home you three. I take it your mission was a success?"

Rocket didn't change much during the last 15 years since their fight against Thanos. Thanks to the scientist experimenting on him, Rocket's lifespan extended. Allowing him to live longer and his body to age slowly. This was good for Rocket who is able to continue to live his life as long as he wants and blow shit up as much as he wants until the day he dies.

Jason nods as Kara took out the container containing the cocoon inside. Rocket sees it and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's it? I was expecting it to be you know…something cool or valuable."

"Well, it was pretty valuable to some guys who were trying to kill me for it," said Jason as he took the container. "Funny since you told me no one else knew about the cocoon except for the leaders of the Ravagers."

Rocket began recalling telling the kid about the cocoon his friend was looking for and how he knew one that the Collector has. Got the information from Stakar. He was told where he can get the cocoon and that no one else knew about it. He just assumed he was right and these guys got lucky.

"Seriously Rocket, you should have told us," said Kara who didn't like Jason being put in danger like that. "You should know better than to send us on missions like that, right Groot?"

Groot shrugs his shoulders not really paying attention what is going on. His attention was more to the video game he was currently playing.

"Hey! Why are you getting mad at me? I didn't know," Rocket replied as he tries to defend himself. "If I did know I wouldn't have send the kid off alone. Besides, what are you complaining about? With your powers you could have beaten those guys up no problem."

"Yeah, but Jason doesn't have any powers," said Kara as she turns to Jason. "I mean, I know you can handle yourself, but I still don't want to see you get hurt."

Jason nods in response. "I know," said Jason as he turns to his uncle. "Just please do us a favor and when you tell us about these places we get all the information. Don't want mom finding out that…"

"Finding out what?" Jason and Kara nearly jumped when they heard a familiar voice behind them. They turn around to find Jason's mother, Gamora waiting for them. "Where were you three?"

Gamora appeared older with her hair cut short. She also appears to be wearing silver/black armor. With a long automatic rifle on her back and a knife in its sheath that is on her belt. She stares at the two teenagers and looks upset.

"You going to tell me where you were or do I need to find out the hard way?" Gamora asked as she was getting a little angry.

"Oh hey mom," Jason replied nervously. "Oh we were nowhere special. Just getting something for Arthur. A birthday gift."

Gamora though placed her right hand on her hip and raised brow. "Arthur's birthday was last week."

"True, but I couldn't go because of what happened when my ship wasn't working and you guys took off on a mission," said Jason trying to explain the lateness of the gift. "So…we got him a late birthday gift."

Gamora stares at her son unsure if he was telling the truth or not. If he was telling the truth then he would have told her where he was going. Since he didn't then he must be lying since he didn't want her to worry. Only way to find out though is to turn to Kara who she knew wouldn't lie to her.

"Kara, is this true?" Gamora asked.

Kara gulped a little seeing the look Gamora is giving her. She may not be her mother, but there are times like it feels that she is when she questions her. She took a deep breath and slowly nods her head.

"Y-yes it is true," she replied nervously. "We wanted to get Arthur something nice, but we didn't think we would take so long to get the gift."

Gamora kept staring at Kara for another minute before turning to her son who was smiling nervously at her. She lets out a small sigh in the end and decides to let this go.

"Just tell me next time where you are going or else I'm going to ground you both for a month," said Gamora as she walks over to her son and pets his head. "And I'll make sure you clean up the Ravager ships during that time as well."

Jason groaned softly. Not just for his mom threatening to ground him for lying, but for petting him on the head again.

"I got it mom and don't worry we will let you know…just like right now," said Jason as he explains he wants to go to Earth to see his friend. "So, can we go?"

Gamora sighs as she had thought about having Jason do something around here to keep him from leaving. However, she looks around and knew things have been pretty slow around here. There hasn't been that many missions for them to go on. At least not safe ones for her son to go on.

"Fine, but be sure to call me when you get there," Gamora replied as she turns to Rocket. "Do you need him to bring you or the others anything from Earth?"

"Yeah, more of those new toys from Stark and Wakanda," said Rocket who has some fun ideas in mind with the new inventions they make. "For a special project I am working on."

"No," Gamora replied knowing what Rocket is up to. "Just bring us back some of the usual supplies while you are there."

"Oh come on! I'm not going to build anything dangerous. Scout's honor," said Rocket as he moves his left hand up.

"First of all you are not a scout and secondly…" Gamora lifts up a large box crate. "You are lifting up the wrong hand."

Rocket growls in annoyance as he quietly mocks what Gamora said before turning to Jason. "You know you could always…"

"No, I'm not going to sneak anything to you," said Jason who isn't going to risk getting in trouble with his mom. "We'll bring you back something, but nothing too dangerous."

"Just dangerous then…eh got it," said Rocket who will take whatever he can get.

Jason nods in response and turns to Kara. "Ready to go?"

Kara nods in response. "We should also let Arthur we're heading over."

Jason nods in agreement, but then begins smiling. "Or we surprise him like always."

Kara sighed softly before putting her hand on her forehead. "You do realize if we do that he will get angry if we sneak up on him…again…for the tenth time."

"True," said Jason as he begins smiling. "But if he hasn't learned to be on his guard after ten times with us then we need to keep doing it until he learns. Besides, it's all harmful fun. He knows we love him and we only kid around. It will all be fine."

Kara knew everything Jason said was both wrong and yet right at the time same. Wrong for scaring their friend so much, but right on how they do care about him. They don't do it to hurt hum, but to keep him on his toe. In the world that Arthur lives he needs to be careful.

A lot has changed on that world since the defeat of Thanos. Kara knew this thanks to her experience down there and her interactions with the people of Earth. Just thinking about it made her worry for her cousin. Wondering if where he is growing up things are different in her universe's Earth.

Maybe he is being raised by a nice family that are caring for him and will help him with his powers. She can only hope that's how things are going for her cousin. That it isn't like in her dreams where he is locked up and experimented on like a lab rat. She hope that isn't the case.

"Okay, let's going then," said Jason as he picks up the case with the cocoon inside. "And then we can…you okay?" he asked when he noticed her spacing out.

Kara snaps out of her thoughts and smiles softly while she nods. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Come on. Let's get some supplies before we go and get the ship fueled up."

As she walks pass Jason he couldn't help but notice she has a lot on her mind. He figures it must be the same thing she has been thinking about the last few weeks. Her cousin. The same cousin she hasn't seen since she came to this universe and since her world was destroyed.

He has tried to find ways to get her home like he promised her he would. So far he has found nothing to do this. Even his mom and her friends tried to help her get home, but they couldn't find anything that can get her home. Now, there is one way Jason has considered doing to get her home, but he knew it is too dangerous.

He also knows if they do this and it doesn't work then they will get in a lot of trouble. He just hope his friends on Earth will be able to help them. Maybe once they get there they'll be able to go see them to find out. One can only hope.

Jason moves to his communicator and begins contacting Aya when he hears Groot behind him speaking to him. Jason pats his friend on the arm and nods.

"Don't worry, buddy. Everything will be fine," said Jason reassuring his friend. "We'll cheer her up and help her feel better. Maybe this trip can help her out. And take her mind off of this without anything bad happening."

 **You know I should have my characters stop saying 'nothing bad will happen' since that always ends badly. You can see it coming, especially in other source of media. From movies, video games, cartoons, etc. But who knows maybe…nah never mind.**

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter. Jason and the others are off to Earth. How will things go when they arrive? And how will Earth be like by this point in the time period?**

 **Remember, I am combining the X-Men timeline with the Marvel cinematic timeline. So, there will be some changes here and there. Maybe things will turn out good for everyone by this time period? Or perhaps things aren't as good as they will be after Infinity War part 2.**

 **So, what will happen when they do get to earth then? Will they run into trouble? Will they finally meet up with Laura and Rachel? And even some more surprises?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, if you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. Those are not welcome here. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the new chapter and Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is ready for today. I hope everyone is also spending time with your loved ones. I also hope you all got what you wanted.**

 **If not that is fine since it's the thought that counts. Anyways, I have a new chapter today and one I hope you are all ready for. Last time we saw the re-introduction of some of my characters from the Injustice/Guardians story. Only they are younger and we will see the other characters here too.**

 **Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it. This one won't be as long as the first one, but it will be decent. And also we'll see how the other characters are doing in the Marvel universe.**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. Also, by the time the story ends I'm sure X-Men will also be owned by Disney.**

 **So, let the chapter begin everyone!**

 **Chapter III**

 _Earth_

The world has changed much since the Infinity Wars against the tyrannical ruler, Thanos. The Avengers succeeded in reversing what he did and saved the universe. But it all came at a heavy cost. Despite this though the world managed to move forward.

The world grew in advancing their countries thanks to the partnership of Stark Industries and Wakanda. Providing advanced medicine, technology, and defenses for the planet. The world leaders even managed to come together to try end their nuclear programs. However, despite this progress there were still many problems that the world had to go through.

From the continuing rise of enhanced individuals, to the tough immigration policies from the United States, to rogue terrorists wanting to cause chaos, to the decline of the mutant population thanks to Alkali-Transigen.

The company was working to find a way to restrict the mutant population, which ended up causing much of the population to decline. Their work caused mutants to no longer be born and have been reported to be making mutant children. To use them as weapons to be sold off to buyers. However, the children managed to escape thanks to the help of another mutant named, Logan.

Logan was a mutant who was born in the 1800s. He was born with a healing factor that helped him heal from any injuries and diseases. He also aged slowly allowing him to live longer than any other mutant. However, thanks to the Alkali-Transigen his healing factor began to slowly leave him.

Causing the Adamantium in his body to poison him and slowly kill him. Luckily he managed to live long enough to save the children and his daughter, Laura. She was one of the children made by Alkali-Transigen with his DNA and has the same powers as her. She even was given the same Adamantium.

However, Logan died while saving the children from the people who came after them. But his sacrifice was not in vain as his efforts helped the kids escape into Canada. There they would be protected from the people who were after them. They escaped into the Saskatchewan Forest where they would be able to live in peace and away from any danger.

A year has passed since that day and the grave where Logan was buried remained exactly the same. Rock buried over the body with a two sticks tied together in the form of an X on the grave. It remains undisturbed and it appears no one has found it. That was until a young girl can be seen walking towards the grave.

She appears with long black hair, green eyes, and light tan skin. She also appears to be 12 years of age wearing a cloak over her body. She walks through the snow heading towards the grave where she stops inches from it. She pulls out what appears to be a single blue flower before setting it on the grave.

She looks down at the grave. Her eyes appearing to get watery until she begins wiping her eyes. Once she did that she begins speaking quietly in Spanish. She appears to be giving her respect to whoever is buried here.

As she did this another girl can be seen nearby watching her. She appears to be wearing a similar cloak that covered much of her body, except she also has a hood over her head. She appears to have a long red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She also appears to be a year older than the girl in front of her.

She waits for the girl to finish before she begins approaching her. Once she heard her finish she stops and begins speaking. "Laura…you finished?"

The girl now revealed to be Laura, the daughter of Logan. She appears a year older with different clothing than the last time she was here. She has on blue jeans, black top shirt, a black vest, and an orange scarf. She turns turns to face her friend and gave a small smile when she saw her.

She slowly turns back to the grave and gave one final thoughts to Logan before she got up to turn to her friend.

"Si," she replied with a Spanish accent. "Ya podemos volver, Rachel."

The girl now revealed as Rachel nods her head before picking up a long stick and hands it to Laura. The two soon begin walking towards the mountains and return to their home.

As they walked though Rachel turns to Laura who appeared to be silent. She could tell coming back here was still hard for her to do. She remembers her friend telling her how close she was to her father. Sure, when they met things didn't exactly go well and their trip didn't help either.

However, the time they spend together was better than anything she went through before meeting him. Despite how he acted she knew he still cared about doing the right thing. Sure enough he showed it when he came to save her and her friends. Even when he was getting close to his death he still kept on fighting to save them.

In the end though he sacrificed himself for them. Saving them all from the same people who wanted to use them as weapons. With the help of her friends they buried Logan and gave their final goodbyes to him. For Laura though it was harder for her to say goodbye since he was the only family she had.

She may not say or show her emotions, but Rachel can tell coming back here was still difficult for her to do.

"You still miss him. It's okay to show it," said Rachel as they continue walking. "I miss my family too. I wish they were still here with me, but holding in those emotions isn't good."

Laura though didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk about it. She was a lot like her father whenever she didn't want to talk about her feelings. She prefers keeping it to herself and not burden herself on someone.

With Rachel though something about her was different. She didn't know what it was, but when she is with her she feels less restrict on how she feels. She feels like she wants to tell her how she feels and not hold it in. However, her stubbornness kept on coming back and prevented her from telling her everything.

Rachel could tell this didn't work and sighed as she tries something else. "Laura, it's okay. Expressing your emotions isn't a sign of weakness. Talking about it with friends can help you feel better…" she moves her left hand over and grasps Laura's right hand. "Especially those who understand what you are going through."

Laura felt Rachel's hand touching hers and stops walking before turning to her. A small blush can be seen on her face as she looks up at Rachel who was an inch taller than her. She didn't say anything though. Instead it appeared what Rachel is telling her seems to be getting through.

However, before she can say anything she hears a buzzing noise coming nearby. Her expression changed to one of seriousness before she grabs Rachel's hand. She takes her towards the trees and hides under a large thick branches as she sees something flying by. She looks over to see it appears to be a drone…a military drone.

She leans back and motions for Rachel not to say anything. The drone hovered near where they are at and begins scanning the area. Trying to find any sound or heat signature. The girls knew who owns the drone and tries to find a way to sneak past it.

If they are not careful they will be spotted and tracked down by the drone. So, once the drone turns to one part of the forest the girls used the chance to quietly sneak away.

Quietly they sneak to the trees while trying not to make any sound. They got close to their goal when a branch snapped nearby. The drone quickly turned around and the girls ducked down behind a large log. They kept quiet and waited to see what happens.

The drone begins moving in their direction as it prepares to scan the area. Rachel looks over to see two metal claws appear from Laura's knuckles. She knew what she is going to do and motions for her not to do it. She didn't want to risk them getting caught since if they destroy one drone there will be others that will find them.

She tried closing her eyes and begins concentrating. Perhaps she can help them get out of this without destroying the drone. She can feel something was nearby and begins trying to connect to it. Slowly but surely she found what made the branch snapping noise and summoned it.

Laura looks over at Rachel wondering what she is doing until she hears a noise coming nearby. She looks over and sees a rather large grizzly bear emerged. It stood up on in hind legs and roars. The drone spots the bear and determines this is what made the branch noise.

So the drone begins flying away to another area of the forest. The girls sigh in relief, but soon remember that this bear is still in front of them. Laura got up and prepared to attack the bear, but Rachel stops her. Motioning not to make a sound since it might attract the drone again.

Rachel turns to the bear and moves her hand up. The bear falls back all four and looks like it is going to bite her. Laura sees this and was prepared to attack when she saw the bear got suddenly stop. It begins sniffing at Rachel's hand as she kept her eyes closed.

Soon her hand moved along the face of the bear and begins petting it. The bear lowered its head allowing her to continue petting it. Laura sighed in relief when she saw this. She was worried something bad was going to happen.

She then hears some noises nearby and quickly turns around with her claws extended when she saw three bear cubs coming out behind some bushes. They begin calling out to their mother, which is the bear Rachel is petting. The bear turns to her cubs and calls for them over. Her cubs come running over as Rachel begins backing away so the bear family can be together.

"Thank you," said Rachel to the mother bear.

The bear stares at Rachel for a moment before she begins leaving with her bear cubs. Leaving the two girls alone as Rachel turns to Laura with a small smile.

Laura didn't say anything since she knew what her friend did. So, she grabs her walking stick and hands it over to her.

"Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez," said Laura not wanting her life to be at risked.

Rachel understood and grasps her hand. "Just promise me you won't do anything reckless too. I know you can take the pain, but it doesn't mean you should."

Laura remembers the words her father told her before he died. She didn't need to be a weapon or kill like the ones who made her wanted her to be. She's still a kid. A kid that should have fun with her friends and be normal without getting herself hurt.

Although, she has a reason for putting her safety at risk. Rachel is that reason and she will protect her…no matter what.

"Come on," said Rachel as she motions for Laura to the mountains. "Let's go home."

They begin taking off as they head towards the mountains to get across the border into Canada. Unaware though that the drone wasn't alone. It had released a smaller drone that was sound proof and spotted the two girls heading towards the border. The smaller drone begins following the two girls.

Following them back to their hideout and to where the other mutant kids are hiding out.

 _Juneau, Alaska_

Meanwhile, in the capitol of Alaska there is a large home that is outside of the city. The home is near a large forest and a large lake. The home is about two story tall, multiple windows, a balcony, a large backyard, and a nearby observatory with a large telescope. The home belongs to Jane Foster, a former scientist who retired from her work and moved to Alaska where she got a job as a professor.

She moved away from everything years ago after finishing all her work and getting the noble prize. It also came around the time she was pregnant with her son, Arthur. It was a month before Thor left to fight against Ultron. Things between her and Thor was getting bad. He was never there, he was always off on missions, and when he was around they didn't spend much time together.

So the one night they did spend the night together ended up with her pregnant. She never told Thor though since she didn't want to risk him never being there for their son. Once he got older he did find out to help with their son's powers, but after that he had left once more. Their son didn't seem to mind this though since his mom did all the work raising him and looks up to her more than his father.

Inside the observatory, Arthur is seen wearing a lab coat and looking through the telescope. He appears to have short blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He is seen writing some notes down as he looks through his telescope. Normally this is done at night, but thanks to his mother the telescope can work just as well during the day.

Arthur moves away from the telescope and pushes his wheeled chair across the room towards his laptop. There he is seen typing what he wrote down on to his computer in what appears to be a simulation program. He pushes himself back towards the telescope where he looks at what he is studying. Once he got what he needed he pushes himself back to his table only to find Jason standing there.

"Hey Arthur!" Jason shouted surprising his friend.

Arthur yelled and fell back falling to the floor. Jason begins chuckling a little as Arthur glares at his friend before getting up.

"I am going to kill you for that," said Arthur as he fixed his lab coat and grabs his notepad. "I thought I told you not to sneak in here without calling me."

"Um I did call you and even rang the bell. Both didn't work so I came in here to make sure you are okay," Jason replied as he tosses Arthur's phone to him to show the missed call.

Arthur sighed as he looks at the phone to see his friend did call him three times, but he missed them all. That's what happens when he put the phone on silent mode.

Arthur turns to his friend before putting his notepad down on a nearby table. "Sorry about that, but I had it on silent because I was working on something."

Jason shrugs this off. "It's okay. I was just messing with you. Oh and by the way…" Jason lifts up a wrapped gift and hands it to his friend. "Happy late birthday."

Arthur took the gift and begins opening it to find the colored cocoon his friend told him about. "You actually found it?! Awesome!"

"You are very welcome," said Jason as he sat down in his friend's chair. "What is it by the way?"

Arthur turns to his friend and smiles. "It's a rare species that I read in my mother's book that…my _father_ gave her," said Arthur showing a bit of hostility towards his father. "It says the species used to flourish long ago on one of the nine realms until a war broke out and many of the species were killed off."

Arthur sets the cocoon down on the table and examines it to find it is in good condition. "Stories has it that only a few survived and have laid dormant waiting for the chance to repopulate their race again. They are said to be gentle and kind creatures. They are also very intelligent, gentle, and loving. I've never seen one before and I hope when it emerges from its cocoon I can learn more about it."

Jason wasn't surprised by this since he has seen a lot stranger things during his travels. "Sounds like it will be fun. How long do you think it will take for it to hatch?"

Arthur rolled his eyes with what his friend said. "It doesn't hatch. It emerges. And I don't know. They usually take a lot more time for this to happen, but I think it would be better if we did this somewhere else. I don't want my mom freaking out I brought another alien creature to our home…again."

Jason nods in agreement and soon got an idea. "How about we go to Saskatchewan? I heard Abigail is going to be there with her dad opening up a new sanctuary for endangered animals. I'm sure your butterfly will be safe there to emerge and not cause trouble."

Arthur didn't want to risk doing this somewhere in public, but he knew the sanctuary is a perfect place to keep the creature safe. As long as they talk to Abigail about it first.

"All right. I suppose that is a good idea," said Arthur as he took out his phone. "I need to let my mom know first before we go. I don't want her freaking out that I snuck off somewhere without telling her."

"Yeah, yeah I know," said Jason who knew his friend won't do anything without telling his mom. "I'll be outside getting the ship ready. See you out there."

Arthur prepares to call his mother when he realizes something is wrong. "Hold on. Where is Kara? Isn't she with you?"

Jason turns to his friend and nods in response. "She is, but she took off to do her Super Girl thing."

"Her what?" Arthur asked confused by what his friend said.

"Super Girl," Jason repeated himself before he explains the name. "Aunt Mantis came up with it whenever she does something like fly around or does something super. Just don't call Kara that. She hates being called that name."

Arthur chuckled softly. "With her super hearing I'm sure she already knows…right?"

Jason shrugs his shoulders. "If she does I doubt she'll be mad at me since she loves me too much."

Arthur knew that was true and soon remembers something. "How did it go trying to get her home?'

Jason sighed as he begins tapping the table with his fist. "We got somewhere, but it's still a working progress…" Jason turns to his friend and sighed. "I will get her home. No matter what."

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah the Earth was different back then. Combining also the X-Men cinematic and Marvel cinematic was challenging. But I found a way to do it. Also, yeah in the story Arthur is not a big fan of his father.**

 **For obvious reasons. Anyways, it looks like they are off to do a little exploring. Looks like they might run into Laura and the others. What will happen when they find them?**

 **Will they arrive to a friendly environment or a hostile one? Will their first meeting go better than how Peter and his team first met? Well, there is no orb to fight over so maybe? But then again maybe not?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, if you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. Those are not welcome here. See you all next time for the next chapter, be safe everyone,** **and if I don't have another chapter up by New Year's then…MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FILTHY ANIMALS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the new chapter and we are now in 2019. So far the year has…been pretty much the same. Same old bullshit going on in politics and same old bullshit with classes. But, still alive so that's a positive. And also hope everyone is doing well.**

 **Now then, last time we saw Jason and Kara arriving to Earth to see Arthur. We also saw Laura and Rachel appear in the story. Now, for those who are unaware of this the story takes place a year after the Logan movie. So, Laura is still the young and ferocious girl we saw from the movie.**

 **Now, this is also set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Just with some changes here and there. Also I had to choose an area in Canada where the kids could go and hide that is also well hidden. Would have gone more up north, but don't think the kids would go that far up. At least I don't think so.**

 **So, how will things go for the kids and our young heroes? How will they end up meeting? Will it be under good terms or bad terms? And how will this team come together?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **This one won't be as long as the first one, but it will be decent. And also we'll see how the other characters are doing in the Marvel universe. I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs.**

 **Also, by the time the story ends I'm sure Disney will announce some stuff they have plan for the X-Men. So, let the chapter begin!**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Saskatchewan, Canada_

Deep in the forest of Saskatchewan there is a large settlement. It appears to be an old western town, which is actually the home of the mutant children who escaped from Transigen or Essex. The children met a group who helped the women break the children out of the lab in Mexico. They began establishing a place for the kids to live in and bring them plenty of supplies.

They couldn't stay in the facility since they didn't want to arouse suspicion. Technically speaking these kids are in the country illegally. If law enforcement finds out these kids came into the country illegally then they can hold them and possibly deport them. If that happens then Essex will find them and capture them.

Essex didn't care if they enter the country to try capturing these kids and getting caught. That's because they hire mercenaries who don't have any ties with the company. It's finding the kids that's a problem. If they can't find them then they can't send their men in to capture them.

In total there are 22 kids who are living in the settlement. Ten boys and twelve girls. Originally twelve of them came together with the help of Logan who saved them from being captured. However, when the kids arrived they found ten more children who were brought in thanks to an ex-military soldier who brought them to Canada after he found them in the back of his truck in Arizona.

The adults do come by to check on the kids, drop off supplies, and see how they are doing. If they need anything there is an elderly couple that can come by to help them. However, if its anything like needing help from the police the adults warn the kids not to call for them. Since they know if the cops find out these kids are here illegally then they will all be taken away and it could lead to a fight.

The kids all named Rictor in charge of the group. He is considered the oldest and also acts more of a leader than the other kids. They all look to him if anything happens and he helps make sure the kids all behave. Even helps them with their powers so they can control them better

Rictor is seen walking around making sure all the kids are doing their chores. Whether it is feeding the farm animals that they were given, the crops that they were taught how to grow, the laundry, the cleaning, and cooking the food. So far everything seems to be going well. Well, almost until he realized they are missing two kids.

Rictor sighed as he looks around for the two missing kids. "Where are Laura and Rachel?"

"I don't know," said Delilah as she used her ice powers to help cool the water bottles. "I think I saw them take earlier in the morning to go to the woods."

Rictor sighed in annoyance. "I told them they need to tell us where they are going before they take off. If they have been gone since morning then who knows what happened to them."

"Do you think we should look for them?" Bobby asked as he uses his electricity powers to help charge their generator.

Rictor thought about it and feels they should send someone out to find them. That was until one of the kids began alerting them Laura and Rachel have returned. Rictor sighed in relief before he walks over to the entrance with Delilah and Bobby walking behind him.

They approach the two girls as Rictor sighed before standing in front of them. "Where the hell have you two been?"

Laura was about to speak up, but Rachel stops her and speaks for them. "We went to go see her father."

The kids all became silent and stopped working so they can face the girls. Rictor, Delilah, and Bobby too also were silent as their expressions changed. They all knew who Rachel is talking about and soon remembered what today is. They all knew today is the day when Logan sacrificed himself to make sure they all could live.

"You still should have told us," said Rictor who tries to remain stern despite what Logan did for them. "Where you followed?"

Rachel shook her head in response. "We made sure we weren't followed and while we were there…" Rachel pulls out a bag full of fruits. "We also got some fruits from the elderly couple."

Rachel hands the bag over to Bobby and Delilah as they examined the fruit. It was peach. Something the kids were happy to see as they began passing them out to the others. Rictor though stood by and watched the girls.

He knew there was something the girls weren't telling him, but he knew Laura. He knew she wouldn't risk their lives and be careless. She was careful. She didn't want to risk them being captured or worse.

Rictor sighed one more time before he turns to Laura. "Do me a favor. Make sure once you two drop off your things to get ready to do your chores. You two need to help finish the sensors up."

Laura nod in response before leaving with Rachel to their house. Once they are away from Rictor she leans in to speak to her red-headed friend.

"Por qué le mentiste," Laura asked in Spanish why Rachel lied to Rictor.

Rachel sighed as she turns to her. "I don't want him to worry. I know everyone is still on edge after what happened. I just think we should let them relax and just have fun. Besides we made sure no drone followed us, right?

Laura knew that is true. They kept on checking to be sure they weren't followed. If they told the others they saw some drones they would freak out and be on their guard for days or maybe weeks. Laura didn't want them to worry.

She wanted them to all be calm and finally relax. Without worrying about being captured again.

"Tiene un punto. Pero prométeme que no les mentiremos otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?" Laura asked as she turns to Rachel.

Rachel nods as she leans down to kiss the shorter girl on the forehead. "Deal. Now, come on. Let's go get changed and get to work."

Unbeknownst to the girls they were followed by a drone. The very drone who followed the girls when they left Logan's grave to their hideout. The drone soon took off and begins sending the information of where the kids are located. The information is send towards a facility in North Dakota.

The information is uploaded onto a computer where a dark figure is seen looking over what the drone found. "We finally found them. Get the team ready and make sure to bring them back," spoke the dark figure through a radio.

 _Earth_

In orbit, there is a spacecraft that appears to be working on a satellite. The satellite belongs to NASA, which helps them detect any strange anomalies that head towards Earth. Unfortunately for them it hasn't been working for the last few years due to budget cuts. To the point that NASA has considered scrapping the whole thing and replace it with a new one that Stark Industries has been offering to NASA.

Of course, they would need to do this without the approval of the government. The government hasn't been too keen on doing any sort of business with Stark since he pissed off the former secretary of defense. Nonetheless, NASA knows they need to do something. If they don't and something does happen they might get blamed for it.

So, two astronauts are seen out trying to repair the broken satellite. Trying to see if there is a way to fix it. So far, nothing seems to be working. Despite all the information they got about the satellite it hasn't help them get any closer to fixing the damn thing.

The astronauts figure they should try a little bit longer to see if they can get something working. At least to keep it from falling out of orbit and crash into civilian population. The last thing they need is this becoming an international problem if it lands on foreign soul and injures innocent people. As they work on the satellite they receive word something bad just happened.

It appears Russia fired a missile at one of their old satellites. At first it didn't seem to be a problem since they felt the debris from the satellite would head down to the surface. However, it appears the debris have instead began scattering around the planet. Even hitting other satellites, which began spreading as well around the planet.

Luckily for the satellites that belong to certain countries like Wakanda, Latveria, or to Stark Industries they are safe thanks to the defenses they are equipped with. However, the other satellites aren't so lucky.

Unfortunately for the astronauts the debris was heading their way. Despite unlocking with the satellite the debris was rapidly heading their way. They prepare to brace themselves when something or rather someone appeared in front of them. The figure appears to be a young girl around her teenage years with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and appears to be wearing a silver jumpsuit.

Her eyes begin glowing brightly as the debris got closer and closer. Suddenly she fires what appears to be red laser beams from her eyes as she fires them at the debris. The two laser beams begin merging together into one large laser beam that began incinerating the debris. The astronauts look on in awe as this stranger is destroying the debris with her eye laser beams.

The eye laser beams begins dying down as the remaining debris are destroyed. The astronauts remained surprised by this as they wonder what just happened. The girl turns over to the astronauts as they see she doesn't appear to be wearing a helmet or any sort of air mask. And yet she appears okay despite being in space without air.

She gives a small nod to the astronauts before she suddenly flies off leaving the astronauts completely shocked and to explain to their superiors what just happened.

The girl, meanwhile flies away from the astronauts and heads down to the planet. Flying in at high speed and appears flames surrounding her body. She appears fine though as she makes it to the surface as she dives into what appears to be the ocean. She soon emerges from the lake and flies across the sea while passing by some dolphins that leaped out of the water in time for her to fly past them.

She begins giggling as she heads to land. She passes by some fishing boats and passes by a large cruise ship before making it to land. She flies through the forest and arrives to a large house that is far from a nearby town. The home is near a large forest and a large lake.

The home is about two story tall, multiple windows, a balcony, a large backyard, and a nearby observatory with a large telescope. Outside of the observatory there is a spaceship with two boys outside waiting for something or someone.

Once the girl lands in front of the boys, one of them approaches her. "Where were you, Kara?"

The girl is soon revealed to be Kara Zor-El as she is seen taking off a device from her chest. "I was in orbit just listening to the voices from Earth. All while absorbing some sunlight until I heard there was trouble and went to go help."

The boy who walked up to her is revealed to be Jason as he hands Kara a towel. "Good thing you were there huh? Your super-hearing is getting better."

"My heat vision is getting better too," said Kara as she goes to sit down on the ground. "Although, I forgot I need to use a lot of energy in order to use it."

"That's what happens when you use too much of it for something big," said the other young man who is revealed to be Arthur as he walks over with a bag. "So, what did you do this time?"

Kara sighed knowing she can't lie to her friends so she tells them what happened. How she heard of the missile blowing up a satellite, then the satellites getting destroyed, and having to save the astronauts from the debris.

"I might have overdid it, but it was also to make sure there wasn't any debris left that could harm them," she finished explaining.

Arthur though shook his head as he is given the device from Kara's chest. "You should be careful though. If you use your heat vision too much you will lose power and leave you vulnerable."

Kara began laughing, but it was a weak laugh due to how tired she is. "I doubt that. With my powers I'll never be vulnerable again."

Years ago when Kara first met Jason he took her to Earth. She had hoped her cousin would be there, until Gamora told her the planet Krypton doesn't exist in their universe. So, that shot down any chance of her seeing her cousin.

However, while on Earth she went through a sudden change. Her body began changing when she was exposed to the sun's radiation and caused her to get her powers that she has now. It started slow though with her vision allowing her to have x-ray vision. The next is her hearing increased allowing her to hear everything to even sounds that no normal human can hear.

To being invulnerable, being able to fly, super speed, and super strong. It was later revealed the sun from her old world was red, which made her people normal like humans. But since the sun around earth is young its radiation gave Kara her powers. Kara figures that's why her mom wanted to send her to Earth since it has its own yellow sun too.

Regardless, Kara has taken advantage of having these powers. Being able to fly around, help save people, and be pretty much a superhero. However, Gamora has warned her to be careful. Just because she has these powers doesn't mean she is invincible.

Kara though has yet to face anyone or anything that could actually hurt her. But thanks to Jason she has kept herself from doing anything crazy.

Jason sits down next to Kara and sighed. "And you said I was reckless. I know you are super strong, but don't think you are completely invincible. Not everyone is invincible."

Kara knows Jason is right and should take some caution with her powers. And yet she couldn't help but feel she has anything to worry about. She has yet to meet anyone who can take her on…except Gamora, but for obvious reasons. Still, she knows she has to be careful for Jason.

"All right. I'll play it safe and be less reckless if you promise to do the same," said Kara as she gives Jason a small kiss on the cheek.

Jason smiles and nods in response. "Deal," he replied before grasping her hand.

Arthur clears his throat getting the attention of the happy couple "So, are you two done or are we ready to?"

"I am Groot!" Arthur turns around to see Groot already inside the ship and telling the others to hurry it up.

"Calm down! Tree Beard! I already told them!" Arthur shouted at Groot before turning to the others. "Let's go before he starts honking on the ship."

Jason and Kara both laughed as they begin getting their things before they head towards the ship So they can take off and start the rest of their day having a good time.

 **That's the end of the chapter and it looks like something wicked this way comes for the kids. Who could it be? Honestly I gave hints in the sneak peek from the last story. So you all should know who it is after them.**

 **Good thing for the astronauts though they had someone save them from being killed. Still, will Kara's overconfidence cause her to get her ass kicked? If so, will it helped her learn from her mistakes? And what will happen when Jason meets up with the girls?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it and I hope you all like this one. I am going to try getting this done before April comes around. Don't worry, it won't take me that long to get this done. But with classes starting got to make some time for the stories and my class work.**

 **So, we this is what we got. Anyways, that's it for now guys and we will see how things continue on next time. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to the new chapter and I'm glad to be done with some of my other stories. I am hoping to get this done before we get to April. That's when the second part of Infinity Wars will happen and I hope to get this done before then. So I can work on the story I said I would do after this.**

 **Also, because I got Comic-Con by the end of April so I want to get ready for it. Anyways, last time we saw Jason and his friends going to Canada, while we saw some bad guys appear to be after Rachel and Laura. Oh that's not good. Who are they and what will happen when they find the kids?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter V**

 _Canada_

Jason, Kara, Arthur, and Groot are seen flying towards the Saskatchewan forest after leaving Alaska not too long ago. They decided they were going to go there since their friend Abigail's father is opening a sanctuary for endangered animals. They decided that the cocoon they have will be safe there. It is home not just for endangered animals of Earth, but from other worlds across the universe.

The group knew it is also a good place to go exploring and relax. Something Jason feels they could all use. All while Jason hopes Abigail has some updates about the dimensional portal she said she is working on. If she got it working she can get Kara back to her home universe.

If it isn't then he'll keep it to himself. He doesn't want to raise Kara's hopes if it is for nothing.

Jason is seen in the cockpit listening to *Wham Bam* by Silver. An old band from Earth, which his dad had on his Zune. Jason played the music as he has Aya take over the ship to fly them to their destination. Kara is seen walking into the cockpit wearing a different outfit than earlier.

She is seen wearing blue jeans, white top that stopped above her belly, and a black buttoned shirt over her top. Kara walks over and sits down next to Jason as she listens to the music. She began hearing them when she first met Jason and how he played her these songs to help her adjust to this new universe she was in. It didn't take long for her to feel better and even was given her own device to listen to music as well.

"So, where's Arthur? Is he in his room?" Kara asked as she watches how far they have to get to the sanctuary.

Jason shook his head in response. "No, he's with Groot securing the cocoon. I guess he's worried about something going wrong and the cocoon getting damaged."

Kara rolled her eyes figuring that is something Arthur would do. "You think he will ever forgive you for that incident with breaking his science project?"

Jason doubts it as he turns to Kara. "What do you think? He still blames me for it even though he should have known better than to not strap it down while I was flying. Still, it will be fine. Once we get to the sanctuary and drop off his cocoon we can take off to go to New York."

Kara was looking forward that. "Finally. I need to go do a little shopping. I really need to buy some new clothes."

Jason knew Kara didn't mind shopping on other worlds…but she also needed clothing that would help her fit in on Earth. The clothing she wears out on other worlds don't exactly blend in well on this planet.

"Well, we'll be there soon," said Jason as he looks at the speed the ship is in. "Might take a little longer since I have Aya keep the speed of the ship low."

Jason remembers Abigail letting him know that Canada has set up some sensors to detect any unidentified ship flying around. Just another little tech that the Stark family made after the fight with Thanos. The only flaw is the ships have to be going at a fast speed that will allow the sensors to detect them. If they keep the speed to say one of a plane or helicopter then they won't be detected.

This was good for them since the last thing they need is to be confronted by the authorities. Considering they did enter Canada's borders illegally.

Kara didn't like having to wait so long. She feels they can avoid being detected if they go superfast, but then again the ship isn't as fast as she is so there is doubt there.

"Couldn't we fly into orbit and move past the sensors?" Kara suggested.

"That won't work either," Arthur begins entering the cockpit with Groot behind him. "They have sensors in orbit as well. Even if we did fly up there they will know and they will track us down."

"I am Groot," said Groot as he sat down in his seat playing a game.

"Pretty much," said Arthur replying to what Groot said. "Even if we are friends with the Avengers it doesn't mean we will get a pass. These countries are making sure no one enters their country illegally."

Jason turns his seat to face Arthur and sighed. "It's a shame. Even with everything that happened we still get treated like we're still the bad guys."

Arthur nods in agreement as he leans against door. "Politicians continue reminding people how dangerous we are. I mean, I'm glad they got rid of the Accords and did come up with something that would make things easier between the public and our kind. But let's be honest, no matter how much good we do they will still paint us as the bad guys."

Kara knew this much to be true. When she first appeared she was accepted by a lot of people for doing a lot of good. However, as time passed she was monitored and force to stop doing hero wok when the government felt she was a threat. She didn't like being treated that way and it made her worry for her cousin.

Wondering if he is facing the same kinds of problems she is. Where he won't be able to use his powers otherwise he'll be in trouble. It makes her worry wondering if he is using them and is being used as a weapon. If he is then she hopes she can get to him and help him so he won't be used by the government.

"So, let's be patient and wait to get to the sanctuary," said Arthur as he sat down in his seat. "Once we arrive we'll talk to Abby to see if she has a place for the cocoon."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked as he looks over from his game. "I am Groot."

"No, she is in charge of the facility since her dad wants her to prove she can handle this business," said Arthur as he took out a candy bar. "Her dad won't be there, which is good since I get a feeling he doesn't like Kara."

"Like I care if he likes me or not," said Kara who didn't care much about what Abigail's dad thinks of her. "Anyways, the first thing I want to do once we get there is…" Kara stopped when she heard something.

Jason noticed this and turns to Kara. "Something wrong? W hat is it?"

Kara gets up from her seat and turns to the direction of what she is hearing. "I…I think I hear something. Can you turn off the music?"

Jason does so and turns off the music as the others remain silent. Kara closed her eyes and begins hearing what sounds like screaming. Children screaming and it sounds close by. She opens her eyes and rushes out of the room.

"Kara!" Jason shouted as he sees Kara taking off. "Come back!"

But it was too late. Kara opened the ship's airlock and flew out of the ship towards the source of the sound.

"Son of a bitch!" Jason straps in his seat and takes controls. "Aya, track Kara and don't lose her."

"Whoa, hold on there!" said Arthur knowing what Jason is going to do." Don't you dare do it. If we go superfast they will detect us."

"Kara wouldn't do something like this unless someone is in trouble. So, strap in," said Jason as he begins preparing to speed up. "We're going after her."

Arthur begins cursing as he straps himself in. "Fine! But if we get in trouble I am holding you responsible!"

"I am Groot!" Groot agrees as he straps himself in too.

"Fair enough," said Jason as he begins accelerating their speed. "Aya, do you have a lock on Kara?"

"Yes," Aya replied as she shows where she is at. "She is heading north. Shall I prepare your equipment?"

Jason nods in response. "Yeah. We have to be ready for anything that is waiting for us."

 _Meanwhile_

Up in the settlement, the mutant children who were hiding out in the settlement were now running for their lives. They got word from Rachel that someone is tracking them and they need to get everyone out. Rictor began getting the younger kids to the tunnel to get them out. All while he began contacting the elderly couple to prepare the evacuation.

Rictor then recruited some of the more experienced kids with their powers to help out holding off the enemy. They had set up traps around the area, which helped take out some of the armed mercenaries who began heading towards the settlement. However, they soon got around the traps and blew up the walls that protected the facility. Allowing the mercenaries to break in.

Rictor teamed with Bobby, Delilah, Jamaica, and Joey to help them hold the armed men off. While the other kids get to safety. They noticed the soldiers shooting darts to knock out the children. Looks like they have orders to neutralize, not kill them.

The five kids did their best, but they were soon beginning to get outnumbered as Delilah and Joey got neutralized. Rictor even sees the other kids being captured as he tries to keep them safe. Luckily for them backup soon arrived. Laura rushes into the town and begins attacking the soldiers. Using her claws to slash at the men and take them out.

The men who rounded up the kids soon begin being lifted off the ground before being tossed away. Rachel arrived and begins helping the kids get them to safety.

Rictor rejoins with Bobby and Jamaica as they go to help Laura. She gets hit with some darts, but thanks to her healing factor she is able to shake it off.

They see the soldiers soon beginning to fall back a little, which leaves the group confused. Wondering why these soldiers are backing off.

"Are they retreating?" Bobby asked wondering if they just won.

"No. That's not it," said Rictor knowing them giving up is too easy.

Laura agrees with that and wonders what is going on. Until she smells something nearby. A scent, which caught her attention. She begins going near where it is coming room until she hears a loud running thud heading her way.

"Run!" Laura shouted as a large figure broke through one of the houses and tackles Laura towards a nearby building.

"Laura!" Rictor shouted as they see this tall, muscular, and armored figure wearing a helmet dome on his head. "What is that?"

The figure turns to the kids and begins smiling. "I'm the Juggernaut."

The kids begin backing away as Rachel sees her friends are in trouble. She begins trying to use her powers to shut the guy's mind though, but finds she can't get to his mind. Something is blocking her from using her powers. But how?

Is it his helmet? That must be it. She tries lifting anything heavy she can find and toss it at the guy. She lifted up a washing machine and hits the guy in the face, but it didn't seem to harm him.

The Juggernaut turns from the kids and spots Rachel. "Well, look who we have here. Found you."

Rachel begins backing as a large figure appeared and grabs her by the neck. The figure stood 6'6 foot tall with long blond hair, amber eyes, and light tan skin. He held Rachel up as she begins struggling to breath. She tried to get freed, but the figure kept her in place.

Laura begins coming out of the hole in the house and sees Rachel is in trouble. She begins yelling as she begins charging at the guy. Until the Juggernaut runs towards her and punches her to the ground. Rictor and the other kids try to get involved, but get shot down by the armed men.

The men begin rounding up the kids as Laura struggled to get up. The Juggernaut brings his foot down on her and causes her to scream.

"We have the package secured," said one of the armed men through his radio. "Send in the containers."

"What about this one?" Juggernaut asked as he continues crushing Laura.

"Orders are to kill her," said the same armed man as he pulls out a gun. "She's too dangerous."

"She's all yours," said Juggernaut as he keeps his foot down to keep the girl from moving.

Rachel looked over to see Laura in trouble and struggled now to break free. She tries to call on her powers, but she couldn't concentrate. **Let me out.** She heard a voice in her head talking to her.

 **Let me out and I will save her. I will save them all.** The voice again spoke to her, which she recognized. You can't save them all alone. **Let me out and I will make our enemies pay!**

Rachel begins shaking her head and whimpers. She didn't want to let this voice take over. Not after what happened last time. Not after all the harmed it caused.

The armed man points the gun to Laura's head and prepares to fire. "Say goodbye, kid."

Suddenly a large boom sound can be heard heading towards the group. The tall figure holding Rachel hears this and begins growling. The soldiers and the Juggernaut look over to see someone heading towards them. The figure flies in and punches the tall figure in the face sending him flying out of the settlement and towards the forest.

The figure catches Rachel and helps gently put her down. "Are you all right?" the figure asked revealing to be Kara.

Rachel looks up at the girl and slowly nods her head while trying to catch her breath. Kara is glad to hear this as she looks over to see the kids being rounded up by armed men and sees them all turning to her.

"I don't know who you assholes are, but you have three seconds to let those kids go and leave…one…" one of the men opened fire with his dart gun hitting Kara's chest. To their surprise though the dart bounced off of her and the needle appears to bend on impact. "Two…three…time's up."

Kara flies over at the men near the kids and punches one right in the face knocking him away. She then begins going after the other men using her speed to quickly neutralize these men as they try shooting at her and gang up on her. But their efforts are being wasted as they can't seem to do any harm to her. This worried the leader of the group who sees his men being tossed around like ragdolls.

"Do something!" he ordered Juggernaut to get in there and fight.

"Fine, but this is going to cost your boss extra," said Juggernaut as he slams his foot down on Laura breaking her back before going after Kara.

The leader of the group turns back Laura and prepares to kill her off. "Time to put you down you freak."

Before he can pull the trigger he gets shot in the head. The group look up to see Jason flying over and opening fire at the men. He manages to take some of them down and begins running over to shield the injured Laura. Jason dodges some of the darts from the men and tosses a grenade as it blows up killing some of the men.

"You okay kid?" Jason asked as he kneels down to check on Laura noticing how badly hurt she is. "Shit never mind. Stupid question. Just hold still and we'll take care of you soon."

"Laura!" Rachel rushed over to check on Laura. "Are you okay?"

Laura despite being in a lot of pain looks up at Rachel and holds her hand. "No te preocupes por mi ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?"

"I'm all right. Please don't worry about me," said Rachel who has some tears in her eyes as she tried wiping them away.

Jason didn't know what is going on, but he could tell these kids are good. He sees more men coming towards them. Luckily for him Groot and Arthur arrived. Groot thrusts his hand forward and pierced through some of men's chests.

This allowed Arthur to open fire with his gun. One of the men punches Arthur, but it didn't seem to do much damage to him. Arthur kicks the man through a house and towards a wall knocking him out. Arthur rushes over to Jason and grabs a steel door to help give them cover.

"So, any idea who these assholes are?" Arthur asked as the men now seem to be switching to bullets than darts.

"I don't know, but they aren't from the government," said Jason as he took out a grenade ready to use it. "Where's your sword? I thought you brought it with you?"

"I'm not going to use it. I don't need to," said Arthur as he opened fire and takes cover.

"You don't need to or you don't want to?" Jason asked knowing why Arthur won't use the sword his father made for him. "Dude, I get you have issues with your dad, but…"

"Now is not the time!" Arthur replied as he opened fire and then takes cover as he sees he's almost out of ammunition. "Instead about talking about me. Why don't you tell me what is going on?"

Jason sighed as he turns to the other kids before turning back to his friend. "I think these kids are mutants."

"Mutants? You sure?" Arthur asked shocked to hear about this.

Jason nods in response. "I'm pretty sure. But we need to end this soon. One of the kids is hurt badly and we need to get her some medical help."

As Jason talks about his plan, Arthur looks over and looks shocked at what he is seeing. "Um…Jason?"

"What?" Jason turns around to find the girl that had her back broken appears to be healing.

She begins standing up and two metal claws appeared from both her knuckles. She screams as she leaps over the boys and begins charging at the men. She is seen getting shot, but she fights through the pain and attacks the men slashing through them. The two boys look at each other confused by what is going on before looking back at what the girl is doing.

"Okay, never mind. She can heal," said Jason who was shocked to see this. "And has metal blades through her knuckles…cool."

"Please, help her," said Rachel as she turns to the boys. "She may look unstoppable, but she can still feel the pain. Please keep her safe."

Jason turns to Arthur and shrugs his shoulders. "You heard little red. Let's go help her."

Jason activates his mask as it appears around his face and charges at the men opening fire at them.

Arthur sighed as he charges his weapon. "Why can't we have a nice normal trip?" he asked as he rushes off to join his friend.

Meanwhile, Kara has taken out the men before helping set the kids freed. She removes the collars that were placed around their necks and gets them to safety. Suddenly she sees them running into the nearby house as she sees the Juggernaut approaching her. She stood her ground though and placed her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you?" Kara asked with a confident smile on her face.

"I think you can. Now, how about you be a good little girl and go back wherever you came from," said Juggernaut who didn't have time to deal with this brat who isn't on the list of kids they are after. "Otherwise I'm going to tear you in half."

Kara just simply stood where she is standing and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. I a poor little girl should give up to a big mean muscular man," she replied in a mocking tone. "How about this. You give up right now and I won't have to knock you out in front of your friends?"

The Juggernaut begins laughing as he cracks his knuckles. "Give it your best shot, bitch. But just know if you can't take me down with one punch then…"

Kara with all her might punches the guy square in the gut causing all the air to get knocked out of him. The Juggernaut groaned in pain as he felt the girl punch him so hard in the gut he couldn't breathe. Kara pulls her punch back and watched as the Juggernaut falls to his knees. He then falls over and passes out.

"So much for that," said Kara as she sees Jason and the others fighting back.

She flies behind the enemy and uses her heat vision to destroy much of their vehicles. This caught the attention of the remaining men and the others as they saw Kara destroy the vehicles. Laura is seen covered in blood, while Jason, Arthur, and Groot stood nearby taking out a few of the men. Kara begins floating over to the remaining men until she lands on the ground in front of them.

"Here's your chance to do the right thing and surrender. I would take it if I were you," said Kara not wanting any more bloodshed.

The men look at each other realizing they have lost. They begin throwing their weapons down and raise their hands up. Groot walks over and begins using his vines to wrap around the men. Trapping them all and keeping them from escaping.

Once they have been rounded up, Kara regroups with her friends. All while Laura and Rachel help round up their friends who are still unconscious.

"So, any ideas who these guys are?" Kara asked Jason.

Jason shook his head in response as he looked over the dead bodies for ID. "These guys aren't carrying anything to identify them as soldiers for Canada. So, we have to assume they are mercenaries."

Kara sighed as she turns to the kids who are caring for their friends. "I can't believe there are actual mutants left. I thought mutant-kind were wiped out."

Arthur shook his head as he joins the others. "There are still some mutants, but for some reason they haven't been able to repopulate. Something happened to prevent them from doing this and my mother believes it was thanks to a company who did it," he then turns to the kids. "And I have a feeling these kids are connected somehow."

Jason nods in agreement with that, especially how old these kids are. He knew the epidemic occurred years ago around near the time of how old these kids are. So, either they were born before the epidemic happened or afterwards. Likelihood…afterwards.

"I think we should find out," said Jason as he begins approaching the two girls from earlier. "So, mind telling me what is going on?"

Laura and Rachel remained silent. Not wanting to talk to Jason despite what he and his friends did. Jason could tell these kids probably don't trust him. Not that he can blame them, but still he should try.

"We're not here to harm you guys and even if you are mutants we don't care," said Jason as he tries smiling to get their trust. "My friends and I aren't exactly normal. But you already knew that. We just want to help you all in any way we can. We can't do that though if you don't tell us what is going on."

The two girls stare at each other unsure if they can trust these strangers or not. Yes, they did help them, but they aren't sure if they are people that won't betray them. Rachel though decides to use her powers to read Jason's mind to see if he is a good person or not. Once she finished she turns to Laura to share what she saw before she replies.

"My name is Rachel Summers and this is my friend Laura," Rachel introduced herself. "It is nice to meet you, Jason Yondu Quill."

Jason stares at Rachel confused and surprised that she knew his name. "W-what are you psychic?"

Rachel nods in response. "Yes I am," she turns to Laura who slowly nods her head to her. "We know who you are and we need your help."

As she begins telling everything to Jason, the tall figure from earlier began recovering from the punch from Kara. He looks on from afar that the team he came with have been taken out. He could try attacking these kids, but then he saw the Juggernaut is down. If these kids could defeat the Juggernaut then he probably will be taken down too.

He pulls out a device and presses it before he goes into the forest. Hiding from these kids and will wait to see what his bosses will want him to do next. All while remaining out of sight and from the little girl from smelling him. There was something familiar about her.

She reminds him of someone he knows. Someone like…no. It couldn't be. He never had kids. She's probably a failed experiment like the other one is.

He soon gets word from his boss as he hears his instructions. "Follow them and wait until we sent the rest of the team," said a woman through the transmission. "And do not lose them, Victor."

"It's Sabertooth," the tall figure now revealed to be Victor Creed aka Sabertooth replied. "And don't worry. I won't lose them as long as you keep your end of the deal."

 **Well, there we go folks. You all now have read how Jason and the others met with Laura and Rachel. Not exactly the way I'm sure some expected…oh who am I kidding this is probably what many expected. At least they weren't trying to capture each other for a bounty or for an orb.**

 **So, that's good. Also, Kara knockout Juggernaut with one punch…oh that isn't good for whoever hired him huh? Also, yep Sabertooth is in the story. And it seems h doesn't know about Laura.**

 **Good or bad? You decide. But, it looks like Jason and the others will now have to make a choice. Will they get the kids to safety or will they just leave them?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to the new chapter and okay guys I am going to be focusing on finishing this story now. The Pokémon story I am still working on it, but working to finish up all the chapters first. So that way I can upload them whenever I can. But the reason I am working on this more is because the new Avengers trailer came out and it got me hyped up.**

 **So, I am going to work on finishing this story up. So, I can also work on my Injustice/Infinity War story. I'm not going to lie…the trailer made me tear up a bit. Mostly because of how happy I am at how far these films have come. And we will soon see how it will all go.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw our young guardians save Laura, Rachel, and the other mutant kids. What's going to happen now? Who will come after them? And why?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Saskatchewan, Canada_

Jason, Kara, Arthur, and Groot are seen with the kids after they helped save them from the mercenaries. They managed to set up a perimeter around the settlement and round up any of the bad guys. Kara though used a metal container the kids had and use it to contain the Juggernaut. The only problem they found out is the tall bad guy who attacked Rachel was gone.

They didn't bother looking for him and focused on helping the kids. Arthur took a look at the kids and found the drug was starting to wear off some of them. While they waited though, Rachel told them everything of who these kids are. And who the bad guy were.

She told them the kids in the settlement are mutant children that were born in a lab in Mexico. They were made from the DNA of other mutants and were born to be used as weapons. The same company that made them are also the same ones that made the disease that caused mutants to no longer have kids and were the ones who these bad guys work for.

The kids escaped thanks to the help of the people who were against the company. The kids found their way up to the settlement where they were taken care of by the group who helped them. They even get help from the elderly couple that lives close by. But since the kids came here illegally they have to be kept a secret.

Rachel on the other hand wasn't made in a lab. She was born and raised by her family until they passed away years ago. She met Laura and she began living with the other kids. She is a telepath and she used her powers to show the team the images of what these kids went through.

Once she finished Jason and the others began discussing about what they were going to do. All while Rachel and Laura look after their friends.

"I can't believe it," said Kara who was in shocked by what they found out. "Not only did these guys create the disease to destroy the mutants, but they made these kids to be basically weapons."

Arthur sighed as he too was not happy, but not shocked to hear this. "Believe it. I've heard these sort of stories from my mom. She tells me how her friend, Dr. Selvig has seen corporations like Essex make kids as weapons by giving them superpowers. Still, it's amazing that these kids made it out since the kids that S.H.I.E.L.D tries to save not a lot of them make it."

"Or have normal lives afterwards," said Jason as he looks around amazed at how despite what these kids went through they still found ways to live a normal life. "Still, we have to do something. We can't leave these kids here and risk these assholes coming back for them."

"I am Groot," said Groot giving his suggestions.

Arthur shook his head in response. "We would need to prove that Essex had a hand in this, but since they probably had time to destroy any evidence to connect their company to this project that won't help us bring them in."

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D? They can probably investigate them and find something," said Kara not wanting this company to get away with this.

"Probably, but even then it won't be enough," said Arthur as he turns to the five tied up mercenaries. "I also doubt these idiots know anything important to help us out and the big guy in the container is probably too stupid to give us anything."

"I'm Groot. I am Groot," Groot made another suggestion.

"We could go to Abigail and see if she can help us," said Jason figuring that might be a good idea. "The sanctuary isn't that far from here. We can go talk to her and see if she can help us."

"I assume Kara will go," said Arthur as he turns to Jason's ship. "We need to get the ship out of here since the authorities will try tracking us down. So, we should have Aya fly the ship away to lure the authorities away."

Jason knows Arthur is right. It won't be long before the authorities find them. They can leave a small pod ship behind just in case. But Aya will need to get the rest of the ship out of here and keep the authorities busy. At least until they can escape with the kids.

"That's why we need someone who can fly really fast to go over there and then come back once you tell Abigail everything."

Kara begins smiling knowing what Jason wants her to do. "I'm going to need to take one of the kids with me to prove what we're saying is true. Abigail will believe us, but we need to convince the people she needs to talk to."

Jason nods in agreement before turning to the kids. "I'll go talk to them and see if any would like to volunteer."

As the group were discussing on what they were going to do, Rachel and Laura are seen checking on their friends. Thankfully it looks like the drug is wearing off. Luckily for the kids they have some herbs that can counteract the drug. So the kids will be able to recover faster.

One of these kids are Rictor. Rachel just finished telling him about what happened after he and the others got knocked out. She told them how Kara came in to save them, then her friends joined in to fight off the mercenaries, and they drove them away. She even told them who they are after she read their thoughts.

Rictor wasn't happy to hear that Rachel told them who they are. However, if Rachel read their thoughts then she knows if they are good or not.

"So, they aren't mutants?" Rictor asked as Laura gave him some water.

Rachel shook her head in response. "Arthur is half-human and half-Asgardian. Groot and Kara are both aliens. Jason is half-human and half-alien. So, no they are not mutants like us."

Rictor isn't surprised to hear this since they know about aliens and Asgardians. But, he never thought they would ever meet people like them. Still, it was good that they did. Since they saved them from being captured and being sold off to be used as a weapons or worse.

"Can we trust them?" Rictor asked hoping Rachel knows what she is doing.

Rachel nods in response without hesitating or without giving it much thought. "We can trust them. They won't hurt us."

Rictor took in Rachel's response and sighed. "All right. Once everyone is able to walk we'll leave before more show up."

"More Essex guys?" Jason walked over interrupting the talks. "If so don't worry. My friend Kara is going to go fly to find our friend who is at a sanctuary for wild life animals near here. In the meantime, we'll help get you guys to a safe place."

Rictor got up from the ground with Laura's help and looks on serious. "Who is this friend of yours?"

Jason could tell this kid has trust issues. He couldn't blame him, especially what Rachel told him. "Her name is Abigail Stark. Her dad is Tony Stark and he's friends with S.H.I.E.L.D. Once we tell her everything she'll call her dad and he'll send a team to come pick you guys up. So, they can get you somewhere safe."

Rictor, Laura, and Rachel turn to face each other unsure about that idea. Yes, they know who Stark is and who S.H.I.E.L.D. are, but it didn't make them feel better.

Jason noticed the concerned looks on their faces and seemed confused. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel decides to speak up first to let Jason know what's wrong. "We were told by the people who saved us not to trust S.H.I.E.L.D. We were told that Essex has spies inside the organization and if we went to them they would then turn us over to them."

Jason is surprised to hear this since he thought S.H.I.E.L.D. cleaned up their mess after the whole HYDRA situation. But to find out that they still have some moles inside the organization? This isn't good at all. Still, with Abby they should be able to get to the higher-ups.

"Well, don't worry. Our friend's father is Iron Man and he is good friends with the ones in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sure once we talk to them they will help us out," said Jason who is confident that they won't run into any trouble with Abby helping them. "However, we'll need to move somewhere safe until then. How long will it take before all of the kids recover?"

Rachel turns to the rest of the kids and sees some of them are recovering, but it is still going to take some time. "Perhaps it would help if we get those who cannot move yet on a vehicle to get them to where we need to go."

Jason knew the pod ship won't be able to take all the kids. But it should be big enough for those who can't move yet. After looking how many kids there are that haven't recovered yet he figured they can fit. But he'll need to have Arthur fly the pod ship.

"Arthur, you take care of the kids in the pod. I'll walk with the others, okay? Groot, go help Arthur get the kids in the pod" Jason asked as he turns to Kara. "Kara, go meet up with Abby and let her know what is going on."

Kara nods as she flies up into the air and takes off to speak with Abby. Arthur and Groot do their job as they go help the kids. Jason turns to the others and smiles.

"Don't worry. We'll get you guys out of here before you know it," said Jason as he goes to help his friends.

As he left Rictor goes to check the perimeter. To make sure no one suspicious is around. Once he left Laura stands next to Rachel. Rachel didn't turn to Laura, but could read her thoughts.

"You're worried about what I saw aren't you?" Rachel asked getting a small nod from Laura.

During the fighting she tried reading the thoughts of the tall juggernaut bad guy and the beast like man. She couldn't read either one of their thoughts. Even the soldiers. They were wearing some sort of helmet that prevented her from reading their thoughts. It wasn't until they captured them and removed the helmets that she found out who they work for.

That part she told the others that they worked for Essex and came for them. However, what she didn't tell them was their main goal wasn't the kids. But rather for some reason she was the target. Rachel is the one the soldiers were tasked to capture the most.

If the kids got killed or escaped they didn't care. Just as long as Rachel didn't escape. She didn't know why they were after her. She wasn't created in a lab and they couldn't have known who she really is.

So, why? Why are they after her? What do they want? And what is Essex up to?

Laura though is more worried about Rachel's safety and what they want to do to her. "Deberíamos decirle a los demás," Laura suggested since the others should know. "Y tal vez deberíamos decirle ... Raven sobre esto también."

Rachel though shook her head in response and smiles at Laura. "Not yet. Let's first focus on getting the others to safety first and then we'll talk to her."

Rachel sees Jason and his friends finishing helping put the unconscious kids into the pod while Rictor gathers the others to get their things ready. Rachel turns to Laura and kisses her on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's go get our things and get ready," said Rachel as she took her hand to lead her to their place.

Laura blushed a little from the kiss, but still felt bothered by what is going on. Even more bothered by how Essex knows about Rachel. She knew anyone who knew about her existence are either dead or have joined S.H.I.E.L.D. And even if they did know what do they want with her?

 _Meanwhile_

Out in Toronto, Ontario there is a large building called Essex Corporation. It is a genetics corporation that works on medicine, research, and helping scientists with the tools needed to help fight against diseases. Like the disease that prevents mutants from being able to have children. Unbeknownst to the public the company Alkahli-Transigen is owned by Essex and were using it to conduct some illegal experiments.

Behind the scenes, Essex has for years been experimenting with mutants and on humans by trying to see if they possess the mutant gene. This leads to inhumane experiments that result in many of their test subjects being killed, mutated, and nearly killed. But when the disease that was unleashed the company resorted to now trying to make their own mutants. To be used as weapons or to experiment on.

They even use foster homes to lure any mutant children. To be used for more experiments by its owner.

Inside the building, there is meeting being conducted by the board members and its owner/founder Nathaniel Essex. Nathaniel appears to be in his late 40s with long black hair, goatee, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a business suit. Behind him is an Asian woman around her 30s with long black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, wearing a business suit, and wearing glasses. She is seen holding a tablet in her hand as she watches Nathaniel pouring himself a drink into a glass cup in his hand.

He takes a sip of his drink as he listens to one of his members of the board discussing the recent problems they are dealing with.

"Another one of our rehabilitation facilities were raided last night and was set on fire," the board member shows a video footage of the raid.

It showed a young figure with a chain in hand on fire and attacking some of the armed men. They opened fire on the figure, but the figure seemed unharmed and opened fire disintegrating the men. It then showed the figure freeing the children and helping them on a truck with a driver driving them away. It then finished with the figure's glowing eyes looking up at the camera before shooting at it.

"The police have reason to believe it is the same intruder who has been raiding our facilities last month. In addition the backup drives didn't work, which resulted in three years of research being lost."

Nathaniel looks on with no reaction on his face as he took a sip of his drink. "That's the third time our backup drives at these facilities didn't work. Why is that?"

The board member begins clearing his throat as he tries to explain himself. "We um had to cut corners in these facilities sir. Ever since losing the test subjects we were forced to cut back on funding for the other facilities. That means hiring doctors we can control, who were convicts, and who wouldn't talk. We even had to cut back on giving our team proper computers so we can give them the equipment needed for the experiments."

Nathaniel again didn't react to what he is told as he took yet another sip of his drink. "So, money is the issue. Is that what you are telling me?"

The boar member slowly nods in response as the other board members look on concerned. "I…I apologize sir. I-I promise though we will make sure the next facilities will be better equipped and protected. More hired mercenaries and with more weapons."

Nathaniel puts hi drink down and sighed before motioning for his assistant to replay the footage from the raid. "I think it is cleared our security force even with all the equipment and numbers they had they still couldn't beat this one…child. Why do you believe that is it?"

The board member tries to come up with a proper response as he looks down on the table. "Because…they didn't have the proper tools needed to apprehend or kill the intruder?"

Nathaniel shook his head before he replied. "Or maybe is it because you disobeyed my orders again when I told you to send the team to the next location to eliminate this threat. Instead, you chose to waste more of our weapon, our resources, and because of that we have lost more of our research data that we spend time gathering. Do you believe that could be it?"

The board member began getting nervous as he tries to justify his actions. "S-sir. With all due respect. The reason I didn't send the team to these facilities is because…I don't think they were needed. I wanted to show we could handle this one child on our own. And I also didn't want to risk them causing the authorities to find out what we are…"

However, Nathaniel moves his hand up silencing the board member. "That's enough. I gave you a simple task and you once again disobeyed them. You have cost me too much time with your uselessness and I cannot have someone like you around. I'm afraid I have no choice but to terminate you effective immediately."

As he spoke his assistant began walking around the room towards the board member. She stops behind him without him even noticing or paying much attention to her as his focus is on what Nathaniel had told him.

"S-sir? You can't be serious," said the board member who was shocked his boss is firing him. "Please, give me another chance. You can't fire me. I have done so much for you and this company. And I promise if you give me another chance I won't let you down."

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I never said you are fired. I said you are…terminated," Nathaniel turns to his assistant who moves her hand forward and soon five sharp blades pierced through the man's chest from behind causing him to yell.

The other board members stood back in shock as one of their own is killed in front of them. The woman slowly pulls her arms back revealing the blades actually coming from her fingers. She retracted the claws and pulls a napkin from her pocket before wiping her fingers of the blood. She walks back to Nathaniel as he remained in his seat.

"I hope everyone in this room understands what will happen should they fail me from now on, right?" Nathaniel asked as he sees the board member all nod in response and not question what just happened. "Good, now then what's next on the agenda?"

The woman's tablet begins to alert her of a message. She looks at it before kneeling down to whisper something into Nathaniel's ear.

He moves his hand up to motion for her to move away. "On second thought. Meeting adjourned. We will pick this up once I return. Until then I want this…Rider found and killed when I return. Understand?"

The board members all nod their heads in response as Nathaniel begins leaving the room with his assistant. They head towards a nearby door and open it, which leads to his office. It was a rather large room with a tall bookshelf, a fireplace, a chair, a portrait of himself, a large window overlooking the city, and his desk. He walks behind the desk and sits down in his seat before his assistant places the tablet down to show a hologram of a fight.

"When did this occur?" Nathaniel asked as he watches the video of a group of soldiers fighting a group of children.

"20 minutes ago," the woman replied speaking with an accent. "The team we sent down there had the children and the target apprehended until they were attacked by these children."

Nathaniel watched the video with the Juggernaut being taken down by a blond girl who beats him with one punch. The other shows two young boys taking down his trained mercenaries, and a tree creatures killing his men.

"Impressive. Are the three children mutants?" Nathaniel asked.

The woman shook her head. "I don't believe so. The scanners didn't detect any mutation from them. However, we have reason to believe they are heading to the Stark facility," her tablet then shows the distance from where the children are at to the facility they have to get to. "Victor is tracking them. Shall I sent the team to apprehend them?"

Nathaniel nods his head in response. "Does _he_ know what happened?"

The woman nods in response. "He is planning to send her to make sure they bring us the girl alive and in one piece."

"Good," Nathaniel then turns his attention to the three children and smiles. "Bring me this one…" he points to one of the three kids. "I have a feeling this one could be worth testing to see what secrets he holds," he said as his eyes begin glowing red.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah if you guys know your Marvel comics you know who Nathaniel is along with his assistant. It also looks like more trouble is coming for the kids. Hopefully they'll get the help they need before it happns. But will they make it?**

 **Will they get to safety Will they run into trouble? Will they end up in a fight? And what are the bad guys up to?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to the new chapter and we are not long for Endgame. Got my ticket and shit it was cutting it close. Just glad I didn't get front row since that would have been a pain in the ass. I don't like front row since its bad for my eyes to be close to the screen.**

 **Plus, I probably wouldn't be able to see everything. Seriously, what the hell people? Nonetheless I got my ticket and I hope everyone did too. Sorry for taking a while on this one I um got stuck with jury duty.**

 **So, I didn't have time to work on this. Still, I got to work on this quickly and I hope everyone likes it. So, last time we saw our young heroes getting the kids to safety. All while we were introduced to Nathaniel Essex. I'm sure many know who he is, but hopefully in the future now that Disney owns 20th Century Fox we'll see him appear one day.**

 **So, what's going to happen now? Who will come after them? Will our young heroes be enough to protect the kids? Or will something get in their way?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter VII**

 _Saskatchewan, Canada_

"And you are absolutely sure they gave you everything? There are no details missing?" an older looking Tony Stark asked as he speaks to his Kara and his daughter Abigail Stark.

Tony Stark appears to be in his 40s, but was actually in his 60s. But thanks to a new drug made by Wakanda he is able to appear 20 years younger. Good thing too since he didn't want to look old around his 12 year old daughter. Would make him feel too old.

Kara had arrived to the sanctuary and finished explaining everything. Telling them about Transigen, the children being made in Mexico, trained to be weapons, and how Transigen was made by Essex to perform illegal experiments. She also told them about how Essex sent mercenaries after the kids. Intending to capture them and probably use them as weapons.

This didn't sit well with Tony. He knew for a long time now that S.H.I.E.L.D has been investigating Essex for ten years. They suspected something was wrong when they found out one of their facilities, which housed mutant children was being used for experiments. Of course, these facilities didn't have anything that would connect Essex with any knowledge of the experiments.

As a result they couldn't arrest the higher-ups. Anyone they could arrest who might have any information always ended up dead.

"I'm sure," said Kara reassuring Mr. Stark that what she told him is all she knows. "As we speak, Jason is bringing the kids to a safe area where we hope you can provide a transport to bring them here or with S.H.I.E.L.D for safety."

Tony sighed knowing that the information they got is a good start, but not enough to bring Nathaniel Essex in.

"I'll contact S.H.I.E.L.D and let them know what is going on, but as far as getting them involved to protect the kids that might be a problem," said Tony knowing there's one thing standing in their way.

Abigail listened to everything that was going on and despite her young age she's a smart kid. As smart as her dad and knew that these kids are going to need their help, but unfortunately she knew what that problem is.

"My dad is right," said Abigail as she spoke up to explain the problem. "Unfortunately S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have much authority as they used to. They have to go through the Canadian government in order to send any of their agents or ships to enter the country. That will prove to be a problem though since these kids entered the country illegally and knowing the Canadian government they'll want to take of this themselves. Not to mention your ship entering Canadian airspace illegally will put you guys in trouble."

"You can't be serious, right?" Kara asked Tony shocked that they can't do anything unless they ask permission first.

Tony sighed as he nods in agreement with his daughter. "Sadly it's true. We appreciate the information you brought us, but even with this it won't be enough to convince the Canadian government. Not with Nathaniel Essex having connections within their government for the work his company does. So, until then we can't get S.H.I.E.L.D involved."

Kara didn't like this at all. Not only can't S.H.I.E.L.D not help them, but they can't arrest the people in charge of Essex. I mean, she and the others knew this. But they had hope Tony would at least do something about it.

"Still, dad. Can't we bring them here?" Abigail asked figuring it wouldn't be too much of a problem. "This is private property and we did buy this land from the Canadian government. If Essex did send any of their men we can capture them and keep the children safe."

Tony was just about to suggest that, but figured his daughter would figure it out. "I'll see if I can send a transporter to pick the kids up," Tony begins typing something on his phone and then sends it to his daughter before she shows it to Kara. "Ms. Zor-El, make sure to bring the children to this area. I'll be sending a few of my suits to make sure you are all protected. "

Kara understood and is glad to know they'll be getting something. "Thank you. I appreciate this, Mr. Stark. I should head back to the others to let them know."

"Of course. We'll see you back here soon," said Tony as he disappeared from the room revealing to be a hologram.

Abigail begins walking Kara out while also handing her the phone. "My father will have a transport meet you here. We'll also make sure to keep the authorities out of the way so you can bring your ship in. Just please don't be late. Otherwise they'll figure out something is wrong."

Kara understood and puts the phone away. "Don't worry. So long as they have me they'll be fine."

Abigail sighed as she shook her head. "Just because you're super powerful doesn't mean you're invincible. You need to be on your guard for anything and I do mean anything."

Kara sighed as she turns to the young girl. "You Sound like Jason and Arthur. I know I need to be careful, but honestly with everything that has been going on I don't think I have much to worry about."

Abigail though sighed once more knowing no one is invincible. She knows it and she knows her father with everything he has been through knew it too.

"Just be smart and think carefully," said Abigail as they go outside. "And when you fight these guys don't underestimate them. Chances are they'll be waiting for you."

Kara didn't seem bothered by the last comment as she begins smiling. "I doubt they'll figure out how to deal with me," she soon took off and flies back to the others.

 _Meanwhile_

An elderly woman in her 50s is seen working on her garden, which is outside her two-story wooden home. She appears to with short white hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Nearby an elderly man is with short grey hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin. He is seen on his rocking chair with a shotgun in hand.

The two elderly are seen waiting for the children to show up. The mutant children that they have been tasked to take care of since they arrived last year. Their job usually is checking in on them and making sure everything is okay. All while also making sure they stay out of trouble.

The elderly man didn't usually like taking out his gun, but he always kept it clean and loaded in case something does happen. When they were told about the kids being discovered he knew he needed to have it on hand.

They soon see the kids arriving with the older kids that they were told helped them. The elderly man got up from his rocking chair first and stood by the porch. All while the elderly woman approached the kids. Some of the younger kids ran up to the elderly woman happy to see her.

Jason noticed the elderly woman as Rictor goes to speak with the old man. Rachel leans close to Jason and tells him who they are.

"They're the elderly couple we told you about," said Rachel as she introduced him to the elderly. "The woman's name is Mallory McCoy. The man with her is John MacTaggert."

Jason listened to the last names and seemed confused. "Wait. You guys told me they're a couple. So, they don't have the same last names?"

Rachel giggled and shook her head in response. "They aren't really married. Mallory been a friend of John and his family for years. She takes care of John since he lost his wife. But a lot of the kids think they are married and they decide to go along with it at times."

Jason understood and feels that makes sense. "Well, thanks for letting me know."

Mallory looks behind the kids to see Laura approaching her. Mallory hugs Laura and feels her hugging her back. Mallory smiled at the young girl as she brushes her hair back. She then looks over to see Rachel walking over to them as she hugs the elderly woman.

"I'm glad to see you are all safe," said Mallory as she hugs the two girls.

"We almost weren't," said Rachel as she broke the hug and turns to Jason. "If it wasn't for him and his friends."

Mallory turns to the boy as Jason helps his friend Arthur and Groot out of the ship to help the other kids. Mallory breaks the hug and approaches the strangers before she stood before Jason. She stares at him and Arthur as if she is trying to get a read off of them. The two boys and Groot stood by while she does this knowing what she is doing.

After a minute she begins smiling and offers her hand to them. "Thank you for keeping the children safe. We owe you all so much."

Jason shook his head. "No need ma'am. We're just glad to have been able to help. Oh by the way my name is Jason Yondu Quill," Jason then turns to his friends. "This is Arthur Foster and this is Groot."

"I am Groot," said Groot as he spoke up to the elderly woman.

Mallory seems confused by the strange alien plant reintroducing himself, until Arthur explained this. "It's his language. He's saying 'its nice to meet you, ma'am'," Arthur translated.

"I see, well it's good to see all of you," said Mallory as she sees John walking over with Rictor. "John, I take it Rictor told you everything."

John nods in response before turning to the boys. "Mind if we go inside to talk? Rictor, will stay out here and keep an eye on things."

"Sure," said Jason as he follows the elderly inside with Arthur and right behind him.

All while Rachel turns to Rictor. "What are they going to talk to them about?"

Rictor sighed as he grabs his bag. "Just tell them about the group that helped us and the importance of keeping them a secret from S.H.I.E.L.D that's all," he lifts his bag and turns to the other kids. "I'm going to go set up these devices up. Jason said they will protect us from anyone trying to attack us. So, let's hope he's right."

Rictor begins taking off and calling for five of the kids to help him.

While he does this Laura looks back at where the boys were taken and sighed. "Crees que ella le dirá quién es ella?"

Rachel turns to Laura and shook her head in response. "Not yet I bet. However, I will need to talk to her once they finish so I can see if…if she knows why Essex is coming after me?"

Laura got a little worried about that and is hoping that Mallory will have the answers. And maybe whatever she knows will help keep Rachel safe.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Jason and Arthur are seen sitting in a sofa in the living room. John and Mallory are sitting across from them with Groot sitting behind the boys. John began asking the boys how they know S.H.I.E.L.D and who their parents are. Jason told them his parents are Star-Lord and Gamora, from the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Arthur told them his mother is Jane Foster and his father…despite hesitating for a moment he told them his father was Thor. This surprised the two elderly who didn't expect to meet a child of Thor. Still, they were glad the boys were honest with them. They also figured they got their answer about S.H.I.E.L.D since Thor knew them and they knew the Guardians of the Galaxy are friends with the Avengers.

So, John began telling the boys who they work for. He tells them first his mother Moira used to work with Charles Xavier and how she helped him find mutant children to care for in his school. She soon left him to become a doctor, while also helping mutant children. All while raising her son who was born three years after she first met Charles and had her memory of him forgotten.

John ended up joining the military in 1982 after graduating from high school, while his mother continued helping mutant children. After he was discharged he worked with his mother to help save mutant children who were being used as weapons and experiments. Unfortunately she passed away in 1925 while trying to find a cure for the outbreak that caused mutants to no longer have children.

So, John continued his job helping save mutant children, including working with small groups like the ones that helped him save the kids in Mexico from Essex. Despite his age he still did his job and made sure the children were all brought to Canada safely.

"I met Mallory in 1993 and helped me marry my wife. We became friends for 37 years and she helped me save the children," said John as he looks over a picture of him and his wife. "Even helped me get through some difficult times in my life."

Mallory placed her hand on John's hand for comfort. "I did what I felt was right. I owed you and Rose so much for the kindness you both showed me," she said with a small smile before turning to the boys. "Still, I didn't do much to help these kids. All I did was communicate with the group and organize their travels."

"Its still something," said Arthur who knew Mallory's role was still important. "Still, I'm surprised you guys managed to keep these kids safe for so long. Without the authorities finding out here and in the United States."

"That's what happens when you have a lot of connections like the two of us have," said Mallory as she took a sip of her tea. "The group were all former nurses, lawyers, teachers, and soldiers who wanted to help the children when they found out what was being done to them. But they needed help so we did what we could to assist them and get the children to safety."

"The only problem we dealt with was getting them across the border due to how tight security got over the years," said John who is glad they found a way around the border. "Once we got them over though it was easier, except for the fact we had to deal with those who worked for Essex."

"The ones who were sent after the kids," said Jason remembering what Rictor told them earlier.

John nods in response. "Even once they came here we had to take extra precautions to make sure they couldn't track them here," he then sighed as he looks out the window to see the kids setting up camp. "It seems though we didn't do enough."

"You did the best you could and at least they're all safe," said Arthur knowing that's what matters. 'Still, don't worry. We'll help get them to safety. Our friend is going to come back soon to let us know the kids will be taken to safety soon."

"We appreciate the help," said Malloy who is thankful for what the boys are doing. "Still, you don't have to stay. This doesn't involve any of you and we can handle it from here."

Jason turns to Arthur knowing they had this talk before, but they both knew leaving is not an option. "We know, but we're still going to stay. We're in this as much as all of you. And besides, we wouldn't want to leave when things just got started. So, if it's all the same with you ma'am we're going to stick around."

John and Mallory both begin smiling as they turn to each other. They could tell they aren't going anywhere and want to make sure the kids stay safe as much as they want to.

"All right then. I can help get you some rooms to sleep in," said Mallory as she begins getting up.

Arthur though got up and replied. "No, no ma'am. It's okay. We have our ship and we'll be staying there. Besides, I don't think we'll be doing much sleeping since we'll be keeping guard tonight."

"Fair enough," said John as he got up from his seat. "I'll show you boys around so we can set up some traps. Come on."

The boys and Groot soon begin following John as they leave the room. Once they were gone Mallory got up and begins heading to the basement. She heads down the stairs where they keep some of their old stuff that they don't use or just keep to remember. She heads over to a wall, which appeared to have a doorknob on it.

She turns the knob and reveals a hidden tunnel. She took a flashlight from a nearby box and uses it to look deep into the tunnel. She knew this was dug years ago to help anyone they have in their home out of here. It's a five mile tunnel that leads to a hidden exit on the other side.

It also leads to a hidden bunker that John had built years ago, but she knew the kids wouldn't use what is there. Still, once the kids make it to the other side they'll be safe.

She hears the door open to the basement and looks up. She sees its Rachel coming down the stairs. She closes the door and noticed Laura staying by the stairs, while Rachel makes it down. She stood before Mallory and said nothing.

Mallory though knew why she is here. She knew it the moment she arrived when Jason mentioned what happened. How the mercenaries appeared to have one target in mind. That the target is Rachel, but she's sure the poor girl already knew that and why they came for her.

"Please, be honest with me," said Rachel as she sounds a bit scared. "When you saved me years ago you told me what my mother did. The power that she had within her. You told me how powerful she was and how dangerous she was, especially when she lost control of these powers. I know…I know my mother didn't give them to me unless she knew I could control it, but…"

"You want to know if those men know about that power and if that's why they are after you, right?" Mallory asked getting a small nod response from Rachel. She lets out a small sigh before she continued. "Yes. I don't doubt that's why they are after you. I'm sure they came for what you have within you and they want to use it. How they know I don't know. But if they are after you then we will need to keep you safe."

Mallory knew if they are after her then they know the power she is capable of. "We don't have a lot of options at the moment. If they do come here then we'll have to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Just as long as you don't make me unleash this power," said Rachel refusing to let whatever power within her loose out of fear of what it would do.

Mallory shook her head in response. "No. That's the last thing we want. What I suggesting though is if things go bad you will escape with Laura and get away from here."

"W-what about you and the others? I don't want to leave you all behind and risk getting killed," said Rachel who refused to run away while those she loves fight.

Mallory walks over to Rachel and placed her hand on her face. "You're so much like your mother. Brave and caring, but you're not ready. You will be one day, but not now," she replied in a comfort tone. "Don't worry about us. I'll make sure the kids get away safely. I promised Charles I would keep you safe no matter what. Even if it means giving my life for you."

Rachel begins feeling some tears forming in her eyes as she wraps her arms around Mallory for a hug. Mallory returns the hug and tries her best to comfort the child.

"It's not fair," said Rachel as she begins sniffling. "I already lost my family once. I don't want to lose another one."

"You won't," said Mallory as she strokes the girl's hair. "Your family will always be with you no matter what. Through your memories and their love for you."

Rachel breaks the hug and looks up at Mallory. "R-really?"

Mallory nods in response. "Really. I thought I lost all my family too, but…so long as there is still life in me I will never let them take you or the kids. No matter what."

Rachel knew Mallory meant every word. Not because she read her mind, but because of how she said it and how she meant it. She could feel the strong confidence coming from her and how it made her feel happy. She truly believes in what she is saying and didn't doubt her.

"Thank you…Mallory," said Rachel.

Mallory shook her head and smiles at the girl. "When we're with the others its Mallory, but when it's just the two…" she then remembers Laura is there as she turns to her. "Three of us you can call me by my real name."

"O-oh. Okay. Um thank you…Raven," said Rachel as she calls the elderly woman by her real name before the three begin heading up the stairs to rejoin the others.

 _Meanwhile_

The figure tracking the kids since they left their home spots the kids working on something. He could see they are placing something around the area and knew it must be some traps. He knew he could take these kids down, but it would attract too much attention. So, he decided to try finding a way to sneak around them without alerting them to his presence.

He soon hears his communicator going off and begins activating it. "What do you want?" he spoke annoyed through the communicator.

"Stand down, Victor," said a woman on the other side. "We are on our way. Stand down until we arrive."

"The kids are setting up a trap. I can sneak in and get the girl," said the figure now revealed to be Victor.

"I said stand down now. You will not jeopardize the mission," said the woman angrily this time in her response. "You have failed the master already once with your incompetence. You will not disobey him and risk losing the girl. You make a move and you will be punished."

"He is not my master," said Victor angrily in his response as he didn't like being treated like a slave. "I also won't be treated like an animal. I am going in right now and…"

The woman remained silent for a moment while Victor spoke until she replied, but her tone changed to a calm yet cold tone. "Victor, do you want me to call Kushina and let her know what you are doing."

Victor stopped and begins growling angrily. The woman heard this and seemed satisfied with what she just did.

"I'll take that as a no. Now, do not move, stay where you are, and wait till we get there. Otherwise…I'll give Miko and Maka a call too to let them know what is going on. Understand?"

Victor begins breathing in and out heavily before he opens his mouth to respond. "When this is over this better never contact me again. If you do I will hunt you down and kill you, you bitch."

"Understood, Victor. Now be a good boy and sit," said the woman before the communicator turned off.

 **That's the end of the chapter. So, I gave some hints on who Mallory is and who John's mother is. So, if you figured it out then good job. For those who don't know don't worry you'll figure it out in time no worries.**

 **Also, it looks like Tony in my story is still alive, but is glad he has something to not look old. Yeah, in my story he's very old due to how old he is in the cinematic universe and by this year…yeah had to make some changes. Still, good thing for him otherwise people would think Abigail's dad is her grandpa. Now that would be bad for the poor girl.**

 **Still, it looks like some progress was made. But will they survive till the next day to get the kids to safety? Or will they run into some trouble before then? And you all figured out who Victor is?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to the new chapter and getting closer to the Endgame deadline. Hoping to get this done before then. So, rushing this out as fast as possible. Luckily I did this and another chapter during WrestleMania. So, I was able to focus on them and stayed up late to do it.**

 **Last time we saw Jason and the others meet the elderly people who are caring for the kids. We also saw the team learn a bit about Mallory and John. How they helped the kids and why they care for them. But are they hiding any other secrets from the team?**

 **What does Mallory know about Rachel's powers? Why is she so worried about using them? Will we find out more today about this? Or will the bad guys come in to ruin the fun?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter VIII**

 _Saskatchewan, Canada_

The sun began to set as the kids soon began settling in. John and Mallory provided some rooms and the living room for the younger kids to sleep in. All while Jason offered his small pod ship for some of the other kids. The rest decided to sleep outside.

John gave them all tents that he kept in the closet so the kids can all sleep in. Jason, Arthur, Groot, and Kara though decided they would stay up for the night.

Kara had arrived later and was introduced to the elderly couple. They seemed nice and she was welcomed to their home. The team decided to help the adults make some food for the kids, while also telling them the good news. That tomorrow they will be taken to the Stark facility where they will be protected.

Sadly, S.H.I.E.L.D won't be able to lend them a hand. However, this was still fine since Tony Stark's facility is well-protected. Even if Essex sends an army won't be able to break through. So, this was good for everyone, including Rachel who was relieved to hear this.

The kids are all together talking to one another, telling stories, and playing some games. All while Jason is on the roof of the house with Kara. Arthur is on the ground using a telescope to show the kids the stars that are emerging. While Groot plays with the kids around the home.

Jason smiled seeing this as Kara leans in close to him so she can wrap her arm around his waist. "You know. Despite everything that happened this turned out pretty well. I mean, as long as we get the kids to safety."

Jason nods in response, while smiling at Kara. "We will. We just have to make it through the night and then make it tomorrow," he looks at the coordinates that Abby left for them and sighs. "Luckily for us its not too far away for the kids to walk. We just need to make sure no one is following us."

Kara has tried to use her powers to see if anyone is following them, but so far she got nothing. "It's been too quiet around here. I don't like it."

Jason nods in agreement. It is rather nice right now, but with what happened they couldn't relax completely. "Well, we'll know is there is danger or not if they make a move. The best we can do is just enjoy this moment of peace until something happens."

Kara sighed as her expression turned to one of concern. "I wish nothing bad would happen. These kids have gone through so much. They deserve to have a normal childhood. I just wish Tony could have done more to convince S.H.I.E.L.D to help us."

Jason couldn't disagree with Kara about that, but he also knew Tony has his reasons. "He isn't wrong though. Until we have more proof of what Essex is doing we can't touch them."

"I say we take the fight to them and expose them for what they have done," Kara suggested not wanting to stick around doing nothing.

Jason though shook his head disagreeing with the idea. "That would be bad. If we did that and found nothing then we'll be seen as the bad guys. I know you don't like what they did, but we also have to play it smart. If these guys make their move and we capture anyone who might know something we can use them."

Kara though knew the chances of that is slim to none. "Even then I'm sure they would erase anything incriminating," she then looks up into the sky and sighed. "I know it sounds like what I am saying is irrational, but…I just want these kids to feel normal and be kids. Without worrying about someone taking them away and experimenting on them. Treating them like objects that don't have any feelings."

Jason understands what Kara is saying, but he knew there is more to what she is saying. "They will, Kara. It will take time and it will take good people to care for them. But they will get through this. Just like you got through what Brainiac did to you and your home."

Kara turns to Jason and shook her head. "I got through some of it, but not all of it. He's still out there Jason and he won't stop what he is doing until someone stops him. When I find a way home…I will stop him."

Jason sighed as he got up and walks near the edge of the room. "Kara. I know you think you are ready for whatever comes your way, but you know strength doesn't always win a fight. It's how you use your strength and play smart that can help you win any fight. Not going off without a plan to stop a guy who has probably faced a lot of super powerful beings like you."

Kara stood up and crossed her arms over her chest looking a bit ticked. "So, you don't think I can beat him by myself?"

Jason approached Kara and knows his response won't go well with Kara, but he hopes she'll listen to what else he'll say. "Alone? No. I don't think you can beat him. All of us together to fight with you...yes."

Kara wasn't happy to hear Jason saying she couldn't beat Brainiac alone, until she heard him say they can beat him together. It was a nice response, but she won't ever let Jason or the others fight Brainiac. If he finds his way to this world…It is a sweet gesture, but she couldn't risk it. She couldn't bear to lose more people she loves.

Kara moves her right hand over and grabs his hand. Squeezing it gently and tries smiling. "Jason, you're very sweet, but…this is something I have to do. Not just for myself, but for my people."

Jason though didn't let this stop him as he squeezes her hand back then moves his free hand up to her face. Stroking it gently and smiles. "Well, as your captain, I'm not going to let you fight some cyborg alone. We'll fight him together and we'll make him pay what he did. And you can't stop me from fighting him."

Kara begins giggling softly knowing he is so freaking stubborn. But then again, she's freaking stubborn too. That's why she can't wait with him. No matter what they say.

The two begin leaning in to kiss when suddenly Jason's communicator begins going off causing the two teenagers to jump. They soon realize where the noise is coming from as he checks to see who is calling him.

"That Gamora?" Kara asked getting a small nod from Jason. "Go ahead. I'll wait here."

Jason nods as he begins leaping off the roof and goes to take his call. All while Kara sits back down on the roof and looks back out into the sky.

"Brainiac is who destroyed your home, right?" Kara looks behind her to see Rachel walking towards her. "I'm sorry for overhearing your conversation. I was coming up to bring you both some lemonade," she shows the two drinks hovering next to her. "If you want I can come back later."

Kara shook her head and motions for Rachel to join her. Rachel did so and sits down next to Kara who took the glass of lemonade, while the other is set down next to her.

"Brainiac is an alien that travels around other worlds and takes with him many of the species he wants to study," Kara began explaining so Rachel didn't need to go into her mind again. "My home, Krypton was one of these worlds he attacked. My mother knew when he got what he wanted he would destroy our world. So, she got me off-world, but was killed by Brainiac's robots. My cousin Kal was also with me, but on a separate pod."

"The pod went to the planet you both were heading to, but yours go sent off-course," said Rachel recalling what she read from her mind, until she realized what she did. "I'm sorry. I did it again."

Kara simply smiles at the girl and shook her head. "No, no. It's okay. But please let me finish, okay?" once she got a nod from the girl, Kara continued. "Yes, my ship got knocked off-course and was sent to this world. I was afraid I would die out there drifting into space. With no one to save me…until Jason showed up and saved me."

Rachel smiles a little and is glad to know Kara has someone who was there for her. "You like him a lot," she replied as she looks down while smiling. "I don't need to use my powers to figure that out. I know you care about him and I know he cares about you. That's why he wants you to be careful, because he doesn't want you to get hurt. Just like I worry for Laura whenever she tries defending me."

Kara didn't mean to make it seem like her and Jason aren't close. They do make it obvious. She looks down spotting Laura on a nearby tree looking at them. She could tell she was keeping an eye on Rachel since she didn't take her eyes off of them.

"She's your own personal bodyguard?" Kara asked while chuckling a little. "She cares a lot about you huh?"

Rachel nods as she waves at Laura. "We met a year ago after she arrived with the other kids. I read her mind and saw the people she lost, including two who…who I knew growing up. I cared for her and did all I could to help her. One thing led to another and now she looks out for me since…I'm not very good at using my powers."

"Really?" Kara asked looking confused. "You seem to be a natural at using them."

Rachel chuckled softly as she shook her head. "I am good at lifting certain things that I can handle. However, anything heavier or that requires more power is too dangerous for me to control."

Kara seems even more confused on what Rachel is telling her. There is more power in her? If that's so why not use it all? If she's too powerful then she might need a mentor.

"Well, if you'd like we can get someone to help you," said Kara who figures someone with strong telepathic powers might be able to help them."

Rachel shook her head in response. "Trust me the power that's inside of me doesn't want to be controlled. It wants to be unleashed…" said Rachel as she looks out to the others playing around. "And I'm afraid if I unleash it then it will destroy everyone I love."

Meanwhile, Jason is walking near a tree away from the kids as he talks to his mom. He didn't want to let her know what is going on since he knew if she found out she would be mad. Even tell them to come back home and let the people of Earth handle it. So, Jason did what he felt was best…lie to his mom.

He knew it had to be a good convincing lie since he knew his mom would figure out if he is telling the truth or not. So, he told her that they decided to stay for the night after dropping off the cocoon with Arthur. Visit some of their friends and just spend a nice quiet day on Earth. He promised though that once they are done they will return soon.

"And you didn't call me about this before because?" Gamora waited to hear the reason her son failed to mention this to her earlier in the day.

"Well um I didn't tell you because I thought you would be busy or maybe asleep since the whole time difference thing?" Jason knew that was a dumb lie he just told since he knew what time everything is thanks to his ship. "Okay, I didn't tell you because I forgot. I'm sorry mom."

Gamora listened carefully to what her son told her and wasn't sure if he is being truthful or is hiding something. She taught her son a lot of things, but lying wasn't one of them, especially how bad she is at telling them.

Rocket on the other hand is very good at lying and has been teaching Jason how to be good at it. So, if he is lying then she won't be able to tell, but was good at getting the truth out of him.

"Well, you know what? I think that sounds very lovely," said Gamora as her tone changed, which both confused Jason and made him nervous.

"I-it does? I mean um of course it does," said Jason as he tries to play it cool. "So yeah no worries mom. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier and I promise we will come back home soon."

"No, no it's fine my son. I think that's its good you and your friends are out enjoying your day together to relax," said Gamora in a tone that Jason felt very uncomfortable, especially the 'son' part. "I know you all have been working very hard and I think this is a good idea, my son."

The reason why Jason felt uncomfortable about what his mom is saying is because she hasn't called him 'my son' in years. She always calls him by his name once he got older or whenever does call him her son it's when she is fighting someone who is trying to harm him.

So, two things is happening right now. One: his mom got replaced by an alien that wants to take over all life and control them with one hive mind? Or two: his mom knows he's lying and is doing this to get the truth out of him.

Gamora now makes her mom to see how her son will react. "In fact, it's such a good idea I think I'll come over to Earth too. So we can spend time together as mother and son."

"No!" Jason replied until he covered his mouth and tries to calm down. "I mean, no mom. It's okay. We can spend time together when I get back and we can go visit maybe some planets you traveled with dad to. Or maybe we can go spend time with Aunt Nebula and listen to some stories about your time together."

Gamora got her answer and knows her son is lying. "No, no I think this is a good idea. In fact…" she begins pressing some buttons and smiled. "I now know where you are so I'll be heading there soon. See you in the morning, my son. I love you."

"Wait mom! Hold on let me just…" but it was too late.

His mom hung up and Jason groaned loudly knowing she saw through his lie. He got up and puts his communicator away.

"Welp…we're screwed," said Jason as he sighs before leaning against the tree and rubs his head. "This is just perfect."

"Why did you lie to her?" Jason looks up to see Laura sitting on a tree branch looking down at him. "Your mother…why did you lie to her?"

"You speak English?" Jason could understand Spanish, but he just figured the girl didn't know how to speak any other. "Any reason why you didn't speak English before?"

"Any reason why you are avoiding my questions?" Laura replied with her own question on him avoiding her questions.

Jason was about to counter argue her argument…but he knew she has a point. Her knowing English, Spanish, or Kree wasn't the point right now.

So, he decides to answer her question. "I don't like lying to her about these sort of things, but I feel at times she doesn't think we can handle any tough situation. Even something like protecting you guys from a bunch of armed mercenaries, which to be honest we can, but she doesn't think we can."

"Why?" Laura asked again still not getting her answer.

Jason lets out a small sigh and leans back against the tree. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm her son and it's a mother's job to look out for her children. Maybe it's because she was raised by a homicidal tyrant that wiped out half of her people, including her own mother. Or maybe…maybe because she's worried about losing me like how she lost my dad."

Laura hears the last pat Jason said and climbs down the tree to stand next to him. "You…lost your dad?"

Jason's expression turned to one of sadness as he looks down at the ground. "It was seven years ago. I was kidnapped by some bad people who were after my dad. He saved me, but he lost his life doing so."

Laura looks away from Jason for a moment while taking in what he said. She didn't think much of Jason or his friends since she didn't want to try bonding with people who were only here for a day. She also felt they wouldn't understand what they all went through. But it seems…perhaps she was wrong, especially how Jason's father reminds her of…her father.

"What was your father like?" Laura asked now curious to know more about Jason's father.

Jason turns to Laura and smiles a little. "He used to live on Earth long ago until he came was taken by my grandfather after my grandmother passed away. My dad would travel around the galaxy fighting against bad guys, saving worlds, and even saving the whole universe. He was the original Star-Lord. And he was my hero."

Laura was amazed to hear that Jason's father used to travel in space and fight against bad guys. She knew aliens existed and there were thousands of worlds. But she never thought she would ever meet one of them. Still, at least Jason was lucky to spend years with his father, while Laura, not so much, but she still cherished the short time they had.

"Laura, if you don't mind me asking…" Jason hesitated to ask her this question since Rachel warned him to be careful when he asked. "Rachel told me how you guys were born. Did you ever meet your parent whose DNA is in you? I mean, if you're fine answering."

Laura wasn't sure if she should tell him about herself, but he did tell her about his father so…maybe a little bit about herself is fine.

"I did. I met him last year, but…he was dying," said Laura recalling watching Logan struggling to stay alive with what was happening to him. "He ended up dying to save me and my friends escape. So we can live in peace and not be used as weapons."

Jason was surprised to hear Laura knew her father, but he died saving her and the kids. "I guess we both have something in common huh?" Jason asked as he sees Laura looking away from him. "Laura, listen I know things between all of us has not been easy, but I'm glad at least…"

Laura moves her hand up cutting Jason off as she looks around as if something is there. Jason noticed this too and took out his blaster. He then presses something on his watch, which is a silent beacon that is on the watch of the others. This will let them know something is up without causing a panic.

Jason follows Laura as she begins sniffing out whatever it is she smells. She didn't know what it is, but it smells familiar. Jason keeps his guard up, while looking around to make sure nothing surprises them. He looks over to Laura to see her claws appear from her knuckles slowly.

Jason soon sees something up near some trees and quickly grabs Laura before pulling away. Suddenly a large figure emerged from the tree and attacks, but the moment he does he crashes into a blue barrier that knocks him away. Jason aims his blaster at the figure with Laura beside him. Jason soon sees armed men appear from the trees and opened fire.

Their shots though are deflected off of the same barrier that the figure crashed into. The bullets disintegrate against the barrier as Kara, Groot, and Arthur join Jason. Soon the other kids arrived including John, Mallory, and Rachel. The men soon stopped firing as Jason motions for Rictor to get the kids back.

Arthur looks around the barrier and sighs in relief. "Remind me to thank Kymera for the lovely gift she gave us," he said to Kara.

Soon the figure stood up and is revealed to be the same tall figure that attacked Rachel. Laura got angry and tries to attack, but Jason grabs her and pulls her away.

"Don't!" Jason motions to the barrier. "As long as the shield holds they can't come in. Go back with Rachel and get the others to the house," Jason puts his blaster away and turns to the others. "We'll handle this."

Laura almost forgot about the shield that the others set up that Arthur had given them. She wanted to go after this bastard for what he did to Rachel, but she knew she had to protect her. So, she begins walking back and letting Rictor know to fall back. Mallory joined the kids along with Rachel, while John joins Jason.

"Mind if I stick around?" John asked while armed with his double-barrel shotgun. "I got questions for these guys on why they are here."

"Knock yourself out," said Jason as they begin approaching the barrier.

As they did the tall figure looks behind him to see two other women approach him. One of them is an Asian woman around her 30s with long black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and wearing black leather jumpsuit. The other is a woman in her 30s with long black hair with purple hair streaks, violet eyes, and blue leotard. The two women approach the tall figure as the second woman motions for him to step back.

"Good work, Victor," said the second woman as the first kept quiet. "Yuriko and I were right that they would have something waiting for us."

The one called Victor growls softly as the burn mark from crashing into the shield began healing. "You didn't tell me they had one because why, Psylocke?" Victor asked angrily.

"Consider it punishment for disobeying us," said the second woman now revealed to be Psylocke as she sees the kids approach them. She took out her sword and begins moving it along the barrier in front of them. "Hmm let me guess, Wakanda technology?" she asked the kids. "I'm impressed. And here I thought you were just a bunch of immature children pretending to be heroes."

"These immature children easily took down your buddies," said Kara who didn't like being called a child.

"Who? The Juggernaut?" Psylocke began to laugh. "He's child's play compared to us," she then turns towards the old man. "You in charge?"

"No ma'am. Just the owner of this here land you and your friends are trespassing on," said John as he cocks his weapon. "So, I suggest you and your friends leave now before I shoot you all down."

Psylocke scoffed off the old man's threats before turning to Jason. "You in charge then?"

Jason nods in response. "Looks that way," said Jason as he looks at the woman's associates. "I take it you here for the kids?" when he didn't get a response from them he realized who they are after. "Or rather one of them…right?"

Psylocke turns to Yuriko who nods to her. Psylocke turns to Jason and response. "My master doesn't have time to play games so here's the deal: You hand us over the girl and we promise to spare you all. No one will die and no one will get hurt. You refuse and well…you get the idea."

Jason though didn't believe any of this. "Lady, we both know you don't plan to let us live. We're like thorns on the side of a rose. You won't give the rose to someone you know unless you get rid of the thorns. So, even if we did give you the girl you wouldn't spare any of us," this isn't the first time they have been in a scenario like this where the bad guys don't keep their word. "So, don't insult our intelligence."

"And let's also be honest," said Arthur as he moves his hand along the shield. "You know what technology this is. We both know you master doesn't have anything strong enough to break through this. Even your soldiers can't penetrate this."

Psylocke moves her hand up as a glowing purple energy begins emitting around her right hand. It soon formed around her hand as she begins moving it along the shield as if she was trying to cut it. It didn't seem to work, but that didn't stop her from smiling. She instead moves her hand away as the energy around her hand disappeared.

"We shall see," she motions for the others to step back as the soldiers begin retreating back into the trees. She moves her hand up and soon they begin hearing something coming in from a distance.

"What's going on?" John asked wondering what that noise is.

"I don't know," said Arthur as he looks around hearing the noise getting louder.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked if it was an aircraft.

Kara shook her head as she uses her x-ray vision to see what it is. She soon got her answer as she sees something approaching them.

"Um guys…I think she's bringing out the big guns," said Kara as she sees the backup the woman is bringing.

Jason looks up and gulps a little. "Well, this can't be good."

Landing in front of the group stood multiple 20 feet tall purple colored robots with glowing yellow eyes and in the middle is an inverted glowing yellow light.

"What the hell are those?" John asked who has never seen these robots before.

Arthur though recognized the robots and got a little nervous. "Those are Sentinels. They were made by Bolivar Trask of Trask Industries. But I don't understand. The Sentinel plans were locked up by S.H.I.E.L.D after Trask got arrested."

"Well, not anymore," said Kara as they begin backing away as the Sentinels begin charging up their chests and hands

Their attacks hit the shield, but it didn't seem to break through. However, Jason and the others look around to see they are surrounded by more Sentinels. All firing and attacking the shield at the same time. This didn't concerned Arthur too much since the shield can hold out, unless this is a distraction.

"I have a feeling they are up to something," said Arthur as he looks back at the house. "If they are doing this to distract us they must be trying to find a way around the shield."

"Is there a way?" Jason asked.

Arthur thinks about it and knew there is a way and that's what concerns him. "We got to get the kids out of here."

John nods as he turns to Jason. "I'll go get them ready. In the meantime, I hope you all have a plan," said John before taking off.

"Groot, go with John and help keep an eye on things," said Jason as he charges his weapon. "And if anything gets through…go nuts."

"I am Groot!" Groot took off to join John, while the others stay behind.

Jason sighs as he begins contacting Aya. "Aya, you better be heading back soon."

 _"I'm almost there. Another ten minutes,"_ Aya replied through Jason's communicator.

Arthur sighed softly as the energy beams got bigger. "That might not be soon enough."

"Then let's take care of these robots," said Kara who felt they shouldn't stick around doing nothing. "I say we lower the shield and take the fight to them."

"Bad idea," said Jason who didn't want to fight these robots. "That's exactly what they want. They want us to leave the shield to fight them while they try breaking in here. Not to mention we have that crazy lady and her buddies out there. It's too risky."

"Then I'll go," said Kara who wasn't afraid of fighting these robots. "I can take them."

"Kara, just because your super woman doesn't mean you can hold you own against them all," said Arthur who didn't like that Kara is insisting on fighting the enemy alone. "We need you here to avoid any problems."

"This isn't a problem?" Kara asked as she sees the robots continuing to fire their attack.

"This is a problem, but not a major one," said Arthur as he turns to Jason. "Let's head back and wait till Aya shows up. We can't take them all. They were designed to handle powerful mutants."

"I'm not a mutant. I can handle them like I can handle Brainiac's robots," said Kara who looks at the robots with so much anger in her eyes.

Arthur turns to Kara and sighed. "You want to fight them as what practice so when you fight Brainiac again you'll win? Kara that is freaking stupid. You can't beat them all on your own. You're not invincible!"

"Arthur," Jason tries speaking up to stop his friends from fighting, but Kara interrupted him.

"It's not stupid! You don't get it because you never lost your home or people close to you the same way I did!" said Kara who was getting angry now at Arthur. "You could beat them too if you wanted to, but instead you continue to ignore the power within you. Like you ignore your father's sword that he left you."

"Guys," Jason again tries to talk to his friends, but can tell it isn't working as Arthur interrupts him now.

"I don't need that bastard's weapon to fight! And at least I'm not as egotistical as he is!" said Arthur was he got close to Kara angrily. "You're only doing this because you want to believe you can beat the same guy who killed your mother!"

"Don't you bring her up you…" suddenly Jason fires his weapon into the air interrupting the two.

"Enough!" Jason had enough of this and couldn't take it anymore. "I don't want to hear anymore from you two!" said Jason as he points to the robots. "Not with the enemy out there watching us fight!"

Kara and Arthur turn to each other realizing Jason is right. They look away from each other feeling both great shame for what they just did. They have had arguments before, but it never got that heated before. And both felt disgusted for doing it.

Jason turns to the robots and feels with Aya still far away they don't have much choice. They have to try eliminating as many of the enemy as possible while defending the kids.

"Arthur, open the top part of the barrier, but just enough for Kara to go through," said Jason as he turns to his friend.

"W-whoa there buddy. What do you think you're…" Arthur though sees Jason's serious face knowing he isn't joking about this. "Jason, Kara isn't…"

"Kara doesn't have to fight them all," Jason interrupted Arthur as he turns to Kara. "You just need to piss them off enough to lure them away. I'll have Aya meet with you and help you shoot them down. Once you're done you will head back here, okay? Don't do anything crazy or stupid…please."

Kara sighs knowing Jason only wants her to be safe and doesn't want her getting hurt. So, she nods in response and looks up at the sky. "I'm ready."

Jason sighs as he turns to Arthur and motions for him to do it. Arthur shook his head not wanting to do this, but…he knows Jason wouldn't do this unless he has to. So, he waits till Kara takes off flying up to the sky. Once she is close to the top he lowers the top of the shield allowing her to go through.

But he managed to close it just before anything can happen. Kara flew out and flies towards the first Sentinel. She punches its head off and destroys it before flying around to attack the other robots. One-by-one she takes them down, but soon the other Sentinels become aware what she is doing and begin going after her.

One-by-one they begin going after her as Kara notices this so she begins flying away. She begins flying up to the sky hoping to get the advantage. Once she is gone Jason and Arthur noticed the three figures from earlier have disappeared. They must have taken off to find a weak spot in the barrier.

"Let's go, "said Jason as he activates his mask as it appears around his face.

"I just hope you know what you are doing," said Arthur as they head back to the others.

 **That's the end of the chapter and it looks like the fight has begun. The young kids against Essex's forces. This should be interesting. Also, yeah I brought in the Sentinels.**

 **In the cinematic of X-Men I didn't get a lot of information on what happened to them after Trask is locked up. However, it doesn't matter since the X-Men in Apocalypse used them for the Danger Room. So, bringing them here shouldn't be a problem. But we'll see if Kara can handle them on her own.**

 **What's going to happen if Lady Deathstrike, Sabertooth, and Psylocke find a way around the barrier? Will Jason, Arthur, and Groot be enough to stop them? Will the other mutant kids help? Or will something happen to turn the tide?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to the new chapter and getting closer to the end before we get to Endgame. Also I made sure this would be a long chapter. Not too long, but longer than the previous chapters. I wanted to make sure with the fight scenes going on this would be a long chapter.**

 **Also, yeah I brought in the Sentinels in the last chapter. I thought maybe with Trask going to jail the plans for the Sentinels would fall into the hands of Mister Sinister. So, he can use them for missions like these.**

 **Let's see how Supergirl will do against them. We will also see the team going up against Sabretooth, Psylocke, and Lady Deathstrike. Hopefully those will go well. And will we find more on why they are after Rachel?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter IX**

 _Saskatchewan, Canada_

Jason regroups with the other kids as they look around to see the Sentinels are gone. They all took off after Kara, which was the plan. However, the moment they left they saw that woman and her friends take off. This concerned Jason since it meant they are trying to find another way around. Arthur told him the only other way would be to dig under the shield, but it would have to be deep underground and the seismic radar would let them know where they are coming from.

So far everything seems to be going well. However, they knew that won't last long. So, Jason suggested for Rictor to get the other kids out. John told them about the tunnels under the house that will lead them to safety.

"Okay, Rictor. Take the kids through the tunnels and get them out," said Jason as he looks through the window. "If they show up we'll hold them off."

"At least until we're sure you all made it and our ride gets here," said Arthur as he sighed softly. "Assuming Aya and Kara get back in time."

"They will," said Jason knowing Kara and Aya will come back before turning to Mallory. "Ma'am, if you don't mind if you have any special belongings you should take them with you. I can't promise this fight won't end with this place being burned down."

Mallory turns to John who nods his head to her. Mallory took off to get some of the things, while John turns to the boys.

"I hope you understand I'll be sticking around to help you boys," said John as he loads his weapon."

"Sir, that would be unwise," said Arthur who didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"I ain't asking for your permission," said John who wasn't going anywhere. "These punks think they can come here and cause trouble? Think again."

Jason sighed knowing he won't be able to tell him to leave. "All right, fine. Groot, stay with John and once the others escape make sure John leaves too."

Jason begins walking towards the door when he saw Laura standing there. "I hope you're not thinking of staying too. Rachel would want you to both leave."

"I did," said Rachel as she walks towards Jason. "We just wanted to say thank you for doing this. I know it's a lot we're asking you, but…well thank you for doing this."

Jason smiles at Rachel and rubs her head. "Don't worry about it. Just make sure you all make it out safe and…"

Laura began sniffing something in the air. She soon realized what it is and tackles Jason as something broke through the door. They look over and see its Sabretooth as he growls loudly. He looks over at Rachel who just stood there frightened.

Sabretooth leaps at her, but she moves her hand forward and used her powers to send him flying out of the house. Jason and Laura get up, but Jason pushed Laura away as Lady Deathstrike came into the room. She goes to slash Jason with her long sharp blades on her fingers. Groot thrusts his hand forward and launched multiple vines to wrap them around the woman.

However, another woman came in and slashed the vines off of. The woman is revealed to be the one from outside the dome, Psylocke. Her hands begin glowing brightly as she goes to slash Groot, but Rachel uses her powers to send the woman out of the house. Laura leaps over and attacks Lady Deathstrike as they fight through the window to the outside.

Jason activates his helmet and goes to fight outside with Arthur. Sabretooth recovers and attacks Jason, but missed as Jason dodges the attack. Arthur leaps up and punched Sabretooth in the face knocking him off the porch to the ground. Jason flies over to Psylocke and opens fire with his blasters.

Psylocke dodges the attacks and even blocks the blasts with her energy blade. She takes out her sword and begins drawing some energy to form a lasso. She then swings it to try hitting Jason. Jason though managed to avoid getting hit and fires some grenades at her.

She begins running as they explode, but she lands on her feet. She then throws the lasso and catches Jason's arm. She then pulls it down and Jason falls to the ground. She pulls him over to her as she goes to stab him with her sword.

However, Jason moves his feet up and uses his rocket boots to fire flames at her. Psylocke screams in pain as she feels the flames hitting her skin. Jason lands on the ground and aims his weapon at her. Ready to shoot her as she falls to her knees screaming.

"Okay lady. Give up now and I promise no one will die," said Jason as he wants to give the woman a chance to surrender.

Suddenly the woman begins standing up and turns around to show the burns on her body beginning to heal. Jason looks shocked by this as the woman summons her energy blade and swings it almost slashing Jason's gut. Jason steps back and looks shocked with what happened. Psylocke begins smiling at the boy. She then charges at Jason as she goes to attack him.

Meanwhile, Arthur punched Sabretooth towards a large tree. Sabretooth began recovering though and growls angrily. His nails begin growing long and appear sharper. Arthur sees this and gulps a little as Sabretooth begins charging at him.

Arthur pulls activates two Vibranium shields that Kymera gave him for combat. Arthur begins blocking the attacks as Sabretooth's attacks couldn't pierce through the shields. However, Sabretooth grabs Arthur's arm and throws him towards the same tree he crashed into. Sabertooth charges at him, but Arthur moves out of the way and his opponent goes through the tree.

Arthur sees Sabretooth coming back at him, but Arthur throws a smoke bomb to his face. Sabretooth falls to the ground and begins coughing as he swings his hands around. Trying to slash at the kid. Arthur goes to the tree and begins trying to lift it. He groans loudly as he begins lifting it slowly.

The smoke clears and Sabretooth sees the boy behind him. He charges at him, but Arthur swings the tree hard and sends Sabretooth into the air. Arthur looks up to see Sabretooth coming back down and crashes through the house. Arthur prepared to go after him, until he saw Laura is in trouble.

Laura earlier tried stabbing the woman from behind, but the woman revealed she has regenerative healing abilities like her too. She was also much faster than Laura and her weapons were much longer. Lady Deathstrike tossed Laura off of her and began stabbing the young girl over and over. Laura screams in pain as she couldn't get up or defend herself.

Lady Deathstrike then lifts her claws ready to kill her when she felt a knife hit her from behind. She turns around to see Rachel throwing the knife from the house.

"Leave her alone!" Rachel shouted as she can feel the pain Laura is feeling. "It's me you want! Just leave her alone!"

Lady Deathstrike indeed has orders to get the girl and bring her to the master. But she also knew this girl will be a big problem for them. So, she goes to kill her, but then Arthur throws the tree at her. Saving Laura from the woman as he rushes over to check on her.

"Hey, you okay?" Arthur asked as he sees the wounds and how much blood she lost. "Laura, talk to me."

Laura begins feeling tears fall down her eyes as she tries getting up. Arthur sees the woman recovering and looks behind to see Jason in trouble.

"Listen, go help Jason. I'll take care of the woman," said Arthur as he sees the woman getting up. "And don't go running into a fight. Use your speed and size to your advantage."

Laura wanted to tell Arthur no that she can fight the woman, but she looks over to see Jason is in trouble and he needs help. So, she slowly got up and once she feels he pain is gone she begins turning to Rachel. Rachel nods her head to Laura and motions for her to help Jason.

Laura turns to Jason and Psylocke and begins charging to help her friend.

Jason dodges the woman's attacks as she swings her sword at him. Jason flies up high to avoid her attacks, until she throws a smoke bomb at him. Jason's mask kept him from choking on the smoke, but it did cloud his vision. This allowed the woman to use her energy attack to form a lasso and wraps it around his leg.

She pulls him down hard on the ground and leaps over to slam her knee to his face damaging his mask as it retracts from around his head. She soon begins choking him with her lasso as Jason tries to break free.

Laura suddenly leaps over and drives her blades into the woman's chest knocking her to the ground. Laura continues stabbing her before the woman punched her in the face. Psylocke begins trying to heal from the injury, but Laura charges at her again. Psylocke goes to stab her, but Jason recovers and uses his gun to shoot her in the head taking her out.

Jason begins coughing loudly as he looks over to Laura who looks surprised. Jason begins smiling as he nods to her.

"Thanks…for the…help," said Jason as he works to get some air back in him

Laura nods as she goes over to help him. As she helps him up they see Psylocke beginning to recover as the injuries are soon healed up.

"Oh come on," said Jason groaning loudly. "Sheesh what's it going to take? Cutting her head off?"

Psylocke grabs her sword and begins drawing her energy into it along with her right hand. Laura stood ready to fight as Jason activates his mask.

 _Meanwhile_

Kara flew into the sky as she looks behind her to see about thirty Sentinels. Earlier, she took out at least ten of them, but she knew that was just to lure the rest after her. She flew up to the sky and tries to get some distance from them. She sees some of them are beginning to fly around to try cutting her off.

So, she tries flying up higher, but the Sentinels began opening fire at her. She managed to dodge a few, but one hit her arm causing her to yell. She stops flying and sees the blast tore off her sleeve. She looks forward to see ten robots flying towards her and opened fire.

She managed to avoid them, but soon got hit from behind from another group of ten robots. The blasts didn't do much damage, but they did tear the back of her vest. She looks down and looks up to see the other twenty robots coming in after her. All opening fire at, but Kara flew up to the Sentinels.

She fires her heat vision, but focused on the blasts in front of her. She managed to push their attack back and destroy three of the robots in the center. She flew past them as the other blasts collided with each other. Kara looks down at the seven Sentinels and flies fires her heat vision again.

The robots try blocking the attacks, but Kara accelerated her speed to break through the robots. The moment she did though the other thirty robots opened fire at her. She took the hit and begins falling towards the ground. As she did she begins trying to recover.

She could feel the attacks hurting her a little, but tried shaking it off. She looks over to see they are coming after her. Kara though managed to recover and fly towards the forest. She looks up to see twenty of the Sentinels remaining in the air as they opened fire at her from above.

The other ten opened fire at her from behind as they try shooting her down. Kara used the trees to shield herself from the attacks, but she knew the attacks from above were getting close. She decides to go on the offense. She flies towards a tree, grabs it with her hands, spins herself around the tree, and launches herself towards the Sentinels.

The Sentinels from above flew passed her and tries flying back. But Kara accelerates her speed and uses her heat vision as she begins cutting down the ten Sentinels. She had to increase the heat vision to do this before she begins sliding against the ground with her feet. Kara then pushes herself off the ground and launches herself at the robots.

She flies through five of the Sentinels leaving only fifteen left. She then sees them firing their blasts at her. She uses her hands to block them as she tries using her heat vision to push the blasts back. She managed to make it appear even between her and the Sentinels, but something began to go wrong. Her strength began leaving her and she didn't know why.

She tries pushing them back, but the Sentinels noticing her attack failing pushed their attack forward. Kara soon stops using her het vision and braced herself. The attacks send Kara towards the forest. The blast also blew away much of the trees in the area as she fell to the ground.

Kara stayed on the ground as she tries recovering from the attack. Her body was aching. Much of her clothes were destroyed and she couldn't get up. She couldn't understand why her body felt this way.

She never gets this tired after…it was then the young Kryptonian remembered what Gamora told her. How during their training she told her how she needed to be careful when she uses her powers. They discovered her powers came from the sun.

It helps make her stronger, gives her powers, but also gives her vulnerability against many things that would be harmful to normal people. But her body can handle anything, but can still get hurt. However, if she uses too much of her powers she will be drained. To the point she'll become vulnerable.

Unfortunately for Kara the one power she uses that can drain her more is her heat vision. She completely forgot about it. How could she be so stupid to forget about something so important? She slowly manages to get herself up a little, but not enough as the fifteen Sentinels surround her. She sees them charging their attack as she closed her eyes to brace for the attack.

However, before she gets hit a green energy blast attacks three of the Sentinels and destroys them. The Sentinels and Kara look up to see a green skinned woman with blue eyes, a white helmet, white armored tank top, white shorts, white armored on her legs, and a strange green symbol on her chest.

"W-who is that?" Kara asked shocked to see someone coming to her aid.

The Sentinels opened fire at the attacker, but the woman's hands begin glowing green. She moves her right hand over and creates a green energy shield that protected her from the attacks. She then uses her free hand and fires three glowing energy to wrap around the heads of the Sentinels. She then rips the heads off and destroys the Sentinels.

The remaining nine launched towards the woman. The woman moves her hands up and using the green energy constructs large mini-guns as they opened fire at the Sentinels. The projectiles begin hitting the Sentinels and starts tearing them apart. Their arms, legs, chests, and parts of their heads are slowly destroyed.

Soon they begin getting destroyed one-by-one until three are left. The three remaining Sentinels go after the woman, but she dodges their attacks. She uses her attack to construct a shield and sword. She blocks one attack and slashes through the other two destroying them.

She then slams her shield into the third Sentinel and then slashes right down the middle taking them out. Once she finished she turns to Kara who is slowly getting up. She kneels down in front of her and extended her hand to her. Kara looks up at the robot appearing confused, but soon took the robot's hand as she gets helped up.

"Are you all right, Kara?" the woman asked whose voice sounds familiar to Kara.

Kara stares at the woman and appeared shocked. "A-Aya? Wh-what is going on? How are you here? How do you have a body?"

Aya looks down at her hand before responding. "I don't know how, but I transferred myself into a body I have been working. I only used it because you appeared to be in danger. So, I used this body to save you. Was that all right?"

Kara wasn't sure if she was or not all right with this. On one hand she's glad someone helped her out. On the other hand she hated the fact she wouldn't be in such a defenseless position had she not been more careful. She lets out a small sigh and shook her head.

"No. Not really, but I'll…" she then remembers Jason and the others are still fighting. "We have to go back! Jason and the others need us!"

Aya though stops Kara and shook her head. "You are still hurt. My scanners show you lost a lot of your solar energy when you fought those robots. You need to come back with me to the ship so I can use the solar charger we have to help you heal up."

"There's no time!" Kara knew the portable solar charger carries solar energy that was made for her to recover, but in the condition she's in it will take too long. "Let's just go and help them."

"Kara, I know you want to help Jason, but in the condition you are in you will do more harm than good," said Aya refusing to let Kara go to the fight. "I will get you to the solar charger, but you must rest otherwise you won't be able to help anyone."

Kara knew she isn't going to let this stop her and sighed. "You go help them then! I will recharge the old fashion and fast way!" she leaps up to the sky and flies up to orbit to try getting some solar energy.

As she took off Aya begins scanning for multiple energy signatures heading her way. She turns around and sees more Sentinels have arrived to fight.

"Greetings," said Ay towards the Sentinels. "Unfortunately I do not have time to get to know who you all are. My friends are in trouble and I must assist them," Aya's body begins glowing brightly as did her eyes. "So please, let us make this quick so I may go save them from the trouble they are in."

 _Meanwhile_

As the fighting continues Rachel sees Mallory helping the kids get to the basement. She told Rictor how far the tunnel will take them and where they need to go once they make it to the other side. John meanwhile is with Groot making sure Sabretooth is restrained after he fell through the roof. John also kept an eye out to make sure no one tries breaking into his home.

Rachel is also looking out at the fighting and became worried for her friends. Jason and Laura appear to be working well together against this Psylocke woman. All while Arthur is fighting against Lady Deathstrike and appears to be holding his own. She was still worried though that they will end up getting hurt and it will be because of her.

As the fighting continues she looks Mallory coming up the stairs. "The kids have gone through the tunnel. John, Rachel, it's time to go."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to go yet. We have to wait for the others."

"That's not the plan," said John knowing what they need to do. "The plan is to get you out and then your friends will escape."

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked not believing what John is telling her. "I should help them. They need my help," she said as she once again hears the voice in her head. **Let me out and I will help you. I will give you what you need to destroy your enemies.**

John turns to Rachel and got concerned when he saw her appearing to be zoning out. No. He was told by Mallory if this happens it means what these people are after is talking to Rachel. It wants to come out and that's not good.

"Rachel, please. I know you're worried about them, but I promise you they will be all right," said John as he looks outside to see Jason and Laura appearing to be working together in their fight. "See? They'll be okay. Just trust me, okay?"

Rachel though got caught in her conversation with the entity in her she didn't hear what John is saying to her. **I can't let you out.** Rachel responded through telepathy. **Mallory said you're too dangerous and you'll hurt my friends.**

 **Your friends are going to die if you don't let me out. You know I am right.** The entity spoke back. **You know they can't win. They'll die, but I can save them. Just let me out, Rachel. Let me out and I'll save everyone you love.**

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head as she began losing control of her powers. The furniture around them began to lift up, including Groot himself.

"I am Groot? I am Groot!" Groot turns to John wondering what is going on.

"Rachel!" John goes over to Rachel and grabs her by her shoulders. "You need to snap out of it! Rachel!"

Rachel snapped her eyes open as she caused everything to fall to the ground. John sighed in relief, but soon saw Sabretooth breaking free of Groot's vines. John pushes Rachel away and goes to use his gun, but Sabretooth backhands John towards the wall and knocking him out. Groot yells and attacks, but Sabretooth slashes the vines before grabbing the sofa.

He swings it and hits Groot knocking him away. Sabretooth turns to Rachel as she begins backing away while using her powers to lift anything she can to hit the beast. Sabretooth though brushed it off as he reaches out to grab her. Until he felt a knife hitting his back causing him to roar.

Sabretooth turns around to see Mallory standing near Groot. "Get away from her, you bastard."

Sabretooth begins laughing as he pulls the knife out. "Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me, you old hag?" he tosses the knife at her, but to his surprise the old woman caught it with ease.

Mallory turns to Sabretooth as her eyes turned yellow and when she spoke her voice changed too. "Me," she respond as her appearance began to change.

Her skin soon turned blue with what appeared to be scales on her body. The scale appeared to be covering around her face shoulders, arms, chest, groin, and legs. She also appears to have short red hair, which appears slicked back. Groot looks on shocked with what he is seeing, but both Rachel and Sabretooth didn't seem surprised.

"Mystique," said Sabretooth angrily as he begins growling. "Traitor!"

"It's Raven, Mystique is dead," said Raven as she charges at Sabretooth.

Sabretooth charges at her, but as he leaps to attack her she slides underneath him and uses the knife to stab him in the chest. As she slides she pulls the knife down his chest and stops at his groin. Sabretooth screams in pain as he felt the knife go down his body. Raven stands in front of Rachel and placed her hand on her face.

"Are you all right?" Raven asked in a caring tone. Rachel nods in response causing Raven to smile. "It's okay. I'll keep you safe," she replied before hearing Sabretooth growling.

She looks behind her to see his wounds are healing. Groot attacks him thrusting his hand forward as his vines pierced his chest. Groot then begins slamming him side to side, up and down, before tossing him into the kitchen.

Groot turns to Raven and apologized. "I'm Groot."

Raven shrugs her shoulders. "We were going to remodel anyways," she then turns to John before turning to Rachel. "Get him to the basement and get him out. We'll be right behind you," she replied placing her hands on her face. "I promise we'll be okay."

Rachel slowly nods her head as she hears Sabretooth recovering. He throws a table at Groot knocking him down. Raven runs over and leaps up as she wrap her legs around his head. She then spins over and launched him towards the fridge head first. Sabretooth hits the fridge breaking the door.

As he begins getting up Raven takes out another knife as she twirls them. "Why are you even working for Essex, Victor? Last time I heard after Erik went under you retired. So, why are you doing this?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you traitor," said Sabretooth or rather Victor as he picks the fridge door and tosses it at her. Raven leaps over it and tosses one of the knives into his shoulder causing him to roar. "I heard after you 'died' you ended up going under. You helped the humans and fought to protect them. Even now you help them after what they did to our kind!"

"It was Essex that unleashed the plague, Victor! The same people you are working for," said Raven as Victor took the knife out and tosses it at her.

Raven dodges it as Victor charges at her. Raven runs up the wall and pushes back to go over Victor. He swings his right hand to try swiping her, but missed. Raven leaps out and hits a roundhouse kick hitting him in the head.

She lands on her feet as Victor staggered back, but it didn't seem to hurt him much. "I only helped these humans because it's what Charles would have wanted me to do. To help the ones who haven't lost their way and to help keep the peace."

"Even though they killed him you still fight for a worthless dream?" Victor asked trying to get in her head by bringing up her dead brother.

Raven knew what Victor is trying to do before shaking her head. "He was killed by your boss. I will make him pay, but my duty right now is to protect that child."

"Then you will fail," said Victor as he turns to see Rachel helping John down to the basement.

Victor goes to attack her, but Raven throws the other knife hitting the side of his neck. She charges at him, but Victor despite where the knife is at swings both his hands at her. She ducks, grabs his hands, and lifts both her feet up to kick him under his chin. She kept hold of his hands, leaps over him, and pulls him down to try injuring his back.

She leg's go and kicks his right knee forcing him down on one leg. She then kicks him in the face knocking him down. She goes to attack him, but he kicks her in the gut knocking her to the stove. Victor takes the knife out and puts his hand on his neck to keep himself from losing too much blood until his healing factor kicks in.

Raven looks around to see what she can hit him with and sees the kitchen sink. She sighed and shrugs her shoulders. "That'll do I guess," she grabs the kitchen sink and lifts it off before hitting the back of Victor's head.

The sink shattered, but it didn't seem to keep him down. Victor grabs Raven by the neck with both hands as he tries strangling her.

"You should have stayed hidden, Raven," said Victor as he begins choking her, while she struggles in his grip. "Now, I'm going to kill you and then take the…"

"Daddy?" Victor turns around and sees a young eight year old girl with long blond hair, green, eyes, and wearing a nightgown.

"Clara?" Victor looks on shocked when he saw his daughter somehow here "W-what is going on?"

"Daddy, please let her go," said Clara towards her father. "Please stop this."

Victor tried shaking his head knowing this can't be real. His daughter can't be here. This is some sort of trick. It was then he realized this must be the girl using her psychic powers on him.

However, before he can act Raven grabs a knife and stabs Victor's arm causing him to scream. He let's get go as the girl soon disappeared and replaced with Rachel as she screams loudly as she uses her power to bring the large wardrobe down from the ceiling on top of Victor. It crushes him through the floor and to the basement.

Rachel runs over to Raven and helps her up. "I know you told me to leave, but I wanted to help."

Raven begins smiling a little knowing Rachel is a lot like her mother. Wanting to help people and do the right thing. Suddenly Victor began recovering and tries coming out of the hole. Raven prepared to stab him, when a gunshot was fired hitting Victor across the back.

Victor fell down and turns around seeing John standing by a door with Groot by his side. Victor roars as he attacks, but Groot slams his hands down to the ground. Large vines appeared from the ground as they wrap around Victor. John opens the door to reveal a large harpoon launcher with a harpoon at the end

John fires the harpoon and hits him in the chest. The harpoon launched him to the wall and traps him. Groot fires more vines at him and pins him to the wall. Keeping him from moving any further just in case the harpoon doesn't hold him.

Raven and Rachel look down at the hole to see what happened. John looks up at the hole and begins smiling.

"Glad to see your done hiding huh, Raven?" John asked who knew who Mallory really was.

Raven nods as she smiles at John. "I was getting tired of the old lady look anyways," she then turns to Rachel and moves her hair back. "Time for you to go."

Rachel didn't want to leave, but she knew with Raven around she'll keep the others safe. Just before she can go she begins screaming as she feels a sharp pain coursing through her head.

"Rachel? What's going on? Talk to me?" Raven asked looking concerned for the girl.

Rachel looks back up and looks scared. "Someone…is here…"

Raven looks confused until she feels something is wrong. She gets up and begins walking to the front door where she sees the fighting is still occurring.

Jason and Laura knocked Psylocke across the field as she begins falling back. Lady Deathstrike though was holding her own well against Arthur using her claws to attack him. Arthur though managed to avoid her blades and use his super strength to beat his opponent back. The two women begin regrouping together as Arthur joins his friends.

Groot and John head back upstairs as Rachel stood by with Raven. She can sense something is coming and whatever it is it isn't good. As the team begins pushing the enemy back a large explosion hits the shield causing it to begin shattering. Arthur and Jason look on shocked when they saw this since they knew there is no way the shield could be destroyed like this.

"Wakanda technology," the group look over to see a figure begin walking towards them wearing a trench coat, white button shirt, black pants, red belt, pale skin, red eyes, and a red gem on his forehead. "I'm impressed that you children have acquired such an advance technology, but unfortunately for you it is nothing compared to what I can do."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Arthur asked wondering who the new bad guy is.

"I don't know," said Jason as he charges his weapons. "But let's finish this."

Laura charges at the new enemy first, but the man lifts his hand up lifting the girl off the ground before tossing her towards a nearby tree. Back first as the tree broke her back causing her to scream. Rachel calls out for Laura as Jason and Arthur looked on shocked. The man continues approaching them as Jason turns to Arthur who nods to him.

Jason flies over and opens fire at the man. The man lifts his hand up again catching Jason and prepared to throw him, but then Arthur throws a grenade at him. The man uses his powers and catches the grenade. Even shatters it without it exploding.

But this allowed Groot to fires vines from the ground to appear around the figure to wrap around him. This frees Jason as he opens fire at the man. However, the man uses his own powers to block the attack. He then easily breaks free of the vines and fires concussive energy projections at Jason hitting him and knocking him to the ground

Arthur runs over to punch the man in the face. But the man grabs him by the neck and then punches him to the ground. The man then drives his foot down on Arthur twice before knocking him out. The man then continues walking towards the house.

Raven sees what just happened and turns to John and Groot. "Get her out, now!"

John nods as he grabs Rachel's hand and begins trying to get her out. Unfortunately for them three more Sentinels appeared as they crash down on the house. John opens fire at the machines, but his bullets bounced off of them. Groot tries attacking the machines, but the Sentinels fire an energy blast knocking him away.

One goes to attack John, but Rachel uses her powers to block the attack. However, the attack knocks Rachel and John away to the ground. Raven sees this, but also sees the man approaching them. She shapeshifts into a monster and attacks him, but the man uses his powers to lift her by her neck.

The man continued to choke her until she returns to her normal form and begins passing out. He then prepares to kill her when Jason slides under and slashes his leg with a knife. Jason then punches the man in the gut and frees Raven. Laura recovered from the attack earlier and leaps on to the man's back stabbing him over and over.

However, the man unleashed a powerful blast knocking Laura and Jason away. He then lifts Laura up and tosses her into Jason before blasting them with another concussive energy blast knocking them both out. Once they are gone the man walks over to Raven as she tries to recover He grabs her by the neck and punched her in the face knocking her out.

The man soon approaches Rachel as she tries getting up. She sees the man approaching her and tries using her psychic powers to stop him, but the man beats her to it as he uses his own psychic powers on her.

 **Do not fight me, child. I am here to help you.** He said through telepathy as he kneels in front of her. **I am here to help you realize your destiny and help bring about…peace.**

Rachel knew though he didn't come for peace. She looks around to see her friends hurt as she shook her head. "No…no you didn't…" she replied as she looks into his mind. "You're a monster."

The man begins smiling as he places her hand on her head. "So are you, child."

He then places a device on her head as it sends electricity through her head. Rachel screams loudly before the shock knocked her out. The man turns around to see Psylocke and Lady Deathstrike approach him. Both dragging Laura and Jason's body.

"What do you want us to do with the others?" Psylocke asked.

"Leave them," the man replied as he pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet to reveal a large ship appearing behind them. "Take them inside and make sure to put the collars on them," he ordered as he picks up Rachel's body.

As they begin to leave the man stops and sighed. "And here comes the other one."

"Stop!" they turn around and see Kara returned as she punched through the head of one of the three Sentinels. She then uses her heat vision and cuts off the heads of the other two.

Kara looks over to see the others have been knocked out and the bad guys have Jason with them. Her eyes begin glowing red as she charges at the man angrily. However as she flies over she goes to punch him, but her punch is suddenly stopped. The man used his powers to stop her punch just inches from his face.

Kara tried to break the grip, but she couldn't get freed. The man begins chuckling softly as he watched the girl struggle.

"You are powerful. So much potential and yet all wasted with your recklessness," said the man as he begins reading her thoughts. "Ah I see now why. You don't want to feel weak or scared so you won't lose anymore loved ones like you lost your mother. Sadly for you child, you are still weak. Even now you can't save your friends and you can't stop…"

Kara screamed as she uses her heat vision to blast off half of the man's face. However, once she did the man's face begins to regenerate as he turns to the shocked alien girl.

"I was planning to take you with me so I can study your kind," he then looks down at Rachel and then back at Kara "But now, I've changed my mind."

The man punches Kara across the face knocking her to the ground. Kara was dazed, but began trying to get up. The man though fires energy blasts at her over and over causing Kara to scream. The man kept this going until he decided that was enough.

Kara lay on the ground groaning in pain and smoke emitting from her body. The man soon begins walking away with Rachel before turning to Kara.

"Goodbye, Kara Zor-el and hope we never meet again," soon the man boarded the ship and it took off.

The last thing Kara saw before passing out was seeing the ship carrying her boyfriend disappeared as darkness soon overcame her and she blacked out.

 **That's the end of the chapter and damn looks like our heroes got their asses handed to them. Things looked like they were doing well, until well you saw what happened. Also, if you all know who the guy that fought them is then congratulations. You know your Marvel villains.**

 **Also, since obviously it seems Mystique is dead in the Dark Phoenix movie (thank you Fox for making it obvious) I decided to bring her back here. How she is back will be explained in the next chapter. But also for those confused about Aya she is Aya from Green Lantern the animated series.**

 **See "Injustice: Guardians of the Galaxy" story to find out how she ends up with Jason. Also it will be explained why she never revealed her body form like this to the others. Also, yeah Victor aka Sabretooth has a kid. So, that will be explained also next time.**

 **Also, yes Psylocke doesn't have healing powers. All of this will be explained next time. So tune in next time to find out all these things. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to the new chapter and getting closer to the end before we get to Endgame. Ten more days, but I will get it done. I guarantee it. So, I am going to rush it.**

 **Also, expect them to be long since I want to make sure they will be long. So, I will be able to get to the end soon. At least I hope so. But we'll see.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw our team pretty much got their asses kicked. They tried to stop our bad guys, but they lost. Jason, Laura, and Rachel have been kidnapped. While the others have been left behind.**

 **Also, for those wondering about Aya, she came to the Marvel universe after her ship arrived damaged. With no memory of what happened and was found by Jason. So, after he fixed her she stayed with him**

 **Just so you all know. If you have any questions let me know. So, I can explain this more for those who are confused. And tune in today to find out what will happen.**

 **Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs.**

 **I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter X**

 _Saskatchewan, Canada_

The sun soon began to rise as morning came. However, all was not well as Kara stood in the middle of the field near what was once John and Mallory…Raven's home. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked out to the sky. Looking completely dazed and with a large bruise on her face from where she got punched.

After getting knocked out Kara woke up to Arthur calling out to her. She immediately asked where Jason was, but soon regretted those words when she remembered what happened. Arthur tried comforting her, but Kara didn't want any comfort. She took off to try finding the ship, but despite her best attempts she couldn't find him.

Aya returned with the ship, but her body suffered some damages after her fight with the Sentinels. So, she went back to the ship. She arrived to the home and was told what happened. Without the others knowing she send the information to Gamora to let her know what happened so she can come to help them.

It didn't take long for Gamora to arrive since she was already on her way to Earth. Once she arrived she began speaking with Arthur in the living room of what was once the house. After Raven recovered she explained everything. Letting Gamora and her friends who came with her know about who took her son and the girls.

"Nathaniel Essex, was once human. He wasn't born a mutant, but rather transformed into…some sort of mutant," Raven began explaining what she knows about Essex from what she gathered during her time underground. "He became fascinated with evolution and how he believed mankind would be dominated over the mutant species. Believing mutants were the next step in evolution for humans because of their superior genetics and power."

"So he's a crazy scientist guy that made himself a mutant?" Rocket asked as he is seen working on a weapon.

Raven shook her head in response. "I don't know. From what I heard he had help from a mutant who genetically transformed him into a mutant. Another I heard is he became so obsessed with the mutant superiority that he mutated himself through some experiments. In any case it doesn't matter since whatever happened to him made him extremely powerful."

Arthur looks up from the sofa he's sitting on and nods in response. "She's right. We hit him with all we had and he tossed us around like we were nothing. Even Kara couldn't take him down. And she hit him with all she had."

Gamora looks towards the direction where Kara is at and sighed before turning back to the others. "I don't care how powerful he is. He isn't the first super powered being we have gone up against."

Nebula nods in response with her sister. "Everyone has a weakness and I'm sure even someone as powerful as him has his own weakness. We just need to find it."

"I am Groot," said the older Groot while the younger one stood nearby. "I'm Groot? I am Groot?"

"Groot is right," said Drax understanding what Groot said. "We will beat him, but we should also try figuring out what he's up to. And why he took the girls?"

Gamora knew this is true. Aya did inform her that Essex were after one of the girls, but they didn't know why. But right now they'll need to worry about that later. They need to fist find Essex and save the kids before he goes through what he is up to.

"We'll worry about that later. For right now we need to find out where his hideout is at," said Gamora knowing that's what they need to do first.

"I doubt it's at the company he works at," said Rocket knowing the guy is not that stupid enough to hide out somewhere public. "But since he's a mad scientist then he must have a secret lab."

"But we don't know where it is," said Mantis knowing that since Jason's tracker isn't working they can't find him. "How will we find them?"

Raven sighed as she got up from her seat. "Victor," she replied mentioning Sabretooth who they still have trapped in the basement. "He'll know. We just need to get the information out of him."

"I'll get it out," said Nebula as she took out her weapon as it begins to charge.

"No," said Gamora as she turns to Raven. "You will go talk to him. You know him so you know what to do. You mentioned earlier how our prisoner has a child. We can use that to our advantage. And just in case Nebula will join you."

"So, what are we going to do until then?" Arthur asked wondering if there's anything he can do to help.

Gamora turns to Drax and Mantis. "I want you to contact Stark. He owes us a favor so we'll need his help. Rocket, you and both Groots work on a powerful weapon that can kill Essex. Raven, I also need to…"

Raven cuts her off though. "Hold on. I need to first call for a little bit of backup to help us break into Essex's lab," she then lets out a small sigh. "Assuming he'll still help us. But once I finish I'll go speak with Victor"

Gamora nods understanding what Raven will do before turning to the last person she needs to talk to. "And Arthur…" Arthur stood ready waiting to see what he is going to do. "You're going home. I've already called your mother. I'll have Aya fly you home."

Arthur looks on shocked by the response as Gamora begins walking away. Arthur though began following her to talk to her.

"Ms. Gamora, wait! Why are you sending me home? I need to stay and help save Jason," said Arthur as he pleads to stay.

"You've got a good heart, Arthur and I am happy that Jason has such a good friend like you to help him. But we can handle things from here," said Gamora as she stops walking and turns to Arthur. "I also know you're not a big fan of fighting. So, I can't force you to stay and fight. And possibly help us kill anyone who tries killing you."

Gamora begins walking away again as Arthur stood where he was a bit stun by the response. It's true he doesn't like fighting and prefers reserving physical violence as a last resort. But it doesn't mean he won't fight to save his best friend. But to kill someone else…he wasn't so sure.

Nonetheless he snapped out of it and follows Gamora again. "Wait! Look your right. I don't like fighting and I wouldn't want to take a life. But it doesn't mean I should just go away while you all fight," said Arthur as he got Gamora to stop walking away from him as she turns to face him. "Ms. Gamora, I can't sit by doing nothing while my best friend is in danger. I can fight and I will do whatever it takes to save him."

Gamora could see Arthur is serious about what he is saying and knew he has good intentions for wanting to do this. She knew he was beating himself up for what happened. Taking the blame for his fiend getting kidnapped and how easily they got beaten. Still, she knew despite his best intentions she isn't sure he would go far enough to save Jason.

"Prove it," said Gamora as she walks up to Arthur. "Call for it."

Arthur looks confused with what Gamora said as he replied. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Call for it," said Gamora as she moves her left hand up. "Call for your sword. The one your father left for you. The one he told you if anything happens or if you need it to protect those you love then to use it. And the same sword you swore never to use because you didn't want to be like your bastard father."

Arthur looks away not really wanting to admit what Gamora said was somewhat true. On one hand he never called his father a bastard. On the other hand he did swear he would never use the sword because he didn't want to end up abandoning his mother like his father did to her. He wanted to protect people as a human and not as an Asgardian who walks out on those he loves.

"Do it," Gamora replied with a stern tone. "You said you're willing to do whatever it takes to save Jason, then prove it. Call for your weapon, accept its power, accept the power within you, and use it to help us save Jason."

Arthur looks back at Gamora and then looks at the direction her hand is pointing at. Arthur looks down at his right hand and slowly begins lifting it. Unsure with all he has said before that his weapon will even come to him. He continues moving his arm up slowly and slowly, but as he got nearly halfway up…he stopped.

He begins lowering his arm and lowers his head. Gamora got her answer. She didn't like it, but she understood why Arthur couldn't do it. She placed both her hands on his shoulder and tries cheering him up.

"I know you hate your father for abandoning your mother. I know the last thing you want to be is like him. That you're afraid if you try taking the weapon you will end up hurting your mother and leave her. But you wrong," said Gamora in a gentle motherly tone. "Your mother knows your father didn't leave the sword so you can be like him. He left it so you can protect those you love. He doesn't want you to be like him. He wants you to be better than him and your mother knows this too."

Arthur begins looking up as he felt some tears flowing down his eyes. Gamora wipes the tears away with her hands and smiles at him.

"You are better than your father. You don't have to be scared of who you are and you don't have to be scared accept the power within you. But I'm also not going to force you to fight if you are not ready. Jason will understand and he'll be happy that you are all okay," Gamora looks up to see Jason's ship landing nearby as the landing platform opened. "It's okay, Arthur. When this is over we'll contact you."

She then reveals the container that has the cocoon inside. Arthur took it and looks up at Gamora who gives him a small pat on the head before she walks off to speak with Kara. Once she is gone Arthur looks back at the ship and then at the cocoon and sighed. He begins heading to the ship all while thinking deeply of what Gamora told him.

 _Meanwhile_

In the basement, Victor was already awake when Raven and Nebula came to speak with him. John was downstairs keeping an eye on their prisoner to make sure he didn't try anything. Luckily throughout the whole night it didn't seem like he tried to escape. In fact, he didn't even speak to anyone since he heard what happened outside.

Once the women came down, John was told to leave to go find the kids. Let them know what happened and keep them safe. John said his goodbyes to Raven before taking off. Raven spoke to Victor and told him everything that happened.

Victor didn't seem surprised by everything that he was told. He knew the moment Essex showed up things would end badly for these kids. Although, he was surprised to hear that he took two of the kids with him. That was something he didn't expect.

He was even more surprised to find out the girl who had the claws, she was the child of Logan. This explains why she has his powers and his intensity. This would explain why she was taken since during the escape from the lab in Mexico they lost all the blood sample of Logan. So, they needed more, especially how much they wasted on making those clones of himself.

"I assume you came to see me because you want to find out where they were taken?" Victor asked figuring that must be why they are here to see him.

Raven nods in response. "I know you don't care what happens to the boy or the girls. But I know you do care about your daughter," she sees Victor's response showing she knows about his family. "I spoke to your wife when we looked through your pocket. I told her nothing of what you were doing since I figured you are not here by choice."

Victor growls softly as he pulls on the vine, but was unable to budge. Nebula though kept her guard up in case he tried something.

Raven though didn't seem concerned, especially since she knows Victor well-enough to know how not to trigger him.

"I don't get you, Victor. I heard once Erik retired that you went into hiding. You have a family who love you and are worried about you. So, why are you working for Essex? Why are you helping him?"

Victor didn't say anything at first, but knew if he doesn't say anything she'll try getting the information out of his family.

"I used to be an animal. I didn't care what I did and how many people I killed because I enjoyed tearing them apart. When I worked with Erik I got the opportunity to kill as many humans as possible without being held back, until…" Victor looks up at Raven. "Until he retired and I was left on my own. Over time my lust for blood began to die down and I no longer cared for the kill."

Victor began scoffing softly. "I grew soft, like Jimmy. I no longer wanted to kill, but I didn't know what to do with my life since it was my purpose. Until I met my wife. She knew who I was and yet didn't care because she wasn't afraid of me."

Victor remembers meeting his wife and how she helped him control the animal in him. To make him less aggressive, to be patient, kind, and be a good man. Soon, they had a child and Victor found his new purpose. To raise his baby girl and keep her safe from any harm.

Raven listened to his story and was surprised that Victor could find someone who knew of all the bad things he did. Yet he did, but she knew people like them they never can find peace. Not with all the things they have done.

"How did Essex get you to work for him?" Raven asked.

Victor sighed as he looks up at the hole in the basement. "I was with Clara at the park. I wanted her to play with the other kids when this woman approached me. She told me she knows who I am and offered me a job. I wasn't interested, but she threatened to reveal my location to the authorities."

Victor knew he was wanted for the murders he committed and he was worried what they would do to his family. So, he took the offer, which he was told was just to be an enforcer. At first, it seemed like everything was going well. Until he found out about the experiments on mutant children, their involvement in spreading that disease that prevents mutants from making kids, and the death of his brother, Logan.

"I wanted to quit, but they threatened my family if I tried to escape. The only way out of this deal is if I'm dead…" Victor begins chuckling softly. "And as you can see I'm not. So, they're probably on their way to harm my family as we speak."

"No, they won't," said Nebula as she spoke up. "After Raven spoke to your wife she also contacted S.H.I.E.L.D to send some agents to keep them safe. Provided we give them to you since you are wanted."

Victor turns Raven and looks a little surprised. "You told them about me?"

"We're spread too thin, Victor. At least this way they'll keep them alive until we stop Essex," said Raven knowing its better they are alive than risk them being harmed. "Now, where are they?"

Victor sighed once again and shook his head. "You can't keep them, Raven. Even with your little friends you stand no chance. Trust me, Essex isn't the only one you have to deal with. They have an army."

"An army?" Nebula asked as she shrugs her shoulders. "Doesn't sound so bad. We took down countless armies in the past. This won't be nothing for us."

Victor begins chuckling at Nebula's response. "I like her. Too bad it isn't just the army you have to deal with. There's someone else pulling the strings. I don't know who it is, but he's strong. Very strong."

"Victor, let's be honest. It doesn't matter how powerful or how dangerous the guy is. I made Jean a promise if anything happens to her I would keep her daughter safe. We both know what's inside of her and if they try using that power to control her…" Raven stops as she approaches Victor. "Then they will hurt everyone, including your daughter. So, please. Tell us where they are and what their planning."

Victor stares at Raven knowing she is right. Yes, he wanted to tell her to go fuck herself, but he knew what Essex is planning. If they go through with their plan then he will lose his wife and daughter. He couldn't let that happen.

"You got a pen and paper?"

Nebula walks over and reveals a tablet as she prepares to write on it. Victor knew it will do as he begins telling them everything they need to know.

 _Unknown Location_

Laura begins waking up as she looks around to find herself inside a cage. A dark cage with only one light in the middle. She tries to remember what happened while sitting up. The moment she sat up she feels something around her neck. She tries pulling it off, but it wouldn't budge.

She tries using her claws, but find they aren't working either. This left her confused until she realized this collar must be the ones that help restrain a mutant's powers. This means she can't use her claws to cut the damn thing off. But this also means her healing factor is cut off so if she gets shot she's as good as dead.

So she begins trying her best to get it off, until she hears a voice. "It' no use, Laura," she looks over to where the voice came from. "I already tried removing it while you slept. Damn thing is locked on tight."

"Jason?" Laura recognized the voice as she goes over to Jason and finds his hand. "Que paso? Where are we?"

"What happened? We got our asses kicked by mister tall, pale, and creepy," said Jason as he held Laura's hand and moves her next to him. "Where are we? We're in a cage. I woke up while we were in mid-air, but I made it seem I was still out of it. Just so I can listen in to everything that was being said and where we are at."

Jason sighed as he explains more of what else he found out. They are somewhere really cold, inside a large facility, there are a lot of armed men, and the one who captured them ordered his goons to take them to this cage. He then got to the part about Rachel when Laura asked where she is at. Jason tells her that Rachel was taken to another cell in another part of the facility.

Whatever they want from her must have been important.

"We need to get out," said Laura as he got up from the floor and goes to the cell door to try opening it. "We have to save her."

"And we will," said Jason as he got up and walks over to Laura placing his hands on her. "We will save her, but first you need to tell me what they want with her."

Laura didn't say anything since she wasn't sure if she should tell Jason the truth. Jason knows she is keeping something from them. Honestly he understands why she would want to keep these sort of secrets, but right now is not the time to hold anything back. Not with whatever these guys are up to.

"Laura, you can trust me. I promise we will save Rachel, but you need to tell me why they want her? What is it about her that makes her so important that they went through this length to capture her? He kneels down in front of her and smiles even though he knows she can't see his smile that well. "You can tell me. Please."

Laura looks down and closed her eyes before she replies. "There is something inside of her…something powerful."

"Something inside of her? Like what?" Jason asked as the lights in the room suddenly turned on blinding the two kids.

"Power, my dear child," Jason and Laura look over to see the same figure who attacked them last night. "The next step in the evolution. A perfect genetic being."

Jason clears his throat before responding. "I take it judging from the way you're dressed and how your little subjects are behind you…" Jason pointed to Psylocke and Lady Deathstrike behind the figure. "That you are the guy in charge around here? If you are then why don't we skip to the part to why you want Rachel and what you are planning to do to us? I know you bad guys like to monologue a lot, but I've heard enough monologue to last me a lifetime. So, can we move on?"

The figure stops in front of the cell and begins smiling showing his fang teeth. "You presume too much. I am not a bad guy. I am a visionary. I am someone who has studied Mutant kind for decades."

"Wow…you're really old then," said Jason as he noticed Lady Deathstrike going to attack him, but the figure stops her just as Laura moved to defend Jason.

"Old? Yes, I am," said the figure as he keeps Lady Deathstrike back. "I am where I am now thanks to my experiments on Mutants and learning about them. How they are the next step in evolution. And humanity…is the lesser species."

"Is that so? Then why did you help keep mutants from having more kids…Essex?" Jason asked figuring out who this guy is. "Your Nathaniel Essex right? I figured it must have been you since you're the one who send your friends after us."

The figure now revealed who he is begins chuckling softly. "To the humans I am Nathaniel Essex, but you may call me…Mister Sinister."

Jason scoffed a little at the mention of the name. "Mister Sinister? Really? That's the best you've got? That's the dumbest name I've ever heard."

Mister Sinister didn't seem bothered by the boy's response, especially since he used his own powers on him. "Oh I'm sure you heard worse names…Star-Lord," said Mister Sinister causing Jason to look a little surprised. "I have many different abilities. One of them is telepathy. It may not be as strong as the child's psychic powers, but it can come in handy for little children like you."

Laura had enough and grabs Essex by the waist to pull him in to punch him. "Where is Rachel?! Give her back!"

Jason grabs Laura and tries to pull her away. One of the guards approached the cell and used a stun staff on Laura causing her to scream. Jason pulls her away from the cell door while pushing the guard away. Jason sets Laura down and sees where she got stunned..

"That was uncalled for!" Jason replied as he checks on Laura.

"Then control your friend," said Mister Sinister as he fixed his clothing. "As for the girl, she is safe. We have no intention of harming her. We actually plan to help her. Help her tap into the great power within her."

Jason turns to Sinister and got a little concerned by what he said. "And what is this great power within her? What is in her?"

Mister Sinister approached the cell and moves his hand up to show a footage. A very old footage of an older woman with long red hair and bright aura coming from around her.

"Long ago, the child's mother became infused with a powerful cosmic entity known as the Phoenix. It is an immortal and immutable manifestation of the universal force of life and passion," Mister Sinister began explaining everything while showing more footage of what Rachel's mother did with this power. "It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the multiverse, the guardian of Creation, and the most feared being in all of existence."

"That powerful huh?" Jason asked surprised by what Sinister is telling him, until he remembered something his mother told him. "Wait a minute. I think I heard of this thing before. This Phoenix has the power to wipe out all life in the universe. It can also bond with other beings, but only those with powerful psychic minds."

"Exactly," said Mister Sinister as he shows another footage of the Phoenix wiping out an army of soldiers and turning them to dust. "The child's mother sadly though lost her life and we assumed the power of the Phoenix had left to find a new host."

Jason soon realized what this thing they have been talking about is inside of Rachel. "It's inside Rachel. The Phoenix is inside of her and now you want to try using it to take over the world."

Mister Sinister once more chuckled at the boy. "You still presume I am some sort of villain? I am not. I have no intention of ruling this world or enslaving mankind. But don't worry, you both will find out what will happen soon."

Mister Sinister then turns to Lady Deathstrike. "As soon as we finish have the guards bring the boy to the lab. I want to begin experimenting on him as soon as possible."

"And the girl?" Lady Deathstrike asked.

"Once we are finish draw as much blood from her as possible and then keep her locked up. At least until I can put something together to make her more…" Mister Sinister turns to Laura as she began sitting back up. "Obedient."

They soon begin leaving the room leaving Jason and Laura in their cells alone as the lights go out again except for the one light in their cell room.

Jason turns to Laura and sits down against the cell door. "You all right?"

Laura nods as she got up and kicks the door while pressing her head against the cell. "I should have gotten her out. I should have gotten her away while we had the chance."

Jason looks up at Laura and then looks back down as he moves his hands along his jacket. "You like her a lot huh?"

Laura nods as she closed her eyes. "Before I met her I was treated like a weapon. The people who made us wanted us to be emotionless weapons and follow orders. Even after escaping from them it was still hard to feel like a normal kid. And not all of us are good at talking about this with each other."

She then begins smiling a little. "Rachel though was different. She wasn't made in a lab, she had a family, and was special. She understood us, helped us feel better, and be happy about being who we are. She made us feel happy and we wanted to do the same thing for her, especially what she went through. Losing her family and being hunted down for her powers."

Jason smiled at Laura figuring why she wanted to protect Rachel. "You love her, don't you? You're willing to go far to protect her even if you put your own body on the line. You want to comfort her and make sure she won't be sad."

Laura looks up at Jason and nods not denying her love for Rachel. "You would do the same thing for that blond girl too."

Jason chuckled softly. "Her name is Kara and yes I would do the same thing. Just like I know she'll come to help us escape. But until then we need to save your friend."

"But how?" Laura asked as she rubs the collar. "My powers are restrained and they took your weapons."

"Then I will have to have my weapon come to us," said Jason as he pulls out what appears to be keys. "I took this off the guard earlier."

Laura is surprised to see Jason has the keys as she feels him using the key to get the collar off her neck. Jason then does the same for himself and takes both collars.

"Are you going to use them to get us out?" Laura asked as she has her claws out. "Or shall I cut us out?"

Jason shook his head in response. "I have what we need to escape," he shows a bracelet around his right wrist. "I just need the collars to fix my MP3. Bastards broke it when I was dragged in here."

"For music? But why?" Laura asked confused why Jason is doing this.

Jason turns to Laura and begins smiling. "Laura, like my dad used to tell me. If you're going to go in to kick the ass of a bunch of bad guys then you need to do it…" he begins taking the collars apart. "With a little bit of style."

 _Saskatchewan, Canada_

Kara stood where she is at as she feels the sun's rays hitting her body. Her body slowly began recovering after what happened last night. But unfortunately no amount of sunlight will help her heal from losing someone else she loved. Only this time she couldn't blame Brainiac or the people who took Jason…it was her.

What a fool she was for believing that she was unstoppable. She really believed she could beat anyone with the powers she gained from the sun and couldn't lose any fight. The others though warned her. Warned her to be careful, not to get overconfident, and to play it smart otherwise she'll get hurt.

Boy were they right. She should have listened to them when she had the chance. If she did maybe she could have saved Jason. And maybe she wouldn't be beating herself up for failing to protect someone she loves.

When Gamora and the others arrived she stayed out of their way since was worried she would get yelled at. That she would be blamed for what happened, but honestly she would deserve it. It was her fault she lost Jason. She deserves to be punish and she understands that when they save Jason that Gamora never wants her around her son again.

Kara hears some footsteps behind her and turns around to see Gamora walking towards her. Kara took a deep breath and braced herself for the beating. But before that happens she needed to get something off her chest.

"Gamora, before you kill me, please let me say something. I'm sorry," Kara apologized to Gamora. "I'm sorry for letting my overconfidence, my pride, and arrogance get in the way. I know Jason, the others, and even you warned me about it. You all told me I needed to control myself otherwise something bad will happen and it happened."

She felt tears forming in her eyes as she tries wiping them away. "I just felt so weak and helpless when I saw my home being destroyed by Brainiac. I was unable to save my home, my friends, and my mother. I just wish if I had these powers I could have saved everyone. That if I had them I would never be afraid of being weak and helpless again."

Gamora didn't say anything and just listened to what Kara is telling her. Waiting for her to finish so she can speak up.

"But I was wrong," Kara continued. "I let my powers get to my head and because of me they took Jason. I know you probably came to kick my ass or tell me to leave. To never come back and never come near Jason again. I understand though…" Kara again tries wiping away her tears some more. "I deserve to be kicked out. I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to be with Jason. I screwed up and I deserve to be…"

However, Gamora cut her off and slaps her across the face. But wasn't a hard slap, but it was enough to snap Kara out of it. Once she stops she turns to Gamora shocked. Gamora didn't say anything at first and instead wraps her arms around her for a hug.

This left Kara more confused on why Gamora is doing this. "I-I don't understand. Aren't you angry with me? Don't you hate me?"

Gamora shook her head as she kept hugging the poor girl. "I was never mad at you, Kara. I know what happened wasn't your fault," Gamora began explaining. "I know you all wanted to help these kids, keep them safe, and protect them from these people who wanted to hurt them. But I don't blame you, Arthur, or Jason for what happened. So, please don't blame yourself for what happened."

Kara was shocked that Gamora not only isn't mad at her, but is now trying to comfort her. "B-but it was my fault," said Kara who still felt responsible for what happened. "If I had listened to you all in the first place then Jason wouldn't have been taken. If I hadn't abused my power and let myself get so overconfident then Jason would still be here."

Gamora breaks the hug and shook her head in response. "You're not the first one I know who let power change you. Jason's father was like that years ago and believe me how he acted was worse than you," well only slightly.

"R-really?" Kara asked as she wipes her tears away surprised to hear Jason's father acted like she did.

Gamora nods in response. "Really. But the good thing is you learned from your mistake and now you can use this chance to overcome this. Use this chance to learn to use your powers more properly. And protect those you love."

Kara was completely surprised by what Gamora is doing. She's not only comforting her, but she's also trying to help her feel better. Something Jason would always do when she feels bad about something. She couldn't help but smile a little to Gamora."

"Thank you…I'm still sorry for my stubbornness," said Kara as she still felt bad for what happened.

Gamora shook her head. "It's okay. You can make it up by doing two things for me. The first is we're planning to rescue Jason, but I want to know if you want to come with us. If you wish to join us then you need to be ready. If you are still unsure then that is fine and I'm sure Jason will understand."

Kara gulps a little unsure if she is ready to go out fighting again. Not after last night. She knows Gamora won't force her to fight, but she isn't sure if she should go or not. Afraid she might screw up again and risk the others getting hurt.

"What's the other?" Kara asked wondering what else she wants her to do.

Gamora took out a small black object as she hands it to Kara. The young girl looks down on it and recognized it.

"Go see your mother," said Gamora as she begins taking off to speak with the others.

Kara meanwhile, looks down at the object that appears like some sort of key. With on the top of it an 'S' symbol. She closed her eyes and held the key close knowing what it is. She looks over at Gamora's ship and begins heading towards it.

 _Unknown Location_

Rachel begins to wake up as she finds herself in a large room. She also finds herself strapped to a chair where she couldn't move. She tries using her powers, but found she couldn't use them. Rachel began getting a little nervous as she looks around wondering where Laura, Jason, or the others are at.

"Don't be scared, child," Rachel hears a deep dark voice speaking to her in the shadows. "I will not harm you."

"I'm not afraid for myself," said Rachel knowing her concerns are her friends. "What did you do to my friends? If you hurt them then…"

"They are safe, my child," spoke the hidden figure. "I did not harm them as long as you cooperate with us."

"My mother taught me never to talk with strangers, much less cooperate with those who kidnapped me," said Rachel as she tries using this chance to try getting out.

"Ah yes, I know who your mother is…was," said the figure as the loud sound of mechanical footsteps can be heard echoing around the room. "We met long ago before your birth. We met when her friends tried to stop me from saving our world from humans. The same humans that destroyed our world, have driven our people to near extinction, and want to control everything."

Rachel couldn't see where the figure is, but he is clearly a mutant from what he is saying. He also knew her mother? She knew it couldn't be Magneto since he stopped being a bad guy years ago. So, this didn't leave her with who it could be since her parents didn't tell her much about her past.

"If my mom fought you then she did it because you wanted to hurt innocent people," said Rachel knowing this guy is a bad guy. "I know what you want, but you can forget it. I won't let you control the Phoenix. And I won't let you hurt innocent people."

"Oh my child, you have it all wrong. I don't want to control it…" soon a bright light appeared around Rachel as she sees the figure appearing out of the shadows.

Rachel's eyes widen in shock when she saw what the figure looks like. He appears eight feet tall, pale skin, markings on his face, and wearing a dark blue/silver armor around his body. Tubes can be seen coming from his arms to his back. And on his waist there is a silver symbol.

"I wish to help you unleash the Phoenix and help purify the world," said the figure as he approached the girl.

"W-who are you?" Rachel asked wondering who this guy is.

"I was once En Sabah Nur, but you can call me…" he kneels down in front of her with his eyes glowing red. "Apocalypse."

 _Unknown Location_

Out in San Francisco, there is a park where the people are seen going about their day. Some are out jogging in groups or on their own, some are families spending time together, and nearby there is a group of elderly people playing chess. Some are playing with each other, while others are playing with their grandkids. One of the elderly is an old man with short white hair, blue eyes, wearing sunglasses, and a raincoat around him.

He is seen with his own chess pieces, but appears to be playing alone. Half of the chess pieces are wooden, while the other half are made of metal. He continued to stare at the pieces preparing to move one of the pieces. He then noticed a figure coming towards him and sighed.

until a figure came by and sat down in front of him.

"I got her message. You are wondering if I will help them…" said the elderly man as he stares at one of the metal pieces and without touching it moves it. "I think you have my answer. Let's finish what we started."

 **That's the end of the chapter and oh boy this is not good. It looks like Apocalypse is here. I mean, if you all saw the preview then you all saw this coming. For those who didn't see it coming…yep he is here and his appearance is a little like the X-Men: the animated series version.**

 **So, yeah expect his powers to be a lot like from the series. Let's be honest this is the Apocalypse we all wanted for the show. So, if Disney do a remake they will bring him in. At least, I hope so.**

 **Anyways, we also saw Gamora comforting Arthur and Kara. Trying to help them overcome their problems so they can make their decision on what they want to do. It also looks like Jason is going to comfort Laura before they escaped. Maybe they'll escape before the others arrive then?**

 **Also, yeah I have Sabretooth have his own family. I didn't mind Sabretooth from X-Men Origins because he showed he still cared for his brother. So, I figured how he must feel to find out he died. And that he has his own kid.**

 **So, I hope everyone likes this bit of humanity in Sabretooth. Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. What will happen when our heroes work together to try saving their friends? And will they end stop whatever Apocalypse is up to?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to the new chapter and we are now a week away from Endgame. I hope everyone is ready for it. Also hope everyone is ready for it being three hours long. I wouldn't be surprise if people held it in till the end and we see a long line,**

 **Now then, last time we saw Gamora arriving with her team to rescue her son. Kara and Arthur both going through a lot since they lost Jason. Both trying to do what they can to help. But they must first they must overcome their problems.**

 **All while Jason comforts Laura after they find out what Essex wants. It also was revealed that Apocalypse is now in the story. That can't be good for anyone, especially after last time. How will they stop Apocalypse, save others, and save the world?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter XI**

 _Unknown Location_

"Oh my child, you have it all wrong. I don't want to control it…" soon a bright light appeared around Rachel as she sees the figure appearing out of the shadows.

Rachel's eyes widen in shock when she saw what the figure looks like. He appears eight feet tall, pale skin, markings on his face, and wearing a dark blue/silver armor around his body. Tubes can be seen coming from his arms to his back. And on his waist there is a silver symbol.

"I wish to help you unleash the Phoenix and help purify the world," said the figure as he approached the girl.

"W-who are you?" Rachel asked wondering who this guy is.

"I was once En Sabah Nur, but you can call me…" he kneels down in front of her with his eyes glowing red. "Apocalypse."

Rachel's eyes widen in shock when she saw the figure before her is the monster that her mother and father fought years ago. En Sabah Nur, the first Mutant. He was once ruler of Egypt thousands of years ago, until he was betrayed by his subjects. He was sealed away until he awoken in the 1980s.

That was around the time her parents met and joined Professor Xavier's school. But she could have sworn he died. Her daddy told her how mommy used her powers to defeat En Sabah Nur. Leaving nothing behind.

"H-how is this possible?" Rachel asked.

Apocalypse turns to a woman appearing in the room and is revealed to be Psylocke. "Before my death I passed a part of my consciousness to the last of my warriors. We then met with Essex who in exchange for his services I would give him power. Thanks to his technology I was able to survive and reward my loyal subject with a reward."

Rachel realized what that reward was when she fought against her friends. And how if this happened fifty years ago then she would be old by now.

"You used Wolverine's blood to help develop a serum to keep her young, while also giving her regulative healing powers, right?" Rachel replied before turning to Apocalypse figuring that must be it.

Apocalypse nods as he approached the girl. "You are very smart, my dear. I can also sense the power within you. It is even more powerful than when I first encountered it. Yet you continue holding it all back, why?"

Rachel flinched back when she saw his hand moving towards her before it stopped. "B-bec-because it's t-too dangerous," she replied as she tries to put up a strong face. "The Phoenix is too powerful. I can feel the anger flowing through it after what your friend did to our people. Because of what he did my family and friends were killed. If I let it loose it will destroy everything and I don't want to let that happen."

"Ah I see," said Apocalypse as he moves his hand away from the girl. "My child, Essex was not responsible for the destruction of our race. It was a human scientist responsible for it…"

Apocalypse begins using his powers to show a projection of a human scientist and several other humans with him, including one with a cybernetic hand.

"Doctor Zander Rice, was the surgical head of Transigen. He joined Essex after his father was killed by the Wolverine years ago. He wanted to develop a drug that would allow us control over mutants. To control their rage, their powers, and make them more obedient," said Apocalypse as he explains what the doctor wanted. "I learned long ago my children needed to be control after they rebelled against me. Unfortunately he lied and instead made an illness that not only prevents more mutant children from being born, but also cause those like Charles to develop seizures that would cause him to lose control of his powers."

Rachel was shocked to hear that not only was the Professor's illness not caused by his age, but because of this scientist. The deaths of her friends and family were caused because of this one man. The same man who helped make Laura and the other kids. Torturing them like animals to do what they are told and killing Laura's father.

Apocalypse kneels down in front of the girl sensing her confusion and a bit of anger. "Because of humanity our people have all but nearly been wiped out. Mutant-kind is on the brink of extinction, but we can do something about it."

Rachel snaps out of her thoughts and looks up at Apocalypse confused. "H-how? How can we stop it?"

Apocalypse begins smiling as he projects a room, which looks familiar to Rachel. "You know this room, don't you?"

Rachel looks around to see it is a large room with one platform and at the end of it a control panel. She also sees on the panel a helmet, with cables attached to it, and an X symbol on top.

"Cerebro," Rachel recognized it as the device the Professor would use to help connect his mind to all the minds of the people of the world. Both humans and mutants. "I thought it was destroyed."

Apocalypse shook his head. "It was brought here to us so we can use it…for you to use it."

"M-me?" Rachel looks shocked that Apocalypse wants her to use it. She begins shaking her head knowing she can't do it. "Only someone with a powerful mind can use it. Why don't you do it?"

"Sadly my psychic powers have weaken over the years," said Apocalypse knowing that even though Essex did give him a powerful body his once great psychic powers were gone forever with his old body. "However, if you tap into the power of the Phoenix we can use it. To make humanity pay for what they did, to make them suffer for what they did to our people, and put them in their place."

Rachel knew exactly what Apocalypse wanted her to do and was a bit horrified at his plans. But a small part of her is worried there is more to his plan than he is letting on.

 **He's lying.** The voice in her mind, which she is now convinced is the Phoenix trying to get freed. **He doesn't just want to punish humanity, who deserve to burn for all they did. He is after something else. Set me free and let me prove it.**

Rachel shook her head though knowing she can't let the Phoenix out. Even if what she says is true about humanity, she knew her mother would never want her to harm them.

Apocalypse noticed her head shaking and figured she doesn't believe him. "I know your family would want you to try helping humanity and do the right thing, but should you? Look at what they have done to our people, the lives they have taken, and the destruction of our world. Humanity needs to be put in their place now before we lose it all, my child. You know deep down I am right."

Apocalypse frees Rachel from her restraints hoping to gain her trust the easy way. "Help me, my child. Help me make the humans pay and help me save our people."

Rachel soon felt her powers return and thought about using them to read Apocalypse's mind, but she knew it would be pointless. So…she turns to Psylocke and read her mind. It was then Rachel screamed when she saw what she was thinking. **He lied to us!** The Phoenix replied angrily as Rachel taps into some of its powers.

Apocalypse realized what happened and turn to Psylocke. "You idiot."

Rachel used her powers to lift up the chair and throw it at Apocalypse hitting him and knocking him to the wall. Psylocke charges at the girl and tries to hit her, but Rachel stops her an inch from her face. Rachel lifts her up and tosses her through the door taking with her two armed guards. Apocalypse recovers from the hit and sees Rachel floating up in the air with her powers glowing.

"You lied to us!" Rachel shouted as she begins taking parts of the wall apart. "You don't want to punish humanity! You want to punish Mutants too! You want them to pay for disobeying you and for siding with humans! You lied!"

Apocalypse moves his hands up as cable shot from the ground and wrap around Rachel. She tries breaking free, but Apocalypse brings her down to the ground before they constrict her.

"Then it appears I'll have to do this the hard way," said Apocalypse as he pulls out a syringe.

Rachel sees it and tries to escape as the Phoenix speaks to her. Release me now, child! Release me and we will destroy this fool along with all those who follow him!

Rachel though hesitated not wanting to actually kill someone. Yes, she was mad and wanted to make this guy pay. But she didn't want to kill anyone. And she was afraid if she does she'll never stop.

But by then it was too late. Apocalypse injects her with a serum, which was made by Essex to help better control the girl. Once the serum worked through her system the girl began to calm down and appeared to be in a trance. Apocalypse releases her and turns to Psylocke as she enters the room with the guards. Essex or rather Mister Sinister soon came in next and sees what happened.

"You used it after all," said Mister Sinister as he sees the girl's condition. "We won't have much time then. We best proceed before it wears off."

Apocalypse agrees as he motions for the guards to take the girl. "Prepare the facility and prepare Cerebro. Our time has come."

 _Juneau, Alaska_

Arthur returned home after Aya dropped him off. Earlier, Arthur wanted to stay to help Gamora save Jason. He still felt guilty for not being able to save his friend. But Gamora told him he wasn't ready to fight, until he can overcome this fear he has.

The fear of being like his father and leaving all those he loves. He knows deep down his father didn't want to leave his mother so much, but it didn't make things better. It didn't make feeing abandoned and left alone for so long feel any better. His mother knew he did what he needed to do, but it still hurt.

Even when he came back he didn't want to spend time with him or bond with him. Out of fear if he does he will end up leaving again forever.

Despite all that though Arthur found himself standing in front of the sword his father left him. It was meant to help him control this power he has deep inside of him.

Arthur didn't know much about this power within him, but he knew he needed to tap into it. He made his decision of what he wanted to do while heading home. Gamora is right. He isn't his father and he needs to get over his fear of being like him.

He also can't sit by while everyone is preparing to fight. He looks down at the sword and begins moving his hand up. He took a deep breath and gulped as he moves his hand closer to the sword. It was getting closer and closer until they were an inch apart from each other.

Just as he prepared to grab it he stopped. But not because of that fear, but when he noticed electricity coming from his fingers to the handle of the sword. Arthur moves his hands up noticing the electricity growing even more. He looked confused at first, until he realized this must be the power within him everyone told him about.

"When you were three you broke the TV, lamp, and my laptop," Arthur turns around to see his mother walking towards him. "I then saw the electricity flowing through your fingers making me realize you inherit your father's powers."

"That's when you called him," said Arthur recalling bits of pieces of actually destroying their things, but not how it happened.

Jane nods in response as she stood by next to her son before she continued. "Your father stayed with us for a while to help keep you safe, while his uncle worked on something to help hold your power back. It worked..."

"Until I was eight when I blew the power in the entire school," said Arthur recalling how when he was in school he was picked on by some bullies and accidentally used his powers.

"More like the whole town," said Jane which caused her son to look surprised. "Your dad had your uncle keep that memory blocked so you wouldn't remember."

"Is that why we moved?" Arthur asked figuring that's why they moved years ago, but he always assumed it was something else. He lets out a small sigh and rubs her forehead. "Why didn't you get dad to train me to control my powers better?"

Jane sighed as she looks down at the sword. "You didn't want to spend time with him, remember? You always hesitated to do anything with him because you were worried he would leave again," she then rubs her eyes before she sighed. "I didn't help too since I kept myself distance from your father. He understood though and just told me if you want to train to call him."

Arthur sighed knowing they both have problems they need to deal with his dad. But for now, at least he knows about his power.

Jane turns to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Understand this, Arthur. Your father is very proud of you for growing up to be a better man than him. That you didn't grow up arrogant, cocky, and full of yourself like he was. That you grew up to be a kind, caring, and loving man."

Arthur turns to his mother looking rather surprised. "He really thinks that?"

Jane nods knowing that despite Arthur never seeing his dad around his dad is watching over him. "Whatever you do we will support you. Just promise me three things. You use these powers wisely, you will call me before you go off to fight, and never forget who you are. You aren't just Arthur Foster, son of Jane Foster."

Arthur looks down at the sword in the stone and nods knowing who he is. "I am Arthur Foster, son of Jane Foster and son of Thor Odinson."

Jane nods as she leans forward and kisses her son on the cheek. "Good luck and I expect you back by dinner time," she said before she begins heading back to the house.

Arthur now was alone as he stood before the sword again. Only this time he felt confident in himself and knew his mother is right. He has to free his friend and will do whatever he has to do to save him. So, he moves his hand down and grasps the handle of the sword.

He took a deep breath and sighed before he begins pulling on the sword out slowly. Damn, it was in the rock deep, but he kept on pulling. More electricity began flowing out of Arthur's hands and begin appearing around his body. Soon a dark cloud begin to form as thunder can be heard echoing around the area.

Arthur screams loudly as he managed to pull the sword up. Arthur lifts the sword up high as a bolt of lightning shot down hitting the young man. As a bright light began engulfing him as more thunder can be heard.

 _Saskatchewan, Canada_

Kara entering the Quadrant ship, which the Guardians of the Galaxy have been using. It was once part of a much larger ship, which belong to Jason's grandfather, Yondu. It was destroyed when they were betrayed by his ex-crew. After Yondu passed away the ship was given to Jason's father, which was used to relax and resupply.

Whenever the team headed off on missions they would entrust the ship with Kraglin Obfonteri. A crew member of Yondu and who helped him get back at the traitorous crew who betrayed them. Kraglin even took care of Jason after his paents were killed by Thanos. Thankfully things went back to normal afterwards.

Kraglin was onboard the ship helping get the M-Ships ready for action. Gamora told him their plan was to lure the enemy out, while a small team heads inside to rescue the kids.

However, Kara came onboard and asked him to take her to her ship. The same ship her mother put her in and the same ship which is still onboard the ship. Kept locked after Kara came to this world. She didn't want to go near it after she arrived and has let the team do whatever they want with it.

Of course, Kraglin explained Gamora made sure the only thing they did with it was fix it, download all the data off of it, and then keep it safe for Kara. Just in case she ever wants it back.

"Gamora told us to keep it locked up here," Kraglin opened the door to show where the ship is at covered in a large sheath. "It was damaged, but luckily we were able to fix it. We even removed the debris from it. Like that glowing rock that made you feel sick. That thing was really bad."

Kara remembers this glowing rock, which was glowing when the crew pulled it off her ship. It was emitting a strange radiation, which weakened her extremely. Upon further testing they found if exposed for too long it could even kill her. Gamora claimed they got rid of it, but…Kara wouldn't be surprise if she kept it somewhere on the ship in lead.

Kara walks over as Kraglin pulls the sheath off to reveal the ship. Just seeing it again brought back the memories of her mother dying in front of her. She snaps out of it though knowing Gamora gave her this key for a reason. Whatever it is for has to be for this ship.

"Kraglin, you said you guys downloaded everything. Does that include any messages the ship might have had for me?" Kara asked.

Kraglin shook his head in response. "Sorry, but no. The data we got was just coordinates of where the ship was taking you, but that's about it," just then he remembered something important. "Oh except for this…" he opens the ship and shows a small slot on the ship. "We couldn't figure out what this was for, but we assumed whatever it is might be connected to what Gamora found."

Kara looks down at the key and sees it's the perfect fit for the slot. "Kraglin, mind giving me a moment?"

Kraglin nods as he grabs the sheath. "I'll um leave you to whatever it is you're going to do then."

The moment Kraglin left Kara heads to the ship. She took a deep breath and placed the key into the slot. She sighed wondering if Gamora already knows about the message. And why she was never told about it.

Maybe because she didn't want to know. Maybe she still felt guilty for not being able to save her mother. Either way she needs to know now. So, she placed the key into the slot as a bright light began appearing from the ship.

It soon began projecting a hologram out of the ship and on the ground. The hologram took the form of a woman. She appeared to be in her 30s, blond hair with the back part in a bund, fair skin, and blue eyes. Kara recognized her and got out of the ship as she stood before the hologram.

"Hello Kara," spoke the woman as she smiles at the girl. "I was wondering when you'd come to see me."

Kara gasped a little and moves her hands up to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She really didn't want to believe it, but its true. She knew who the woman is and couldn't help smile.

"M-mother?" Kara asked in disbelief.

The woman before her is Alura In-Ze, Kara's mother. She smiles at Kara and shook her head. "Yes and no. I am your mother or rather the consciousness of your mother's memories that she uploaded into the ship. I was placed on the ship to help guide you when you and Kal arrived to Earth. To help you both on your journey…" she then stops and sighed. "But, it seems things didn't go according to plan."

Kara was complexly disappointed to hear that this woman isn't really her mother. Yes, she has her memories, but she isn't the real one. Still, it was something for Kara, especially with what has happened. She then heard her mention Kal and about what happened.

"My ship got damaged, I went through the portal, and I arrived here. But what I don't understand is why didn't you appear before me back then?" Kara asked wondering what happened.

Alura sighed as she explains that when the ship got damaged she couldn't speak to Kara or help her. However, after the ship got fixed she spoke to Gamora. The two talked about Kara and how she needed guidance. Alura asked Gamora to help her and even teach her about their people. The yellow sun radiation what it can do, their culture, and history.

Alura felt Gamora was a better person to teach Kara this, especially after how much she cares for the girl. Kara knew this was true. Gamora was like a mother to her, guided her, and trained her. Gamora though knew Kara still needed her.

To help her with her powers and how to use them. So, Kara tells her what happened and how she failed to save Jason.

"I let myself get overconfident. I let my powers cloud my judgement and because of that I ended losing the man I love," said Kara as she still felt some guilt for what happened. "Gamora felt I can make up for what I did, but I'm not sure if I can really do that. I'm afraid of failing her and Jason. Just like I failed you for not saving you and looking out for Kal."

Alura though shook her head and approached Kara. "No, you didn't fail, Kara. I did. I should never have put such a burden on you for trying to look out for your cousin. And I'm sorry for hear what you went through, but it isn't your fault."

Kara tried to speak out, but Alura stops her and continued. "You made some mistakes, but its okay. You can learn from them so you can make sure it doesn't happen again and so you do better to help protect those you love. But only if you can overcome your fear of failing. If you do then you will be able to save all those you love."

"But how? Even with my powers I couldn't save Jason," said Kara recalling how easily she got beaten.

"Kara, do you know why your uncle Jor-El and I chose Earth to live on?" Alura asked getting a 'no' response from Kara. "Earth's yellow sun is young and brighter than our old sun. We found our people if exposed to the yellow sun radiation would strengthen our muscles, skin, and our senses. The planet also has a weaker gravity than our world, while its atmosphere is more nourishing. But if you draw too much energy you will become weakened."

Kara learned this first-hand what happens when she draws too much energy from her body. It left her weakened and took her time to get her strength back.

"Kara, you are powerful, but you can become more powerful than you are now. You've only scratched the surface of what you can do," said Alura causing the girl to look surprised by what she said. "The only way to know how strong you can be is to keep testing your limits."

"But how?" Kara asked wondering how strong she can be.

Alura smiles as she turns to the ship as a secret compartment appeared on the ship. Kara looks inside and finds a suit inside before turning to her mother. Alura nods in response motioning for her daughter to put it on.

A few minutes later, Kara began exiting the ship wearing the suit her mother left her. It was a blue colored uniform with a long red cape, red boots, and on the chest is a large red 'S' symbol on her chest. Kara begins walking towards the field as the sunlight began hitting her. Kara stops in the middle of the field as she looks up at the sun feeling its radiation flowing through her body.

She closed her eyes and remembers the last words her mother told her before she left the ship. "Kara, the symbol on the chest. You know what it means right? It means hope. I believe you will help put your cousin on the path to do good things."

"To help others and bring hope to the world…no to the universe so no one will go through what our people went through," said Alura as Kara begins kneeling down as she begins concentrating. "You will give the people of the universe an ideal to strive towards. There will be time when they will fear you and want to harm you. But remember they only do it because they are afraid. Be patient with them, they will race behind you, they will stumble, and they will fall."

Soon the grass and rocks around her began moving around as the ground began to shake. "But in time they will join you in the sun, my daughter. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders."

Kara soon opens her eyes and shoots up into the sky like a rocket. She flies up into the sky until she is in orbit. She continues flying though into space as she heads towards the sun. She flew faster than ever before with both hands forward.

She soon flies near the sun as she feels its sunlight flowing through her body. She stayed around the sun as she feels its radiation flowing through her body. She can feel herself getting stronger as she slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes begin glowing red as she turns back in the direction of Earth and flies back to the planet faster than how she got there.

 _Meanwhile_

Back on the planet Gamora is seen finishing going over her plans with the others onboard their ship. She normally would wait a little longer to come up with a proper plan, but from what Victor told them they don't have much time. Victor told them exactly where the kids are at. They are at a dam at Alkali Lake, which is in British Columbia, which isn't too far.

Victor told them the facility was bought off by Essex secretly to conduct any experiments he might be working on. However, it is secretly fortified, armed with turrets, air craft missiles, and it has hundreds of Sentinels. Along with hundreds of soldiers inside the facility. Luckily he knows the place well so he told them how to sneak in.

However, Raven insisted they take Victor since they'll need his help to break in. He also wants to come along to make Essex pay for threatening his family.

Gamora agreed to this, especially how members in the Canadian government are helping Essex. So, Tony Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D won't be able to help them break into the facility. Not until they go through all the proper paperwork and can prove what Essex did. Until then they are on their own, which turns out isn't good.

They found out through Victor why Essex was after Rachel. They build inside the facility a room for a device called Cerebro, which allows a powerful psychic to link their minds to all living life on the planet. They plan to unleash the power of the Phoenix within Rachel to use her to wipe out all life on the planet. All except for those inside the facility, which will be protected.

Once all life are dead then Essex will repopulate the planet using mutant children he made in his lab. Even clones if there isn't enough to repopulate the planet.

"According to Victor, we have until noon before Essex forces Rachel to use her powers on the world," said Raven as she finishes going over what Victor told her. "That's in a few hours from now. So we need to make sure this plan works."

"It will," said Rocket as he shows a hologram map of the facility. "Drax, Mantis, Kraglin, and I will distract the bad guys outside to keep their focus on us. In the meantime, Gamora, Nebula, Raven, Vic, and both Groots will sneak into the facility to save the kids."

"While also stopping Essex from going through with his plan," said Nebula as she turns to Gamora. "I hope you understand if the girl unleashes that power we'll have to kill her."

"No," said Raven refusing to let anything happen to Rachel. "We will save her like we planned and we will kill Essex."

"And if we're too late to stop her? Trillions will die if we let the power of the Phoenix be unleashed," said Nebula hearing the stories of the Phoenix and how even Thanos feared it. "You willing to let her do this if she unleashes it?"

"She won't and I made a promise to her mother I would keep her safe," said Raven with a stern response not wanting any harm to come to Rachel.

Before Nebula can respond, Gamora interrupts. "We will do whatever we can. That's the best we can do, but Nebula is right. If it comes down to it Raven…we must do what we must to save the world."

Raven though has no plans on letting them girl Rachel. Not while she is still standing.

Mantis raises her hand to ask a question. "Um how long do you think we can last against these Sentinels?"

"Probably not long," said Rocket as he looks over their ships. "We have some shields thank to Wakanda, but eventually we'll be overrun."

"I say we fight them on the ground. We can take them better down there," said Drax who isn't afraid to fight against these giant robots.

"Nice enthusiasm, but no we can't take them on the ground," said Rocket showing the size differences between them and the Sentinels. "We'll need a little more backup to take them down."

"Mind if I join in?" the team looks over by the door to see Kara walking into the room with her suit. "Sorry I showed up late. I was just testing out my suit. What do you think?"

Gamora smiles as she approaches Kara and placed her hand on her shoulders. "Not bad. It suits you."

Kara smiles as she nods before giving Gamora a hug. "Thanks for the advice."

Gamora returns the hug. "Your welcome," she soon breaks the hug and sighs. "You up for this?"

Kara nods in response. "This time I'll be ready."

"So will I," they turn around to see Arthur standing by the door. "Looking good, Kara."

Arthur appears wearing an outfit similar to his father, but no red cape. Behind him though in its sheath is a sword with a strap attached to it.

Arthur approached Gamora and sighed. "Got room for one more?"

Gamora nods as she gives him a hug. Arthur returns the hug and is glad that Gamora is letting him stay. Gamora was just proud that Arthur and Kara overcame their problems and are now here. Ready to help Jason and bring him home.

"Okay, new plan. Arthur and Kara, you two will help the others hold off the Sentinels. Once their defenses have been weakened then you can join us," said Gamora as she turns to Kraglin. "We have the charges?"

Kraglin shows the explosions that he made with Rocket and Nebula. "We have enough to blow up the facility and any bad guys inside."

"Good," said Gamora as she turns to everyone and sighed. "Watch each other's back, don't make any mistakes, and let's save the world…again."

 **That's the end of the chapter and it looks like the fight is about to begin. Also, yeah Kara and Arthur overcame their fears. Now, they are ready to kick some ass. This should be fun.**

 **I wonder how Apocalypse will be able to handle a Kryptonian. Will they stop him in time though before he wipes out all of humanity? Will they save their friends? And what will happen if the Phoenix is unleashed?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to the new chapter and we are now five days away from Endgame. I cannot wait and this is going to be good. I will also be looking forward to this coming Friday since it will be our sixth Comic-Con down here in the south. So, it is going to be a lot of fun.**

 **Its going to be a good week, especially how I am almost done with class. So, hopefully I do well and I don't have to deal with more crap from Financial Aid. Once I am done I will focus on finishing up my other classes so I can graduate. Anyways, time for a little recap.**

 **Last time we saw Kara and Arthur overcome their problems in order to join the others to save Jason. We found out what Apocalypse is up to and wants to use Rachel to destroy all life. Will the others make it in time to stop her? And what more surprises will they run in this long chapter?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter XII**

 _Alkali Lake_

Jason is seen working on something, while Laura keeps an eye out. Jason knew it won't be long before whatever Mister Sinister is planning will be unleashed. So, they need to hurry to get out of here before it's too late. As he works on getting them out he sees Laura tapping her foot.

Jason knew the girl is not very patient and wants to get out, especially with her powers working again when he removed her collar. However, Jason told her they couldn't escape yet. The moment they make a move outside of the cell they will be outnumbered. His weapons were taken from him, but he told her he has one that can come to him to help them out.

But they need to wait for the right time to move out. When the others arrive to attack.

"Almost done," said Jason as he puts the finishing touches on what he is making.

"You've been saying that for five minutes," said Laura who isn't happy that they haven't escaped yet. "We need to go save Rachel now before they hurt her."

"Be patient. We'll get out," said Jason as he tries calming her down. "We'll get out, but when we do I want to warn you things are going to get messy, okay?"

Laura turns to Jason and raised an eyebrow. "Like gory messy? If so I'm going to say this now, because that won't surprise me. I have killed a lot of guys in gruesome and gory way."

Jason knew she was being serious and soon cleared his throat. "Well um that's…that's good…I guess," said Jason as he finishes what he is working on and begins using it. "Well, I guess when you put it that way I guess what I'm going to do won't be gory or too messy. I mean, unless you feel like cleaning up the bodies."

"Just as long as we save Rachel," said Laura as she looks at the door where the guards are behind. "Do you even have a plan?"

Jason nods in response. "I do…" he then sees the device he made beginning to glow, which made him smile. "And the first part of that plan is about to begin."

Laura turns to Jason and then looks down at the device he made. "What is it?"

Jason turns to Laura and chuckled. "A little communicator letting a friend of mine what we're going to do and to choose a little music," Jason replied as he stood up while rubbing his bracelet. "That my grandfather once played to kill a bunch of assholes who fucked with him and his friends."

 _Meanwhile_

Mister Sinister is seen with a group of scientist getting Cerebro ready. The machine is inside a large room where there is a platform. The platform leads from the doorway to a machine that is in the center of the room. In the center there is a chair where the girl will be placed.

The room also contains metal plates all around the walls, which were made by Minister Sinister in order to keep the Phoenix once unleashed from breaking out. In the control room, Mister Sinister is seen with Lady Deathstrike, armed guards, and a group of scientist chosen to help with their plans. They soon see Rachel being brought to the room by two armed guards as they take her to be strapped to the chair. Apocalypse is by the door way Psylocke as he gives her orders.

"Make sure no one comes into this room until it is done," said Apocalypse as he gets a small nod from Psylocke. He then makes his way to Rachel to give the child her orders. Once she is strapped down he kneels down near her ears and whispers. "The time has come, my child. It's time to cleanse this world and bring order to this world."

Mister Sinister knew the drug flowing through the girl will make her easy to control. While also weakening her control to keep the Phoenix back. They are hoping to turn the rage of the Phoenix on the world by showing all the terrible things humanity has done. Once the helmet is connected on her head, Mister Sinister begins showing everything.

Showing humanity's countless wars, the innocent being killed, and their cries of help. Even showing their greed, pride, vanity, racism, hate, and evil. Showing the terrible things Mutants have done against innocent people. Showing both sides are not innocent.

That they are a plague on this world, but Rachel can change all of that. She just needs to let go. Let the Phoenix rise and let it unleash it's power on the world. To cleanse it of this plague.

So that in its place there will a better world. One that will be for peace and harmony. But first, she must wipe all life on the world first. Let go and let loose.

Rachel's resistance began to break as the power of the Phoenix began leaking out. It wouldn't be long now and Apocalypse knew it. He knew even if the Phoenix can't be controlled by the power she won't have to. Apocalypse just needs her to free it so the machine can use its power to force them to do what they want.

Once that is taken care of then the machine will kill Rachel. Taking the Phoenix with her so that it won't try destroying them. It's a sacrifice Apocalypse must be willing to make. He would love to have the child by his side with this power, but she is too dangerous to be kept alive if she can't control this power.

Although he did promise Sinister he may have the girl's body. To continue his research and make sure their perfect society will be ready. They both have all time in the world to make this possible. Knowing no one can stop them now.

Mister Sinister motions to one of the scientists to transmit what Apocalypse will say to the entire facility. Once it's ready he gives the signal for Apocalypse to give his speech to their followers.

Apocalypse sees the signal and begins speaking. "Thousands of years ago, I once ruled humanity. I did it to help bring peace to my kingdom, to bring an end to conflict, and for my children to use their gifts without being afraid to use them. But then I was betrayed. Betrayed by humanity who believed I was a plague to this world."

All around the facility the armed soldiers, scientist, and civilians who were brought by their families listened on to their beloved master.

"However, humanity proved to be the real plague of this world. They start wars for power, money, and control. They have poisoned our world, murdered the innocent, and have driven our people close to extinction. But no more," said Apocalypse as his eyes begin turning white as he begins powering the machine. "Today, humanity will be wiped out. Today, we will start anew. Today, we will exterminate this plague to save our world. And if any choose to get in our way then they too will perish!"

One of the guards placed the helmet of Cerebro on Rachel's head and soon they begin to leave as Psylocke closes the door. As they did this they can hear everything Apocalypse is saying knowing most of it is a lie. What none of the lower rank members of their group knew is Apocalypse plans to wipe out all humans and Mutants to start the world all over.

A heavy sacrifice, but it must be done. To ensure and secure a better future for the world.

"Rejoice, my children! The world will be ours once again! The age of man is over! It is now time for the age of Mutants!" Apocalypse finished his speech and orders Mister Sinister to begin activate Cerebro.

However, as they did the machine began to power down. One of the scientist informed Mister Sinister they are losing power.

"What is going on?" Apocalypse asked wondering why the machine is losing power. "What is happening?"

"I don't know. We just lose power," said Mister Sinister as he checks to see the facility is being hacked into. "Someone is hacking our systems from the outside."

Suddenly the alarm begins going off and one of the guards informs Minister Sinister an alien ship is seen heading their way. Mister Sinister looks through the video monitor to see the large ship. He begins growling softly before turning to Lady Deathstrike.

"Send the Sentinels and make sure they destroy that ship," Mister Sinister ordered.

Lady Deathstrike nods as she orders the guards to activate the weapons and give them their targets.

Mister Sinister turns to where his master is at and sighed. "It seems the boy's friends have arrived to try to stop us. A futile attempt, but we will hold them off until the powers returns to finish the job."

"Just as long as they are eliminated," Apocalypse orders before looking down at Rachel. "In the meantime, I shall help prepare the child and make sure the Phoenix unleashes her rage on the world."

 _Outside_

The Guardians of the Galaxy soon arrived to the facility where they had Aya hack into the facility. She managed to shut down the power to the facility, but not for long. It will take them twenty minutes to regain power and shut her out of their systems. So, they'll need to hurry since it appears Apocalypse is already making his move sooner than they expected.

Still, the team isn't worried. They have time to get into the facility and stop what they are doing. However, Rocket's team will need to first distract the enemy. So that Gamora's team can sneak in to find the others and save them.

Rocket, Kraglin, and Drax are already in their ships getting ready to fight. Mantis remained on the Quadrant ship with Aya. Kara and Arthur are on top of the ship getting ready to fight. Arthur is seen twirling his sword, while Kara begins stretching her arms.

"Nervous?" Arthur asked towards Kara.

Kara nods in response. "A little. You?"

Arthur couldn't help but smile and nod. "Oh yeah. We're about to fight an army of robots, a crazed Mutant, and who knows what else. So, yeah a little nervous. But if Jason was here he would get excited."

Kara couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Let's just try breaking in once we shorten their numbers. I just hope Gamora knows what she's doing with that Sabretooth guy with them."

"She can handle herself," said Arthur as he cracks his neck. "Look who raised her for years."

Kara nods knowing that is true. "That's why I'm worried," she soon sees the army of Sentinels heading their way. "Here they come."

"All right, is everyone ready?" Rocket asked as he begins getting his weapons ready.

"Ready," said Drax as he straps on in his seat.

"Ready," said Kraglin as he sets a small hula girl on the control panel.

"Ready," said Mantis as the ship's weapons begin to charge up.

"Ready," said Kara as she turns to Arthur. "How about you?"

Arthur took a deep breath and soon his eyes begin glowing. He moves his sword up as the clouds around them begin to get dark. Thunder can be heard echoing across the lake as lighting shot down on Arthur. The lightning flowed through him before he screams and thrusts his sword forward as the lightning begins hitting the Sentinels.

The attack destroyed many of them, but more Sentinels continued to appear. Rocket, Drax, and Kraglin fly towards the enemy as they begin opening fire. Kara flies passed them and punches through the Sentinels as she flies too fast for them to catch her. Some fly passed her and fire their cables at her.

Arthur twirls his sword and thrusts it forward while holding on to the strap on it. The sword helps him fly towards the Sentinels as they try capturing Kara. He cuts through them and begins landing on the dam. Soon turrets began to emerge as they open fire at him.

Arthur begins smiling as he charges at the first turrets. They opened fire at him, but Arthur blocks the shots with his sword and throws it at the first turret. It cuts through the turret as Arthur calls for it back. It returns to his hand as Arthur leaps up and breaks through another one of the turrets.

Arthur soon began focusing on taking out of the turrets, while Kara is busy helping the other Guardians against the Sentinels. Onboard the Quadrant ship, Mantis sees the Sentinels surrounding the ship as they begin trying to pierce through the shield. She activates the ship's lasers, which Rocket attached to the ship to pierce through the Sentinels. Rocket and Kraglin meanwhile are seen flying together as they shoot down some of the Sentinels.

Drax flew near where the Sentinels are coming from to shoot them down as they appear. "Come on! Is that all you've got!" Drax began laughing as he continued shooting down the Sentinels, until one sees his ship and fires from below knocking him away. The Sentinel then tries to pierce through his shield, but Kara flies in and punched through the Sentinels head.

"You okay?" Kara asked as Drax aims his weapons at her.

Kara moves out of the way just as another Sentinel tries to grab her. Drax yells loudly as his weapon begins taking its head off. Once it was destroyed Kara turns to Drax who gives her a thumb up. Kara smiles at him, but sees more Sentinels continuing to appear as they begin approaching the Quadrant ship and fire a powerful sonic blast at it.

"Rocket! They are trying to weaken the Vibranium shield!" Kara warned him concerned that the shield will break like it did back at the farm.

"There's too many of them!" Rocket replied as he and Kraglin can't get to the ship.

Even with its defenses there is no way the ship can destroy all of them. Unless Kara can go down to where they are coming from and take them out. Before she can though more Sentinels appeared to attack her. They begin shooting at her with energy blasts as she tries pushing them back.

She was prepared to use her heat vision, but she knew there is another way to take them out. Kara keeps her hands up, begins drawing some energy, and then shoots off from the ground towards the Sentinels. Breaking through their energy attack and destroy the Sentinels. She prepared to fly up to help Mantis and the others when she saw someone or something fly passed her to fire at the Sentinels below the Quadrant ship.

Kara flies over to see who just helped them and looks surprised. "Abby?"

The figure is seen wearing a red and gold armored iron suit with a glowing circle chest piece in the center. The figure's helmet lifts up and is revealed to be Abigail.

"What's up? Did you miss me?" Abby asked while smiling at her friend.

"I can't believe you're here. But how? I thought you and your dad couldn't join in to help us?" Kara asked confused by all of this.

"No, the government said my dad couldn't get involved. But no one said anything about me not getting involved," said Abby as she found a loophole in what the government told her dad. "So, technically I'm not breaking any rules. Plus, I was just in the neighborhood picking up a friend of Raven's to help us out."

"A friend?" Kara asked wondering who the friend is, until more Sentinels began appearing.

"How about I tell you who it is after we kick their shiny metal ass?" Abby suggested as her suit's helmet covers her head.

Kara nods as the two women fly off to attack the enemy. All while distracting them so Gamora and the others can sneak around.

 _Meanwhile_

As the fighting began Gamora leads her team onboard the Milano and Jason's ship. They fly towards the forest where they landed earlier. Just before the fight begins so they can get close to the base without triggering any alarms. Luckily, Victor knows the area to know where to go.

Victor leads the group forward with Gamora and Nebula behind him. Raven is right behind them followed by both Groots. They saw no guards around, which Victor knew about. He knew because once Cerebro is activated then anyone outside of the facility will be destroyed. He takes them to an old spillway where they knew it was another way inside.

"We need to hurry," said Victor as they walk down the long spillway. "If they find out we're in here they will flood the place."

"I am Groot?" the young Groot asked the older Groot.

"I'm Groot," the older Groot replied to the younger Groot.

"What did they say?" Victor asked not knowing what the two trees said.

"The young one asked if that happens is there another way in. The older one said no and that's why we have to hurry," said Gamora as hears the fighting through the walls. "And we need to hurry."

Raven looks around seeing some of the cameras, while also wondering something. "Victor, how do we know they don't know we're already here?"

"This is an old entrance so not a lot of people know about it," said Victor knows only those who used to work here knew about it and they're all dead. "So, there's minimal security here. But if Essex suspects something he'll make sure no one tries breaking in. Even sneak in through here."

"Then let's hurry," said Nebula as they approach a rather large door. "Can you get it open?" she asked towards Victor.

Victor tries to open it using his password, but found it didn't work making him growl. "I would have figured Essex wouldn't bother changing the password now that they had the girl."

Gamora turns to the Groots. "Can you two open it?" she asked as both Groots nod in response.

However, Victor stops them. "No, the moment we try moving it they will know we're here. It will also take too long to open it so unless you can…" he then stops as he smells something behind them. "Can bend metal?"

The group turn around to see an elderly looking man wearing a black cloak covering much of his body, a purple helmet, black gloves, and a cane. Next to him is a young girl with long black hair, green eyes, and fair skin while a long black cloak that is covering her body. She is seen helping him walking towards the group.

Raven recognized him and looks surprised. "Erik? Is that you?"

The man who approached them was Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto. A once powerful mutant with the power of Magnetism. He was once a good friend of Raven and Charles, while at times being their enemy. However, the last time she heard he retired long ago and went into hiding.

Yet here is with a young girl who Raven didn't recognize. Victor walks passed the group and approached Erik.

"I thought you decided your fighting days were over?" Victor asked.

Erik turns to the young girl and then back to Victor. "I still have a little bit of fight left in me to finish what Charles and I started long ago," Erik then turns to Raven. "And to save the girl so she won't suffer."

Raven nods happy that Erik came before turning to the girl. "Who is she?"

Erik turns to the girl and smiles. "This is my granddaughter, Edie. After my mother. I hope you don't mind, but since I can't move as well as I used to I would need some help."

Raven nods before turning to Gamora and the others who seem confused. "Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto," she first introduces the others to Erik and then Erik to the others. "Erik, this is Gamora, Nebula, and the two Groots. They're here to rescue the boy I told you about."

Erik remembers and nods towards Gamora. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

Gamora shrugs her shoulders. "The more the merrier. So, you want to help us then?"

Erik nods as he turns to the door. "It's been a while so, please be patient," said Erik as he moves his hand up and begins using his powers to slowly open the door. The team back away when they hear the door beginning to make some noises. They soon hear it groaning and slowly beginning to open. Yep, it has been a long time since Erik has done this, but it was working.

Raven and Victor prepare themselves since they knew the moment they opened the door they will run into some trouble. Right on cue the moment the door opened there are soldiers inside that are opening fire, but both Groots block the bullets as Erik continued trying to open the door, but it was taking too long.

"I can't fit in there," said Victor knowing he can't get in to attack the soldiers.

"I can," said Raven as she leaps through the hole and lands in the room. Nebula runs up to the hole and opened fire shooting down some of the men. This gave Raven a chance leap over and kick one of the men in the chest, before getting behind one of the men to use him as a shield. Nebula leaps into the room and shoots down three of the men.

Five men appeared in the room ready to fire at her, but Gamora leaps in and throws a grenade at them. The grenade explodes and kills the five men as Raven runs over and takes down the last soldier who tried to sound the alarm.

"I am Groot," said the older Groot towards Victor who looked a little impressed.

"I mean, I could have done it better," said Victor who just guessed what the talking tree told him.

Erik managed to open the door and soon the rest of the team get inside. Erik closes the door behind him as Edie helps her grandfather walk. Once inside, Gamora begins contacting Aya.

"Aya, do you know where Jason is at?" Gamora asked as she ties up any of the men they didn't kill.

 _"Yes I do, but I also found where Rachel is being kept. She is on the other side of the facility,"_ Aya replied through the com-link. _"It appears she is in a large room that is identical to the one Raven described to us."_

"Cerebro," said Raven knowing they are going through with this a few hours earlier. "We have to stop them before they use her powers to wipe out the planet."

"With the power knocked out it will give us time to find them," said Erik knowing wherever they are keeping Cerebro will have to be somewhere big. "We'll have to expect they will be waiting for us if they know we're here."

"Aya, how much time do we have?" Gamora asked trying to figure out what to do once they do encounter some trouble.

 _"Ten minutes,"_ Aya replied knowing there isn't much time. _"There are several guards in the way, including Mister Sinister and his two associates. All that combined it will take a total of fifteen to twenty minutes."_

"Then let's work harder," said Gamora as she turns to Nebula. "I'll need you to go find Jason and get him out. Okay?"

Nebula nods before they hear Aya contacting them. I don't believe that will be necessary. I see where Jason is at and I believe he is already planning his own escape. With some musical assistance of course."

Gamora knew what that meant and began smiling. "He's a lot like his father. I should have known," said Gamora knowing now they can focus on stopping Essex as she turns to Erik. "Does your granddaughter have any powers of her own?"

 _Meanwhile_

In another part of the facility, the soldiers in the command room watched as the fighting continued outside. They were shocked to see the blond girl and the boy with the sword were beating the Sentinels. They were even more shocked to see Iron Man is here. They thought the Canadian government kept him from fighting them.

They relayed the information to Mister Sinister to let him know what is going on. It didn't go well because Mister Sinister didn't want any problems. The last thing they need is anymore interruptions. Not when they are close to their goal.

But now the problem got bigger. They see more intruders entering the facility in the lower levels. They reassured their boss they will make sure no one will interrupt the plan. All while promising to return the power to Cerebro.

Luckily it wasn't going to take too long. Another ten minutes and the power will return. They begin contacting a team to go block any way for the intruders to make it to Cerebro. All while preparing to intercept them.

Suddenly they hear a loud screeching sound from the speakers before a song began to play. 'Come A Little Bit' Closer by Jay & the Americans began to play as the soldiers look around confused. They tried turning off the song, but soon saw a green lantern symbol appear on the computer screens as the song continued to play.

Meanwhile, the guards who are in charge of the prisoners hear some noises coming from inside the room. They opened the door and turned on the lights wondering what is happening. In the cell, Jason is seen with Laura standing next to him. Jason's bracelet began to glow, which the guards too noticed. They took out their guns to fire at Jason, until Jason lets out a loud whistle.

This caused a long gold arrow to appear through the wall behind the men and pierced both men. As it flew it left behind a red stream of light. At the back of the arrow it was also glowing bright red like the bracelet. The arrow pierced through the lock on the door before Jason catches it with his hand.

Jason walks to the door and opens it with Laura following him. Jason picks up the two handguns of the men before they begin making their way out of the room.

One of the soldiers in the security room noticed what happened and alerts the others. "The boy and Weapon-23 have escaped! All guards apprehend them and use extreme caution!"

Jason and Laura walk out of the room as the song continued to play. They walk down the hallway where they see a group of 22 men approaching them. Jason whistles again and whistles once more loudly as the arrow flew out of his hand. The arrow flies towards the first of the men piercing through his chest before it began flying around to piercing through the other men killing them. Jason and Laura walked past the men as their bodies fall to the ground.

Jason and Laura enter the elevator as they begin heading up. As they get to their destination Jason whistles again as the arrow pierces through the door and kills several armed men on the other side. As soon as the elevator door opens Jason whistles for his arrow to fly back at him. He catches the arrow and the two walk out of it as more bodies fell to the ground.

They walk into the next room, which was large and had an army of men waiting for them. Jason though began whistling loudly as the arrow began piercing through all the men as they continue walking past the bodies all falling to the ground. All while any that were in the upper levels also got pierced by the arrow. Laura then spots a sniper that almost shoots Jason until she pushed him out of the way.

The sniper sees he missed and sees Laura getting pissed. The sniper begins running away as Laura runs after him. She begins screaming loudly as she extends her claws. The man continues running until she leaps to his back and stabs him.

Laura screams loudly before throwing the man off the platform he was on towards the ground. Jason walks past the platform as the sniper's body falls dead on the ground and Laura lands on his back. Jason helps her down as they head into the security room. Jason lets out a loud whistling sound as his arrow kills the men inside the room.

Jason locks the door and sees a large screen where they can see it shows what all the cameras are seeing. Jason whistles as his arrow flies up next to him. He then whistles again as the arrow flies through the wall and begins flying around the facility. Killing every soldier that Jason can see and guide his arrow to kill just as the chorus part of the song begins to play.

One of the rooms he sees a group of men running down a hallway. Jason has his arrow pierce through the lights and begin killing the men in the dark. He then has his arrow fly to a loading room where they have the Sentinels. The arrow pierces through what is holding the head of a Sentinel and has it fall towards a group of men that were running to the security room. Jason then looks at the camera nearby to see a soldier heading towards the room.

Jason took out his gun and as the man opened the door Jason opened fire and killed him. Jason soon has his arrow fly around the facility as he opens fire at any soldiers that try coming into the room.

Laura sees what is happening and is surprised by how Jason is taking down what appears to be an army of soldiers with ease. She was really impressed with how easy he is making this look. It is then she sees on one of the cameras where Rachel is at and where the guy who kidnapped her is holding her. Laura tugs on Jason's arm and points to where this is at.

Jason sees this and nods as his expression turned to a serious one. He then whistles loudly as his arrow flies back to him.

"So, you like my plan then?" Jason asked towards Laura.

Laura nods softly before looking at where Rachel is kept at. "Where is that?"

Jason looks at the screen and begins typing on the computer to find out where this is at. "Halfway from here. We can make it if we run, but first…" Jason goes to a nearby locked room and tries opening it. "Aya, mind getting the door open?! I need to get my…"

Laura walks over and stabs the control panel opening the door. Jason sees this and cleared his throat before going inside. There he finds his jacket, his equipment, and his MP3. He takes his things and turns on his mask as it appears around his face.

He puts his arrow in his holster before turning to Laura. "Now, we can go save our friend."

Laura nods as she sees Jason kneeling down. She gets on his back as Jason activates his rocket boots. "Aya, show us the way," said Jason as they fly out of the room and fly down the hallways as the doorways begin opening.

 _Outside_

Meanwhile Kara, Arthur, Abby, and the other Guardians continued their fight as they managed to turn the tide against the Sentinels. Yes, more continue to appear, but they've managed to work together to push the enemy back. However, Arthur knew they need to hurry and finish this soon. Gamora and the others will need their help, especially who they are going up against.

As they fight he sees Kara flying over near him. "Arthur, tell me you got a plan to take these guys out."

Arthur nods in response as he points to where the Sentinels are coming from. "If I can cut down their numbers a little I think you and Abby can fly to destroy the rest of them. That should take out their main firepower. Allowing us to get in and help Gamora."

Kara looks at where the Sentinels are coming and sighed. "We won't be able to get in so long as they keep flying out from there."

"Then I'll give you guys an opening," said Arthur as he begins twirling his sword and then thrusts it up to help him fly to the sky.

Arthur landed on top of the Quadrant ship and moves his sword up. The clouds around him begin darkening as thunder can be heard echoing around the area. Soon lightning crashes down on Arthur as he unleashed the lightning down to where the Sentinels are coming out of. The lightning began destroying many of the Sentinels as more continued to come out.

Kara flies into the building with Abby flying behind her. Abby was able to hack into the facility to find out where the Sentinels are being kept. Once inside the two women head towards a large room where thousands of Sentinels are seen being activated.

Kara looks around and knew this is going to be a problem for them to handle. "You have a plan?"

Abby nods in response as she begins setting something up. "A big one, but I need a few seconds to set it up. You mind buying me time?"

Kara nods as she sees the Sentinels spotted them and begin flying towards them. Kara took a deep breath and soon her eyes begin glowing brightly. She begins using her heat vision, but instead of slashing them in half like she did before, she focused on using them to blow off their heads or pierce through the heads to destroy them. She did this as quickly as possible and keeping her distance from them.

Kara sees the Sentinels stop flying towards them and charged up an attack. So, she flies at them using her super speed and flight to begin piercing around the Sentinels. Breaking through them all as Abby begins finishing up her weapon before noticing the Sentinels all heading towards them. She looks up at the ceiling and calculates the possible safe area for her friend.

"Kara, move to the ceiling!" Abby shouted as Kara flies up to the ceiling.

Abby then activates her weapon as her suit begins glowing. Soon hundreds of lasers are shot from all over her body and pierced every Sentinel in the around. All except the area where Kara was at as the lasers missed her by a few inches. Once the Sentinels have been destroyed Abby's suit stops firing.

Kara flies down and checks on her friend. "You okay?"

Abby nods in response as her suit alerts her how much power she lost. "Lost 70% of power, but I'll be fine. It will take a few minutes before the power comes back. Still, we got the job done. And now we can go help rescue Jason."

Kara nods in agreement. "All right. Let's get back to the others and…" she stopped when loud footsteps can be heard echoing down from the dark part of the room.

Abby uses her suit's senses to see something heading their way. A 10ft tall silver Sentinel with scales on its body, with glowing yellow eyes, and glowing yellow light on its chest. It soon appears in the light as it turns its attention to the girls.

"So, got an idea what that is?" Kara asked.

Abby shook her head. "Nope, but let's go find out," she fires a rocket at it, but the Sentinel's right hand shapeshifts into a blade and slashed it in half destroying it. "Oh…it can shapeshift. That's new."

The Sentinel soon charges sat the women before it spreads its head to fire a high-powered laser. Abby and Kara dodge the attack, but the Sentinel grabs Abby and tosses her across the room. Kara flies over and punched it in the face before dodging its punches. Kara was surprised to find the thing was a lot more durable than the other Sentinels and how agile it is.

The Sentinel goes to slash Kara with both its hands turning into blades. Kara dodges the blades and grabs its arm before throwing it over her head. The Sentinel lands on the ground as Kara flies over to punch it. The Sentinel though caught her punch and soon its body begins to shapeshift to form a powerful metal armored skin.

Kara noticed this and is shocked to see how it shapeshifted its whole body. The Sentinel then punches Kara in the face and knocks her away. The Sentinel then leaps over and tries to stab her. Kara stops the blades as the blades came close to hitting her eyes. The Sentinel's body soon begins shapeshifting to fire as it tries burning her.

Abby flies in from behind and uses her repulser blast hitting the Sentinel. It knocks it away from Kara and soon Abby fires some missiles at it. The Sentinel takes the hit, but appeared unfazed again as it shapeshift its body to some sort of diamond-like skin armor. Abby is surprised by this since she never encountered a Sentinel like this before.

Luckily her suit scanned the Sentinel and figured out what this thing is. "Son of a bitch. This thing has organic DNA. Mutant DNA, which allows it to shapeshift and duplicate any Mutant powers."

"Shapeshift?" Kara knew only one Mutant with this ability. "There's this woman, Raven. She's a Mutant that can shapeshift into anyone and anything. But how can this thing shapeshift its powers? I don't think she can do that."

"I detect another Mutant DNA in this," said Abby analyzing one more DNA in the Sentinel. "In any case, this shouldn't be a problem for us."

"How do you figure that?" Kara asked wondering how this isn't a problem.

"This thing can't shapeshift into anything at once," said Abby explaining how they can beat it.

Kara understood the plan and nods. "All right. Let's kick this thing's tin can ass."

 _Inside_

Meanwhile, Mister Sinister watched through the monitors at what is happening. Not only did these children managed to destroy much of their Sentinels and his men, but it seems their allies have broken inside the facility and are on their way over. He knew both this group and the boy will be here soon. With five minutes left till the power comes back he will need to buy his master time.

Enough time to help unleash the power of the Phoenix and wipe out all life in the world. But only after they deal with these annoying insects first. So, Sinister unleashed one of their special projects after the two girls where the Sentinels were kept at. Once they are taken care of he will sick the Sentinel to eliminate the rest of the annoying insects outside.

As for the ones inside, he turns to Lady Deathstrike and nods to her. "Apprehend our escaped prisoners. Make sure not to kill them, but if they resist then do what you need to do to restrain them."

Lady Deathstrike nods in response as she begins leaving the room with a group of armed guards. While she deals with them Mister Sinister turns to the other group that are heading his way. He looks through the security cameras and sees Sabretooth is alive. And it seems he decided to join these 'heroes' to stop them.

A shame too. He was just starting to like him.

He recognized the other Mutants though. Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto, a former enemy of humanity until he retired. Now he chose to live a quiet life with his grandchildren. Wanting to see them grow up to live a peaceful life.

The other…Raven aka Mystique. He was surprised to find she was still alive. He though she had died at the hands of Jean Grey. It seems she survived after all.

Good, this is good for him since he wanted her DNA. They only had enough to make this one prototype. They had plenty more with their other test subject that they had with them. But then she escaped before he could force her to stay.

Still, they have plenty DNA from her. But Raven's though…Mister Sinister saw this as a great opportunity. He can capture her and finally make more of these Sentinels. Use them to help enforce their new world and make sure no one ever tries to disobey them.

However, with the group they are with it will be difficult for him to have her captured without resistance. He knows Psylocke can handle her, but the others might be too much. After all, she couldn't take down the boy and the girl, which resulted in him getting involved. Something he dislikes doing.

"Hmm it seems in order to ensure our future I will need to once again get my hands dirty," said Mister Sinister as he prepares to leave the room before turning to one of the scientists. "I want you to make sure the moment the power comes back on to activate Cerebro. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir," said the scientist as he sees how much time is left. "Seven minutes left, sir."

"Seven minutes huh?" plenty of time for Mister Sinister to deal with these insects. "Good. Now, I believe it is time for me to give this group a proper introduction."

 **That's the end of the chapter and damn I made this one long. I kind of had to since we are close to the end. But it looks like things are going both ways for our heroes. On one hand they are getting close to saving Rachel, but on the other there are more obstacles blocking their way.**

 **That's not good for them, but they will find a way to overcome the odds. But of course, they will need to get through Mister Sinister, the Sentinel, Psylocke, Lady Deathstrike, and Apocalypse. It won't be easy, but they should be able to get it done. Nothing they haven't done before.**

 **Anyways, what will happen though when they do fight Mister Sinister and Apocalypse? How will this finale end? Will it end with our heroes saving the day without anyone dying? Or will we have some deaths in this story before it is over?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to the new chapter and we are now four days away from Endgame. We are now near the end and okay I decided this is going to be a long chapter. I mean a really long one since we are near the end. So, this is going to be a very long chapter for the final fight and then one more chapter for the finale.**

 **So, I hope everyone is ready for it. I also hope you are ready to see how our heroes will take on Apocalypse and his allies. Last time we saw the team breaking into the facility. Along with Jason and Laura breaking out.**

 **Will they be enough to stop Apocalypse? Maybe even stop his plans to wipe out all life on the planet? What will happen if they find Rachel, but not in control? Will they be able to save her?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter XIII**

 _Alkali Lake_

Psylocke is seen with a group of armed men getting ready to intercept anyone who tries breaking in here. They received word about some intruders that are trying to stop them from achieving their goal. Psylocke tried contacting for more backup, until she received word that their soldiers in the facility have been taken out by the boy and Weapon-23. So, Mister Sinister decided to join in the fight with Lady Deathstrike to handle this little problem.

Psylocke was also informed that Magneto is in the facility. So, she ordered the men to switch out their weapons with plastic ones. To prevent their weapons from being used against them. As they wait, Psylocke is told the intruders are closing in as Psylocke orders her men to prepare to open fire.

The men ready themselves as they aim their guns at the door. Ready to open fire when the intruder breaks in. As they get ready the lights in the room begin flickering. The men though kept their focus on the door having been trained for situations like this.

Psylocke figured it must be Magneto trying to use his powers to find any metal in the facility. Unfortunately for him even if he did he is too old to use his powers. He isn't as strong as he used to be and so it will be useless. Unfortunately, this wasn't Magneto doing this.

The door soon opened as the men opened fire. However, their shots are blocked by a powerful force-field. A magnetic force-field, which is being made by Edie, Erik's granddaughter. Psylocke looks shocked by this as she sees the girl that came with Magneto has the same powers he does.

Edie stood where she is at with the men continuing to open fire, but their bullets did little to break through the barrier. Edie uses her powers to do something her grandfather never did before. She can control the iron within the blood of living organisms. So, she uses it to lift the soldiers and Psylocke before tossing them against the walls.

She then uses her powers to cause the metal to penetrate through the walls and wrap around the soldiers and Psylocke. Trapping them and opening up a pathway for the others to get to Cerebro.

Erik, Raven, Gamora, Nebula, Victor, and both Groots entered the room next to see everything that just happened. Edie turns to her grandfather as he approached his granddaughter with Raven's help.

"Good work, Edie," said Erik as he placed his hand on Edie's shoulder. "I am proud of you."

Edie smiles as she took her grandfather's hand as she helps lead her grandfather to the doorway. Gamora and Nebula look on surprised with what just happened and how easy the girl made it look.

"I wonder why she didn't do that earlier," said Nebula as they head down the hallway.

Gamora shrugs her shoulders. "Well, she took care of this for us so we shouldn't ask any questions."

As they approach the door something began to happen. More doors began to appear and each one as thick as the last. Erik and Edie begin using their powers to get the door to open, but the doors didn't budge. This caused Psylocke to begin laughing.

"What's going on?" Gamora asked as she moves her sword towards Psylocke's neck. "What did you do?"

Psylocke stares at the woman and began smiling. "I didn't do anything. It was my master. He sensed your presence so he locked the door to prevent you all from getting in. Even if you have two people who can control metal these doors are controlled by him."

Victor growls knowing what this means. "Meaning unless we can teleport inside we can't get to the girl."

"There has to be another way in," said Gamora knowing there is no way they can let them activate the machine.

"The control room," said Nebula figuring that's one way they can stop them. "If we can't get inside then we can try shutting the place down."

"Good luck with that," said Psylocke as she hears some noises coming from down the hallway. "Because you'll never get to the control room."

They look over to see Mister Sinister arriving with his men as they charge their weapons. "Erik Lehnsherr, still alive I see."

"You must be Essex," said Erik as he took a look at the Mutant before him. "I must say, you are as monstrous as I was told."

Mister Sinister began laughing softly as he replied. "First of all, its Mister Sinister. Secondly, monstrous you say? Says the man who joined En Sabah Nur to wipe out humanity. And now here you are siding with the humans to try to stop us from creating a perfect world for all Mutants."

"You can drop the act. We know that's not what you want to do," said Erik who has lived long enough to know a lie when he can smell it. "We know what you are up to. You want to wipe out all life in the world and create your own. One that you think you can control and one that won't rebel against you. That is something I would never support."

"Not even me," said Raven who there was a time she'd be willing to do anything to help save her kind, but not like this. "We will stop you and we will save Rachel."

Mister Sinister turns to Victor and laughs softly once again. "I see you told them our plans. How disappointing, Victor. But then again that's the story of your life isn't it? One huge disappointment."

Victor growls as he prepares to attack, but Nebula kept him back. "He's just trying to get under your skin. Be patient."

Mister Sinister turns to the other intruders he didn't recognize. "You aren't mutants at all. You are from space. How extraordinary. I wonder if one of you is the mother of the boy."

Gamora took out her gun and aims it at Mister Sister. "You talking about my son? So, you're the one who took him? Good, because you saved me the trouble of hunting your ass down."

"Gamora, we don't have time for this," said Raven knowing Sinister is wasting their time. "Erik, Edin, open those doors and let's get in."

"Don't bother," said Mister Sinister as his men stood by ready with their weapons. "The door is not just being controlled in the control room, but also by my master. He will make sure no one will get in. Not unless you have the Hulk on your side to break the door down."

"We have someone better," said Gamora as she begins contacting Kara and Arthur. "But in the meantime, let's take care of you and your friends."

"Me first," said Victor as he roars loudly before charging at Sinister.

Mister Sinister begins to laugh as he fires a concussive energy projection at him. Victor is sent flying to the group as they moved out of the way before he hits the door. Gamora and Nebula opened fire, but their attacks are blocked by Sinister using a force field around him. He then uses his telekinesis to pull their guns away from them before throwing them against the wall.

Psylocke saw her chance and breaks free before using her psychic energy to construct a blade around her hand. She then goes to slash Erik and his granddaughter. However, the older Groot stops the attack and grabs him before moving him away. The younger Groot thrusts his hands to the ground as the vines begin going to wrap around Sinister.

Mister Sinister though uses his powers to break free and fire an energy blast at the young Groot knocking him to the door. The older Groot gets angry as he begins growing more vines. Psylocke though stood before him and slashes his arms off before slashing his legs off. She goes to finish him off, but then Raven grabs her and throws her away from Groot.

Edin uses her powers to uses the metal on the walls to attack her. However, Mister Sinister catches the metal and uses them to wrap around Edin. He then prepares to fire another energy attack at her, but Erik blocks it using his own shield made from the metal on the wall. Gamora and Nebula recovered as they begin charging at Sinister.

Psylocke though blocks then as she blocks their attacks. Psylocke pushes them back as she has her sword in one hand and the other her energy sword.

"Give it up," said Mister Sinister as he looks down at his watch. "In five minutes the machine will activate and soon the world will be wiped out. If you continue to resist then…"

A loud whistle can be heard behind Sinister as a gold arrow flies through his head before it flies around piercing the other men killing them all. Mister Sinister falls on the ground as well as the arrow flies back towards Jason who made it.

"Hey mom! Glad you guys could make it," said Jason as he waves to his mom.

"Hello Jason!" Gamora replied happy that her son is okay before she kicks Psylocke away. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Jason chuckles softly before turning his attention to Lady Deathstrike. She charges at Jason, until Laura appeared from the ceiling where she was hiding. She leaps down and attacks Lady Deathstrike stabbing her over and over again. The two take their fight to the next room as Jason prepared to join her.

Until he is lifted off the ground and thrown to the wall. The others look on surprised to see Mister Sinister is getting up and his wound appeared to have healed up.

"You will pay for that, boy," said Mister Sinister until Victor taklces him and bites down on his neck.

Mister Sinister screams before knocking Victor off of him. He placed his hand over his bite wound as black blood is squirting out of him. Victor charges at him, but Mister Sinister uses his powers to lift Victor and throw him into the room where Laura and Lady Deathstike are at. Jason recovered and flies over using his rocket boots to burn Mister Sinister's face causing him to scream.

Jason lands behind him and placed a bomb on his back. "Boom!" Jason flips him off before flying away. Minister Sinister is blasted away across the hallway as Jason flies back after him.

Psylocke fights off against both Nebula and Gamora as try pushing her back away from the door. Gamora has her sword with her while Nebula uses her two knives. The two women were fast and managed to avoid Psylocke's attacks. Psylocke though has nothing to worry as both women managed to try wounding her, only to see her healing from their attacks.

She swings her weapons and even extended her energy sword Psylocke even managed to graze Gamora's right arm. Nebula charges at her, but Psylocke blocks her attacks. She falls backwards, grabs Nebula, and kicks her towards Gamora knocking them both away. Psylocke then goes to stab Gamora, but Nebula took the hit as she feels the blade piercing her stomach.

Psylocke smiles as she pushed her energy blade looking to pierce Gamora too. "You two should have stayed out of this. You and that brat."

Nebula though surprises Psylocke as she grabs her arm. "That brat, is my nephew," she then slashes Psylocke's arm off causing her to scream.

Gamora grabs her sword and before Psylocke can recover she thrusts her sword through her back. She then wraps her arms around Psylocke's neck and then snaps it killing her. She drops her body before Gamora turns to her sister. She helps her up while checking on her.

"Are you all right?" Gamora asked.

Nebula nods as she shows the injury is nothing. "Maybe it was good that bastard made me like this. Otherwise that would have killed me."

Gamora smiles as she nods in agreement before seeing her son fighting Mister Sinister. "Help the others open that door. I'm going to help Jason," Gamora grabs her sword and runs off to join her son.

Nebula meanwhile got up and goes to join the others as Erik frees his granddaughter. The two are then trying to use their powers to open the door. However, despite their best attempts they can't seem to get it open. Someone is indeed on the other side preventing them from opening the door, but they don't know who.

"How much time do we have?" Nebula asked.

Raven looks down at the timer on her wrist gauntlet and sighed. "Three minutes. We need to get to the control room.

"Then let's get going," said Nebula as the women take off to find the control room.

Luckily it was close by, especially how they would need to have it be near to observe everything that happens in the room. They approach the door, but Nebula stops when she noticed no guards around. She contacts Aya trying to see if she can see how many guards are inside.

"There appears to be five armed men. All by the door and ready to attack," said Aya as she looks through the cameras inside the control room.

"Then let's take care of them," said Nebula as she got out her gun and opens fire as her rifle pierced through the walls killing the armed men including the scientist in the room.

Once they were dead Raven gets the door open and sees the dead bodies. "You're lucky you didn't damage the computers," Raven goes over to the computers and begins trying to shut down the power. "Once I do this then we'll try unlocking the door and get Rachel out."

Nebula goes near the window to look into the room where Rachel is at and stops. "I think that might be too late."

Raven stops and goes over to see what she is talking about. In the room she is shocked to see Rachel floating in the middle of the room Her body glowing brightly as her eyes appeared to be glowing. Near the platform she is shocked to see who she thought she'd never see again.

"En Sabah Nur," Raven whispered shocked to see he is still alive after what Jean did.

"Who is that?" Nebula asked as she saw the other figure. "And what did he do?"

Apocalypse and Rachel both turn their heads to face the women in the room. Rachel tilts her head to one side and then to the other as the women see Apocalypse say something to her. Nebula couldn't hear or read what he said. But Raven did.

"Move now!" Raven shouted, but it was too late.

Rachel lets out a loud scream as she unleashed her powers. She shattered the glass and sends the two women flying to the wall hard. Both women fell to the ground and passed out. Rachel then turns to her attention back to what she is doing as the computer shows it won't be long until power comes back.

Rachel tilts her head again as she uses her powers to control the computers. Using them to make sure they use full-power, before closing the door and locking it.

 _Meanwhile (two minutes earlier)_

Kara and Abby continued their fight against the Sentinel as it shapeshifts its body to have steel armored skin. Kara flies over to try using her heat vision on it, but the Sentinel blocks the attack and goes to slash her by shapeshifting its arms to form blades. Kara managed to dodge them as Abby uses her suit to fire an ice ray blast at the Sentinel. The Sentinel begins to stop in its track thanks to the ice, but soon it began shapeshifting its body to become fire to melt away from the ice.

The Sentinel grabs Abby by the neck and prepares to burn through her suit. Kara though lands behind it and uses her super breath to cool the fire body of the Sentinel to weaken the Sentinel. This allows Abby to fire a repulser blast from her chest to pierce through the arm of the Sentinel breaking it. The Sentinel backs away and looks down to see its arm has been torn off.

Abby drops the arm she tore off and shatters it into pierce when she stomps on it. "Just like I thought. The Sentinel can only change its body to one form and can't switch out fast enough. So, it has a limit and luckily I know every weakness of every superpower in the world."

"Which is bad news for the Sentinel," said Kara as she cracks her knuckles.

The Sentinel though fires an energy blast from its head as it is fired at the women. Both women dodge the attack, but the Sentinel went after Abby first and fires its energy blast at her. Sending her towards some of the damaged Sentinels to trap her. Kara punched the Sentinel and grabs it before throwing it towards the ceiling.

Kara flies up and tackles the Sentinel as they go through the ceiling towards the surface. She sees the Sentinel charging for another energy attack, but Kara beats to it first with her heart vision taking part of its head off. She punches it again and this time it is punched to the outside. Kara flies out of the hole she made and flies in to punch it again.

The Sentinel though shapeshift its body to form a liquid substance. So, when Kara punches it her hand goes through the body. The Sentinel soon turns its body to solid and begins firing a point-blank energy blast at Kara. Kara tries blocking it with one hand as she tries to get her arm freed. The Sentinel moves its free hand ready to stab her, but Abby flies out from the hole and fires a laser beam to cut the arm off.

"Kara, finish the asshole!" Abby fires a device that wraps around the head of the Sentinel to restraint its head energy blast.

Kara nods as she grabs the Sentinel and flies up to the sky. She sees the Sentinel trying to get the restraint off of it, but Kara wasn't going to give it that chance. She punches the Sentinel in the gut piercing through its energy core. The Sentinel soon explodes and sends Kara flying towards the ground.

The explosion dazed Kara as she tries to recover. As she did she noticed she is about to hit the ground. She tries to stop herself, but she is coming in too fast. Luckily Arthur flies in and catches Kara helping her down on the ground.

He sets her down as Kara rubs her head. "You all right?" Arthur asked checking on his friend.

Kara looks up at Arthur and nods in response. "I'm all right. Thank you."

Arthur nods as he extends his hand to her. Kara smiles and took his hand as she gets back on her feet.

Abby lands nearby with her suit a little damaged. "Well, looks like we took care of the enemy on the outside. Now, we need to focus on the inside."

Kara soon begins receiving a message from Aya. " _Kara, the others have found Rachel, but she is trapped in Cerebro. We need to break through now before they activate the machine."_

Kara knew this isn't good. If they don't stop the machine then the world will be wiped out, but then she came up with a plan to stop the machine and get to Rachel.

"Aya, lead me to where Cerebro is located," said Kara as she looks up to the sky before turning to the others. "Mind going in to help find Jason and the others?"

Arthur nods before turning to Abby. "Head back to the others and get them ready to get inside."

Abby nods knowing she can't do much with her suit damaged. "All right. Just careful you two and whatever your planning Kara I hope it will work."

Kara nods as she takes a deep breath. She soon flies up into the sky and keeps going until she is in orbit. She gets an exact location of where Cerebro is at. Deep below the facility, which is covered in so much concrete.

She could try getting through by going inside the facility. But if the doorway is blocked then she should get in another way.

"Kara, are you sure about this?" Aya asked knowing what Kara is planning.

"No, but if Jason was here he would tell me to go for it," said Kara as she feels the sun's rays hitting her body giving her a bit more juice. "So, let's see if this works or if it will end up damaging the machine. Either way it will work."

 _Meanwhile_

Laura dodges Lady Deathstrike's slashes as she uses her speed and size around the room. It was a storage room where they keep the parts to build Cerebro. Laura used her speed to avoid the hits and to slip through tight corridors. She uses the tight parts in the room to slash at Lady Deathstrike, but thanks to the healing factor she has she can't kill her.

However, she knows the only way to actually finish the job is to cut her damn head off. So, Laura tries get in close to do this, but Lady Deathstrike used her acrobatic moves to avoid her attempts at slashing her head. She also counted on the girl to try going for this since she knew she would have to come in close. She lets her stab her in the chest, but this allows her to grab Laura's arm and begin slamming her against the crates before stabbing her in the gut.

Laura screams in pain before Lady Deathstrike throws her across the room. Lady Deathstrike charges to cut her head off, when Victor appears and caught her. He lets out a loud roar and slashes her across the abdomen. He then punched her in the face knocking her into some crates as they fell on her.

Victor then turns to Laura as she began to recover from the injuries. He looks at her as Laura looks back at him. The two just stared at each other almost as if they are trying to get a read on one another. Victor soon begins smiling as he extends his hand to her.

"You really are Jimmy's kid," said Victor knowing Laura is a lot like his little brother.

Laura didn't know who Jimmy is, but she has a feeling it has something to do with Logan. She remembers Raven telling her how Logan isn't his real name. But it was something else. A name only Victor aka Sabretooth would always say to him…James or Jimmy.

However, their little moment ends when Lady Deathstrike emerged from the broken creates. Laura extended her claws while Victor's nails begin extending to form claws. Lady Deathstrike smiles before she teleported. Victor and Laura look surprised until Lady Deathstrike appeared behind them then slashed their backs.

Laura goes to slash her, but Lady Deathstrike disappeared. Victor didn't expect this at all since he thought Lady Deathstrike only has her healing factor and the nail claws. But it seems Sinister gave her an extra power. Just like he did with Psylocke.

"Back to back!" said Victor as he grabs Laura and has her back to him while he moves his back to hers.

Laura knew what Victor is doing and keeps her guard up. If Lady Deathstrike appears they'll see where she will appear. She soon sees her coming towards her. Victor though sees her teleport in front of her and goes to attack.

Victor though saw this move before and smiles. He sees Lady Deathstrike leap up, but he grabs her arm and slams her to the ground. However, she teleported again before he could slash her. She teleports on his back to slash him, but Laura goes to slash her. Lady Deathstrike teleports again before she could hit her.

She then appears in front of Laura and kicks her across the floor. Victor though used this chance to slash Lady Deathstrike across the face. He then grabs her head and begins trying to rip it off. However, Lady Deathstrike begins stabbing him over and over in the chest.

Piercing his lungs and heart over and over. This caused Victor to roar in pain. This also loosened his grip on Lady Deathstrike's head allowing her to stab him in the head. She kicks Victor in the chest and grabs a nearby pole.

Lady Deathstrike twirls it before slamming it through his chest to the ground. Victor tries to break free, but he couldn't get the pipe out of him. Lady Deathstrike pins his arms down with her feet and moves her blades near his neck. She gives one last evil smile as she goes to kill him.

Until Laura leaps behind her and goes to stab her. Lady Deathstrike though saw this coming and turns around to stab Laura in the chest. She brings the girl down on her knees ready to finish her off. Victor though got his hands freed and stabs her Achilles tendon.

This caused her to scream loudly and allow Laura to recover and use both her claws to slash her head off. Laura pulls her claws out of her and falls on the ground as she looks to Victor. She sees him trying to pull the pipe off of him, but still couldn't get them off. So, she goes over to him and looks at Victor while he looks back at her.

She then looks at the pipe and cuts it down enough for him to pull himself up. He gets up and looks at her before giving her a small nod.

"Good work, kid," said Victor smiling a little proud that Jimmy's kid did well.

 _Meanwhile_

Jason and Gamora fought against Mister Sinister as he held his own against both his opponents. Jason opened fire at him, but Mister Sinister blocks the attacks with ease. Gamora leaps down and goes to stab him with her sword, But he blocks her attacks and used his telekinesis to throw her away.

She lands on her feet, but he fires a concussive energy blast hitting her. Jason throws a smoke grenade to try blinding him, but Mister Sinister easily blew it away. Jason though used the chance to get close and tries slashing him with his own sword. Mister Sinister let him cut him, but only to show it didn't harm him.

He grabs Jason by the neck and tosses him across the room near his mother. Mister Sinister uses his powers to pull some of the metal off the walls then moves them to restrain the two. Jason tries using his arrow by whistling, but Mister Sinister covers his mouth with a metal plate. Mister Sinister approached the mother and son as he lifted them off the ground.

"I hope you two had your fun, because these childish games are over," said Mister Sinister as he turns to Jason. "I will keep you locked up until I can figure out how your powers work," he then turns to Gamora. "And I will keep you around to understand your species. Perhaps even see how long you will last through my experiments."

"Hate to disappoint you, but I'm through being used by someone," said Gamora as she looks near Sinister.

Mister Sinister looks down as Gamora dropped a gravity mine before they got restrained. It activates causing its generated gravity to pull Mister Sinister down on the ground. Gamora and Jason pull out a small laser tool to cut their way out from the restraints before grabbing their weapons. Jason pulls out energy bolas to use on Sinister to restrain him after he managed to destroy the gravity mine.

Gamora and Jason used this chance to get away so they can rejoin the others. However, Mister Sinister lets out a loud scream as he breaks free and fires a powerful concussive blast at them. Gamora pushed her son out of the way and took the hit as she is knocked to the ground. Jason sees this and runs to his mother's side.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Jason sees his mother is knocked out, but she is still alive.

"I've had enough of these games! I will kill this woman and then I will make you watch as I kill your little friends!" said Mister Sinister as he breaks free of the bolas and appears angry.

Jason grabs his blaster and goes to open fire, but finds it isn't working. Mister Sinister grabs the weapon and destroys it. Jason falls on the ground as Mister Sinister stood over him. Jason looks at the destroyed weapon and got angry since it belonged to his dad.

Jason turns to Mister Sinister angrily as the villain begins laughing. "Oh? Did I break your toy?" he then reads into the boy's mind and finds out why he is angry. "No. I broke something of your father. A shame, if he was alive I probably would have experimented on him too. If only his worthless son didn't cause him to die."

Jason's eyes filled with anger as he clenched his fist and yells loudly. He throws his right hand over and punched Mister Sinister in the face with his hand completely metallic. Mister Sinister expected the boy's weak hands, but instead this happened. He gets punched in the face and is knocked to the ground.

Jason begins breathing heavily until he sees what happened to his hand. Jason freaks out a little as he shakes his hand until it returned to normal. Jason looks confused as he touched his hand wondering what just happened. However, his attention is turned towards Mister Sinister as he begins to recover.

"How?" was the first thing Mister Sinister asked as he turns to the boy. "How did you do that?"

Jason looks just as confused as Sinister before he grabs his mother's sword and got ready. "I don't know. But if you don't want me to do that again I suggest you give up."

Mister Sinister though didn't do as the boy said. He stood up and was surprised with what the boy could do. It seems there is a power hidden within him. Now he definitely wants to keep the boy alive, but without his legs or arms.

"Then I will find out the hard way," said Mister Sinister as he begins charging another concussive energy blast when he hears something heading his way.

Mister Sinister turns around and sees a large sword piercing his chest and knock him into the wall. Jason looks on shocked with what just happened until he saw the sword and recognized it.

"Is that…" he looks over and smiles when he saw who threw the sword. "Arthur, you actually did it."

Arthur begins walking down the hallway as he threw the sword into Mister Sinister. "Any last words before I finish you off, asshole?"

Mister Sinister tries to pull the sword out of him, but he couldn't get freed. The boy's clothing, he recognized it and soon realized what this weapon is.

"You are Asgardian," said Mister Sinister.

Arthur's body and eyes begin glowing with electricity. "Half-Asgardian and half-god. And this…is for all the lives you robbed," said Arthur as he fires an electrical blast into his sword as it begins flowing through Mister Sinister's body.

Mister Sinister screams in pain as he feels the electricity flowing through his body. Jason looks away as he sees the brightness from the attack illuminating the room. Arthur kept this going until he stopped when he feels he did enough. Jason looks over at what his friend just did and looks surprised.

Mister Sinister is seen breathing heavily with much of his body up in smoke. He looks up at the boy with his enemy as Jason begins joining him.

"Damn, that was um…pretty cool," said Jason who was impressed with what happened.

Arthur nods in response. "He isn't going anywhere. Come on. Let's go help the…

 _"Alert! Power has been restored, Cerebro is now activating,"_ said Aya through the intercom. _"Unable to shut down the power."_

"Oh no," said Jason knowing this isn't good.

"It has…begun…" said Mister Sinister as he begins laughing weakly. "Our perfect world…will finally be…"

Suddenly his head explodes from a blaster shot from Gamora. "Just shut up, already."

"Mom!" Jason rushes over to help his mom up and to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go stop Cerebro now," said Gamora knowing with Arthur here they can break through the door. "Go!"

"Right," said Arthur as he pulls his sword freed from Mister Sinister's body. "Let's get going."

The two begin running down the hallway, while Arthur contacts Abby. Luckily, she got the others into the base just before Cerebro activated.

"Abby, how bad is it?" Arthur asked as they run to Cerebro to stop what is happening.

 _"It's very bad,"_ said Abby as she responds through the com-link. _"I'm detecting a large number of wildlife in the area are becoming affected by powerful psionic attack. Just as we got in here we began feeling it too and how it felt like someone was crushing our mind."_

Jason knew this isn't good and they'll need to do something about it. "Then let's get this door open," they arrive to where the others are at as Erik and Edie continued working on trying to get the doors open. "Any luck?"

"I am Groot," young Groot replied as both Groots managed to recover their limbs. "I'm Groot."

"Shit, they are barely scratching the surface," said Arthur as he turns to the old man. "How much time do you think the people have before Rachel kills them?"

Erik turns to the boy and sighed as he tries to figure out the time they have. "A minute maybe less. But if we can get the door open then the machine will have to shut down. They keep it closed for a reason."

"Then let's get in there," said Arthur as he lifts his sword.

Edin helps move her grandfather out of the way as the Groots cover them for protection. Jason also takes cover as Arthur begins twirling his sword. He begins charging it knowing he will need to give it his all to break this door down. Arthur twirled the sword around more and more until he finally swings it forward.

He breaks through the doors as they fall into the room and down below to the ground. Arthur enters the room and looks around to see the machine has shut down. It appears dark in the room, but he couldn't see anything inside. He uses his sword to illuminate the room, but the moment he did he gets punched by a large mechanical hand.

Arthur is send flying out of the room as Apocalypse begins entering the hallway. "Annoying insects! I will not allow you to ruin what I am trying to build. A new world that will be born from the ashes of the old. If you continue to interfere then you will be destroyed!"

Apocalypse fires an energy blast at Jason who managed to avoid the attack. Both Groots unleashed their vines as they wrap around Apocalypse.

"I cannot be stopped," said Apocalypse as he breaks free of the vines and begins growing a few inches taller than the older Groot. "I cannot be harmed. Watch me and tremble. For I bring the purity of oblivion to your world."

Apocalypse shapeshifts his right hand to form a large hammer and hits both Groots knocking them away. Erik and Edin recovered as they begin using their powers to grab the metal around the hallway then toss them at Apocalypse. Apocalypse though easily blocked the attacks with his telekinesis and knocks them away.

"You," Apocalypse recognized Erik. "You were once one of my horsemen. You swore to join me so you can help wipe out humanity to make them pay for what they did to our kind. You then betrayed me and now here you are trying to stop me. Even after I helped you tap into your true powers."

"No amount of power can give back what I lost," said Erik as he begins to stand with his granddaughter near him. "I will fight you not for humanity, but for my family."

"Then you shall die along with them," said Apocalypse as he fires an energy blast at him.

Edin blocks it with her force field, but the blast knocks them both off their feet to the ground. Arthur recovered from the hit from earlier and flies to attack Apocalypse. Apocalypse blocks his attack creating a shield from his left hand. Apocalypse kept his ground until he feels Jason firing his blaster at him.

"I take it you're the boss of Sinister? You are one ugly mutant," said Jason as he continued to open fire.

"I am beyond Mutants as they are beyond you! I am eternal! Now taste the power of Apocalypse!" Apocalypse pushes Arthur back then fires a concussive energy blast at him. Jason tries to fly into the room to stop Rachel, but Apocalypse grabs him by extending his right hand and begins crushing Jason. "Fool! You will never stop me! You are weak! I am a God!"

"Well, I don't know if there is a God," Apocalypse turns around to see Kara floating behind him. "But I think I can stop you."

Kara punches Apocalypse in the face and sends him flying across the room. All while dropping Jason on the ground. Kara floats down and checks on Jason making sure he's okay. Jason begins to recover and looks up to see Kara.

"Jason. Are you okay?" Kara asked while smiling happily that her boyfriend is safe.

Jason sees Kara's new suit and begins smiling. "Yeah…looking good, Kara."

Kara begins blushing a little. "Thanks. My mom made it for me."

Jason looked confused when she mentioned her mother, until he realized something else. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

Kara points to the room where Rachel is at. Jason looks inside and sees a hole in the ceiling, but also couldn't see Rachel.

"She's in here somewhere," said Jason as he hears Apocalypse recovering. "Let's take care of this asshole first."

"No," said Kara as she turns to where Apocalypse is at. "I'll handle him. Save Rachel and be careful."

Jason was about to tell Kara to stay so they can work together, but he noticed something was different about her. She seems more confident in herself, she doesn't appear like she is going to do anything reckless, and she seems to know what she is doing. He puts his weapon away and sighs.

"Okay, but be careful," Jason replied.

Kara nods as she flies at full speed towards Apocalypse. She tackles him through the walls in the facility as she takes him far from the others. Arthur begins to recover as he lets out a small groan.

"What did I miss?" Arthur asked as he sees Jason offering his hand to him.

Jason helps his friend up and sighed. "Kara is here, but mind going to help her? Just to make sure she'll be okay?"

Arthur looks surprised that Kara got in the facility, but he nods when Jason asks him to help her. He grabs his sword and takes off as Jason asks the other Groots to find Nebula and Raven. Jason turns to the room and sighed as he prepares to enter the room. As he did he sees Laura running towards him.

"Jason!" Jason smiles when he saw her and appears all right. "Where is Rachel?"

Jason points to the room. "She's in there. I have a feeling though something is not right."

Victor followed behind Laura and can smell something wrong in the room. Something that caused a chill to run up his spine. "What is in that room isn't human. I can smell it and it reeks of death."

Laura can smell it too, but she didn't care. Rachel is in there and she needs to help her. "I'm going in."

"Same," said Jason as he turns to Victor. "Wish us luck."

Jason extends his hand to Laura who took it as they prepare to enter the room. However, before they did Victor speaks out.

"Hey kid…why are you risking your life for someone you just met? Why are you trying to help her after everything that has happened?" Victor asked confused on why the kid is risking his life for the girl.

Jason turns to Victor and sighed. "Because she needs our help. I know if my dad was here he would do the same thing," said Jason as he looks down to Laura. "I'm sure your dad would do the same thing too."

Laura nods knowing he is right. The two soon begin going into the room just as the door begins closing behind them. As soon as it did Victor sighed softly knowing the kid is right. If Jimmy was here he would do everything he can to help someone in need.

"That's a good kid you got there," said Victor as Gamora begins walking towards him. "I know…and that's why I'm proud of him."

 _Inside_

Jason and Laura noticed the door closing, which they were surprised by. They didn't expect this at all, but they figure if Rachel is in here she is doing this. The two continued walking around in the room as they watch their step. The platform wasn't big enough for a lot of people to be and there are no railings.

So, if they fall it's a long way down. Jason took out a plasma sphere as he shakes it to light their way. They make it to the center where the controls are at, but no sign of Rachel. Laura sees some cables and they are leading up. Jason looks up and sees the helmet used for Cerebro, but it just floating up there.

Jason uses his rocket boots to fly up to the helmet as he checks on it. He figures if its floating here then Rachel is nearby controlling it. He looks up to see the hole Kara came through has been blocked off now. He has a bad feeling about this and didn't like it.

Laura hears some noises coming from nearby, but she couldn't see it. Jason though did hear the noise and flies over. He sees it appears to be the control room, but he sees a lot of dead bodies. They appeared though to have been shot so it couldn't have been Apocalypse.

He hears some groaning coming nearby and finds Raven along with his aunt Nebula on the ground. He checks on them and sighs in relief when he saw they are alive. However, he felt someone is behind him and turns around to use his weapon. However, the moment he did his weapon is broken apart into pieces.

He looks up and soon a bright flaming energy appeared around the figure sending him flying to the wall. Jason tries to push himself free, but the figure kept him in place. He looks over and is surprised to see his attacker is Rachel. At least who he thought it was Rachel.

Her hair is long and wild, her eyes glowing white, and the flames around her formed the shape of a Phoenix. "R-Rachel?" Jason struggled to speak up.

"The Rachel you know is long gone," spoke Rachel or at least what sounded like her. "I am…the Phoenix! And you will not interfere with what I am trying to do."

"You mean your helping Apocalypse?" Jason asked surprised that the Phoenix is letting herself be controlled.

"Help him? With what? Wiping out all life on the planet? No, you fool," said the Phoenix as she began to laugh. "I plan to wipe this entire planet. This world is too far gone and cannot be saved. I must do what must be done so that this world and its inhabitants cannot poison it any longer."

"So…you plan to destroy the world?" Jason was a bit surprised to hear this, but then noticed Laura climbing into the room so he tries to keep the Phoenix's focus on him. "All because…you think this world…can't be saved? That's dumb."

"I can't expect a pathetic little worm like yourself to understand," said the Phoenix as she approached the boy. "But perhaps you will once I travel across the stars to wipe out every world that cannot change their ways. That have fallen down the same path mankind and Mutand kind have gone down. If so then I must do what I must to exterminate them all."

"You can't do that…there are innocent lives on those worlds…and on this one too…" said Jason as he continues to try distracting the Phoenix while trying to get through to Rachel. "Rachel, I know your still in there. I know you don't want to take any lives. Snap out of it you have to."

"SILENCE!" The Phoenix replied angrily as she pushed Jason against the wall some more and begins burning him. "She is not like her mother! She is too weak to do what must be done. She couldn't use her powers when she needed to because she got scared. Now, I will take over and show her how to use these powers right."

"She is not weak!" The Phoenix turns around and sees Laura standing behind her, but she didn't attack her or tried anything sneaky. "Rachel is kind, gentle, loving, caring, and understanding. She knows she isn't like the rest of us. She doesn't like fighting, she doesn't want to hurt people, and wants to help protect everyone."

"She's right," said Jason as he speaks up as well despite feeling the burns on his body. "This isn't what Rachel would want. She wouldn't want to wipe out all life on this planet and would do all she can to help protect it."

"You both don't understand," said the Phoenix who finds this whole conversation pointless. "You are too young to understand what needs to be done. No matter. In the end this world will soon be wiped out."

"No!" Laura tries to stop her, but the Phoenix tosses Laura away.

Jason whistles loudly and sends his arrow towards Rachel, but to try grazing her. However, the Phoenix caught the arrow with her telekinesis and throws it back at Jason. Piercing through his shoulder causing him to scream. The Phoenix pushes the arrow deep into his shoulder, until Raven recovered and fires a gun into the air getting the attention of the Phoenix.

She turns to face Raven as she held the gun in her hand before tossing it away. "Rachel, you don't do this. This isn't who you are. It isn't what your mother wanted you to do this. And the Phoenix knows this isn't why your mother gave you this power."

"Shut up! She only did it because she knew her daughter was too weak to protect her mind from Charles' powers," the Phoenix replied angrily. "Rachel can't control my powers so I will use them myself to do what needs to be done."

"By killing every life on every world you go to? Is that really what you want or has Apocalypse poisoned your mind believing that death is the only way to change anything?" Raven asked as she walks over to stand in front of her. "It isn't. I know because it took me a long time to find out that there is good in this world. That it is enough to help save this world. To help change it for the better."

"You don't know that! How could you possibly still believe there is any hope?!" the Phoenix asked knowing that this world is too far gone. "Look around you! This world is too far gone! It must be cleansed. Just like other worlds who are going through the same thing."

"Your right. I don't know that and I shouldn't still believe because of all I have been through," said Raven as she approached the Phoenix not afraid by her flames or her powers. "But, I learned that just because just because someone stumbles, loses their way, it doesn't mean they're lost forever. Sometimes we all need a little help. Humanity needs our help to show them the way. You know who taught me that?"

The Phoenix didn't need to read Raven's mind to know that. She knew and so did Rachel.

"Charles…he was a fool," the Phoenix replied still defending her actions. "He believed humanity and Mutants can live in harmony. Yet in the end humanity helped push our kind to extinction. I bet he stopped believing when he died."

"No…he didn't," said Laura as she stood up and approached Rachel. "He told me he never stopped believing. Even with everything that happened he still believed in the dream of a better world. And if you don't believe me…read my mind to find out."

The Phoenix did just that. She began reading her mind ready to disbelief whatever lies the girl has for her. She reads her mind and sees Laura in a hotel room speaking with Charles as she helps him to his wheelchair. This was a year before all of this. And it was when she was still with her father who was alive but dying around this time.

 _As she helps him to his chair she looks up at him and asks him something important. "Por qué sigues creyendo que las cosas estarán bien? Incluso con todo lo que ha pasado?" Laura asked when she spoke mostly Spanish and little bit of English._

 _Charles stares at Laura and smiles a little. "Believe it or not I actually stopped believing. I stopped believing in mankind, in a peaceful world, and that there was no hope for our kind to exist with the rest of the world. To the point I was ready to just live a sad miserable life all alone…until your father came around to save me."_

 _"Logan?" Laura asked surprised to hear this, especially when she saw how her father acted._

 _Charles nods as he understands why Laura would be skeptical about this. "He came to me in our most desperate times to help me. To pull me out of the darkness and help me believe again. Even when there were times I felt like it was a waste of time and I should just tell him to go. He didn't give up on me and helped me remember why I shouldn't give up."_

 _Charles placed his hand on Laura's and tells her how he was too afraid to use a machine that helped him connect his mind with the rest of the world. He lost his students during a war and he felt their pain when they died. He was afraid to use the machine again because of it, until someone wise that send Logan to him helped him overcome that fear. Not the fear of hearing their pain, but the fear of losing them again._

 _"Its not their pain your afraid of. And as frightening as it may be…that pain will make you stronger. If you allow yourself to feel it…embrace it…it will make you more powerful than you ever imagined. It's the greatest gift we have…to bear their pain without breaking. And its born from the most human power…" said Charles recalling every word his future-counterpart told him._

 _"What is it?" Laura asked now in English, but with her Spanish accent. "What did he tell you?"_

 _"Hope," Charles replied recalling the memories of his students and all the good they will do. "So Laura, no matter what happens never give up hope. Even when things get do desperate never stop believing…" he then stops and begins smiling as he held her hand. "And promise me when you find the girl I told you to help her never lose hope either. To always be there for her and keep her safe."_

 _Laura didn't know much about the girl, except what Charles told her, but she nods in response to keep her promise. "I will."_

The Phoenix stops reading Laura's mind before turning to the women. Still shocked that even after all of what happened he never gave up hope.

"Even after all this time…why didn't he give up?" the Phoenix asked still shocked by all of this.

"Because, a long time ago he thought he lost someone who was gone forever," Raven replied as she extends her hand to Rachel. "And yet she came back from the darkness. She grew up to get married, have a beautiful daughter, and passed on her powers because she wanted the Phoenix to help protect her daughter. To guide her, not manipulate her, to help her control her powers, and help bring peace to this world."

"They're right," said Jason as he walks towards the women and held his wounded shoulder. "I know you feel this world is lost and doesn't deserve to be here, but if you give us a chance we can show you that things will get better. We can help change this world, but only if we work together. But only if you give us a chance to prove it. But only if you bring Rachel back to us."

The Phoenix turns to the boy and then to the others before she closed her eyes. She knew they are wrong. This world will never change and their kind are doomed. But…for some reason she couldn't help but want to believe that maybe they are right. That maybe they can prove her wrong, but only if she's willing to give them a chance.

She closed her eyes and soon begins returning to normal. Her hair fell down and her eyes begins to close. Laura and Jason rush over to help set Rachel down to make sure she is okay. Her body soon was calm and the aura around her vanished.

Raven looks down to see it worked. The Phoenix actually listened and gave them Rachel back. She sees the young girl beginning to open her eyes while groaning softly. Rachel looks around to see Laura, Raven, and Jason surrounding her.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" Rachel asked unable to remember what happened to her.

Laura though didn't respond, but instead gave Rachel a hug. She felt some tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't care. She got her Rachel back and is happy. Jason also joined in on the hug as he wraps his arms around the girls.

Rachel didn't understand what was happening, but she could feel the love from both Jason and Laura. Whatever happened she'll worry about it later. Right now she's just glad to see the others are here. All safe and sound.

Until Nebula interrupted the hug by shooting at the computers destroying them all. She even took out a detonator and throws it into the chamber room where Cerebro is kept.

Nebula turns to the others who looked on confused. "Don't mind me. Just finishing the job as usual," she replied before she limps over to the door and opens it so she can leave the room.

As soon as she left though Rachel's memories of what happened came back to her. "Wait! Where's Apocalypse?"

 _Meanwhile_

Kara is tossed outside of the building as she managed to lead Apocalypse away from where the others are at. She flies up into the sky as she sees Arthur flying towards her. He lands on the ground, while getting his weapon ready. The two began working together to fight against Apocalypse as the Mutant held his own against the two. However, Arthur and Kara were becoming a problem for him.

"Okay, so far so good. We pissed him off enough to lure him outside…where our brains appear to be fine," said Arthur who sees that as a good thing. "I guess that means Jason saved the day?"

Kara giggled softly. "If he did I owe him a big kiss."

"Easy there. Let's focus on killing this guy first before any kissing happens," said Arthur as he feels the ground rumbling followed by the sound of the dam breaking. "Oh boy. That doesn't look good."

"I'm on it," said Kara as she flies over just as the dam breaks.

Soon Apocalypse emerged from the dam as he grew to the size of a building. He lets out a loud roar as he stood tall. Kara flies up to the water as it came out flooding towards them. She took a deep breath and uses her freeze breath to stop the water from flooding the area.

Apocalypse didn't care as he turns towards the two children and growls angrily at them. Arthur took out his sword and uses his powers to fires a powerful lightning towards him. Apocalypse took the hit, but he didn't appear to be fazed by it. He fires an energy blast at him.

Arthur uses his sword to twirl around and fly away from the blast. Kara flies towards Apocalypse and punched him in the gut causing him to roar out in pain. Apocalypse though brings his arms down at her. Kara managed to avoid the hit and flies up to punch him in the face.

However, Apocalypse uses his powers to create a force field to send her flying. She got knocked away allowing Apocalypse to fire an energy blast at her. Kara took the hit and begins heading to the ground. Arthur sees this and flies up to Apocalypse.

Apocalypse shapeshifts his hands to form a giant weapon. He fires it at Arthur, but Arthur managed to avoid the attacks and flies up to his head. Arthur throws the sword to hit the top of the head before summoning lightning from his hands before he brings down on his sword. The lighting goes through the sword and through the head.

Apocalypse roared loudly in pain as he feels the electricity going through his head. Kara recovered from the attack and flies, but instead of flying towards her enemy she flies in the opposite direction. She did this to get a little bit of speed and to build up for an attack. Her speed accelerated to the point she flew around the world towards the back of Apocalypse in less than a few seconds.

Kara punched the back of Apocalypse's face knocking him towards the ground. Arthur grabs his sword and leaps off Apocalypse. Kara catches him and helps set him down just as the others came out from the base to see what just happened. Jason, Raven, Laura, Nebula, and Rachel came out from the base as they see Apocalypse beginning to shrink down to his normal size.

Kara and Arthur look over to see the others then go towards them. Jason hugs Kara and Arthur glad to see his friends are okay. The young Groot joins his friends as he gives them a hug as he lifts them up. Laura held Rachel's arm glad that they are with the others again.

Jason turns to Laura and Rachel before motioning for them to join them. Both girls weren't sure about this, but Raven insisted for them to join them. Rachel smiles at Laura and nods motioning for them to go join in the hug. Kara, Arthur, and Groot see the girls coming towards them.

They smile at the girls and embrace them in a hug. The adults are glad to see things have gone well, while they begin to recover from what happened.

However, this was short-lived as Apocalypse recovered from what happened. He roared loudly as he uses his powers to knock the kids and adults away to the ground.

"I've had enough of this!" Apocalypse shouted as he turns his attention to Rachel. "Child, I gave you a chance to use your powers to help build a better future for our kind. Yet you threw it all away to join them? You are not worthy of that power and if you won't use it then I will take it from you!"

Apocalypse shapeshifts his hand to form a metallic blade as he thrusts it towards Rachel. Jason grabs Rachel and tries to shield her. However, the attack never hit both kids, but instead it hit someone else. To their surprise they turn around to see the attack was stopped by Raven who took the hit.

"Raven!" Rachel shouted as she sees Apocalypse pulling his blade free from Raven as she fell to the ground.

Laura and Groot caught her body as they set her down. The others saw what happened as Apocalypse begins mocking their fallen friend.

"Fool! She wasted her life saving such a worthless child!"

Kara and Arthur turn to Apocalypse as they charge their attack. Kara screams as she fires her heat vision from her eyes, Arthur took out his sword to fire electricity through it, Erik and Edin use their powers to lift every bit of metal they can find then fire them at Apocalypse, all the other Guardians opened fire with their weapons.

Apocalypse blocks all the attacks with his force field. Buying his time to break through and wipe them all out.

Gamora rushes over to Raven as she tries to help with her wound, but she knew it wasn't good. Rachel stood by with Jason and Laura as she looks down at Raven. Confused on why she did what she did.

"W-why? Why did you do that?" Rachel asked.

Raven coughed softly with blood in her mouth as she moves her hand up to Rachel's face. Stroking it gently as she tries to smile.

"I…I made you a promise…your mother…I would keep you safe…" Raven struggled to reply. "You're my family…and I will be there for you…no matter what…"

"Shh, Raven. Stop talking," said Gamora as she tries to keep get her bag to take care of the large wound.

Raven though didn't listen as she feels Rachel's hand being held by her hand. "I…love you…Rachel…and never forget…who you are…and that your family will always…be with you…" she then turns to Jason and Laura. "Even right now…they are here…for…you…"

Soon the last breath left Raven's body as she closed her eyes. Rachel feels Raven's hand falling from her hand as she felt the world suddenly stop. She soon turns her attention to Apocalypse and can feel the power of the Phoenix calling out to her. She gets up as Jason and Laura see what she is doing.

Rachel begins walking towards the fight as Laura tries to stop her. Jason though holds Laura's hand and reassures her she'll be okay.

Rachel begins walking behind the others. She soon begins lifting herself up from the ground and float over the others. The Guardians, Abby, Erik, Edin, Victor are the only ones who noticed this as Kara and Arthur focused on their attack on Apocalypse. Apocalypse soon sees the girl realizes what she is going to do.

Apocalypse pushes back the attacks as he prepares to fire his own attack. But it was too late as Rachel closed her eyes and soon opens them to unleash the power of the Phoenix. The flames of the Phoenix surrounded her body and that of her two friends. The flames though didn't harm them though, but instead fueled their attacks, including Kara as her heat vision increased.

This combination soon broke through Apocalypse's barrier and soon engulfed his body. Apocalypse yells in pain as the familiar flames of the Phoenix, the heat vision, and the lightning of the attacks began penetrating his body. Apocalypse's body soon begins disintegrating as he looks at the eyes of Rachel and soon realized he was wrong with what he said. She was not weak at all and in fact for a brief moment he foresaw everything she will do.

Her fight with a demon, against a world stealing alien, and the final vision is her fight against a dark entity with glowing red eyes.

"All…is revealed…" said Apocalypse as his body soon was destroyed and nothing was left behind as the three attacks destroyed Apocalypse once and for all.

Kara, Arthur, and Rachel soon fell to the ground. All three completely exhausted from what they just did. Jason, Laura, and Groot rush over to check on their friends making sure they are okay. To their relief they are all alive, but completely exhausted. The fight is over, the world is saved, Apocalypse and his allies are gone…but with a heavy price.

 **That's the end of the chapter and I did say this was going to be a long chapter. I also did say someone was going to die. If you thought it was just the bad guys you would be wrong. I had intended on it being Erik, but he didn't get much time with him so it wouldn't work. I didn't want it to be Raven, but someone has to go.**

 **But at least she died saving Rachel and Jason. We also finally saw the end of Apocalypse. That's good news for our heroes, but no time to celebrate I'm afraid. Still, at least her death was not in vain.**

 **I'm glad I brought her in for the story though. I just hope everyone likes how this went. It took me nearly midnight to finish this up. So, hopefully it all goes well. And one more chapter to go for the finale to see how it will all end.**

 **Tune in next time to find out how it will go. Also, thanks guys for the support from the last chapter. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to the new chapter and the finale everyone! I hope everyone is ready for the final chapter. I hope everyone is ready for it. And also are ready for the Endgame movie.**

 **It is three days for Endgame or two days if you got the tickets early. I got mine and will see it on Thursday. So, I'm looking forward to the movie. I can't wait and to see how much ideas I will get from it.**

 **Now, the sequel to the Injustice/Guardians of the Galaxy story will be hopefully up after I take care of my other stories. Along with my classes of course. So, please be patient when I have the story ready. It will happen, but please be patient.**

 **Now, last time saw our heroes defeat Apocalypse and his allies. It was a very long chapter and I'm sure it was the longest one I ever did. However, things didn't go well for our team after Raven sacrificed her life to save Jason and Rachel. So, how will things go with the aftermath?**

 **Tune in today to find all this out. Also thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. I own them. Now, let the chapter and enjoy!**

 **Chapter XIV**

 _Saskatchewan, Canada_

A few days has passed since the team defeated Apocalypse and saved the world. However, there was no time for celebrating since they were helping bury Raven after she died. They met up with the children and John to let them know what happened. They returned to John's home where they would bury Raven.

John stood by with the children as they all mourned for the loss of their friend. The group that helped the children and that worked with Raven came to also pay their respects. Bringing with them a priest for the ceremony. Laura and Rachel stood by with the others who chose to stay to help pay their respects.

Erik also stayed for the ceremony as he gave his final goodbyes to the last of his friends. Even Tony Stark came with his daughter to pay their respects and to inform Gamora what happened.

The good news is Cerebro didn't kill anyone, but they will suffer a lot of headaches for the next few days. They also arrested all those involved in the project and will be prosecuted. That includes those in the Canadian government who helped Essex. And officials in the Mexican government for their involvement in the illegal human experiments they performed with the Mutant children.

Erik promised to find the kids a safe home for them to live in. He actually build a country of his own that would be a safe haven for Mutants and enhanced people to live peacefully.

The only bad news is when S.H.I.E.L.D agents went to the base they found some problems. Psylocke and Mister Sinister's bodies disappeared with no trace of where they are. So, they have to assume someone stole the bodies or they are still alive. So, for the time being S.H.I.E.L.D will look into this and hunt them down.

After what happened Victor left to return to his family. In exchange for the information about the facilities where Essex used for his illegal activities he was let go by Tony. And as promised his family was safe. He returned to his wife and daughter happy that they are alive and that they are in one piece.

Soon the ceremony ended as the children all begin leaving flowers all around the burial site. One by one they say their goodbyes and thank Raven for all she did. John walks over next and kneels down in front of Raven's grave and smiles as he feels some tears flowing down his eyes. He leave a flower on the grave and placed his hand on the grave.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Raven. I promise to keep watering the flowers like you always do," said John as he is helped up by the kids before he walks away.

Erik walks over with Edin as she helps her grandfather down on his knees to give a flower to Raven's grave. "I failed you and Charles so many times. Yet you two never gave up on me. I'm sorry I couldn't save you both…but I promise I will protect the children. And make sure Charles' dream will come true…" he is helped up by his granddaughter as he bids Raven goodbye. "Thank you, Raven for letting me help you all and I will see you and Charles soon."

Edin looks down a little sad knowing the condition her grandfather is in he will likely pass away one day. But for now, she'll use the time they have and help him watch out for the little ones.

The last two are Rachel and Laura as they walk over to the grave together. Laura kneels down to leave a flower on Raven's grave before turning to Rachel. Rachel soon kneels down next to her and does her best to hold back her tears. She lets out a small sigh and placed her flower down on the grave.

She closed her eyes and thinks back of the final words Raven told her. She is her family and she will be there for her no matter what. That she loves her and to never forget who she is. She turns to Laura as she feels her holding her hand knowing Raven is right. She looks back at all her memories of her family back in the mansion, to here with the kids, and with Laura.

All good memories that will help her get through this, especially since she knows she's not alone. She looks down at the grave and placed her hand on the flower happily.

"Thank you, aunt Raven…I love you…" Rachel stood up and joins the other kids with Laura.

They all soon begin releasing small flower petals with the wind blowing them into the air. Taking them high and taking them far across the forest.

 _Later_

Jason is seen on his ship as he watches the kids packing their things getting ready to go. Tony Stark offered them all a ship so the kids can be taken to where Erik lives. Abby is glad her dad is doing this, especially since Erik is still wanted by the government for his crimes. But, since he didn't tell them he was there then there is no need to inform them about it.

Jason's mom is getting some supplies as they are preparing to leave. Jason reassured his mom they'll get back home soon after they take the cocoon to Wakanda. After what happened Abby told the others that her dad is moving the preservation facility somewhere less corrupted. So, Kymera offered a place for the endangered animals after she convinced her father to help them.

Gamora wasn't sure about leaving her son again, but Jason reassured her they will go back soon. So, she agreed to it provided he calls her to let her know where he is at.

So, Jason decided to wait a bit for the others to say goodbye to the kids. But he wanted to wait for another reason.

He turns around and sees Rachel walking towards him. She sits down next to him and looks out to the forest.

"Laura told you about my little offer?" Jason asked getting a small nod from Rachel. "It's up to the two of you. If you say yes then cool and we'll be happy to have you guys. If not then that's fine and I promise we'll visit."

Earlier Jason had offered Laura a chance to join the team after he was impressed with what she did. Even asked her if she'd want Rachel to join them too, especially how close the two are. Laura did like the idea of traveling around in space and being a hero like her father…but after what happened she isn't sure if Rachel would be interested. Hell, she'd probably would never want to fight again.

Still, Jason reassured her that he won't be mad what decision they make. That it is their choice and it's up to them what they want to do. So, Laura waited about five minutes before the others were heading out. She waited that long since she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Laura seems to like the idea of traveling around in space," said Rachel as she lets out a small chuckle. "Be like a hero that travels around saving the day. It does sound like fun, but she says she wouldn't go without me. But told me she will be fine what whatever I decide. So, before I decide can I ask you a question?"

"If it involves payment the pay is not that good, health care sucks, but the dental is all right," Jason joked trying to lighten the mood.

It worked as Rachel giggled softly. "Not what I was going to ask, but that's good to know," she took a deep breath before she asks what she wants to say. "Why? Why do you want us to come along? You know I'm not much of a fighter, I'm not like Kara, Arthur, Groot, Laura, or you, and I'll just be in the way. So, why do you want me to join you and not just Laura?"

Jason figured that was the question she was going to ask. He looks out to the forest and sighed softly.

"Maybe because I like having you around, maybe because we're both alike in some ways, and we both have gone through so much yet we overcame it all," said Jason as he turns to Rachel and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Or maybe because we're friends and I want to help my friend in any way I can. Even welcome her to be not just a member of the team, but also a member of our family."

Rachel is a little surprised by the response and didn't expect him to say he wants her to be part of his family. She didn't know what to say. I mean, yeah they wouldn't be an actual family like blood-related. Then again Nebula, Drax, Rocket, Mantis, Kraglin, and Groot aren't all blood-related with Jason and yet they are his family. And each of them went through so much before they all came together to fight together while also looking out for one another as a family.

So…maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Sure, she could go join the other kids and live with them. But if she did there's a good chance people like Essex would come for her and her powers. If she joins Jason then maybe she can keep them safe and learn to control her powers like the others did?

Jason got up from his seat and begins stretching his arms. "We'll be leaving in an hour. You can use that time to decide what you want to do. If you want to join us you can, but if you want to stay you can. Its your choice and…"

Jason is interrupted when he felt Rachel wrap her arms around him for a hug. Looks like Jason got his answer and smiles as he returns the hug.

"You sure about this? It's going to be a bumpy ride with a lot of dangers and fights," said Jason wanting to be sure Rachel is up for this.

Rachel nods as she kept on hugging him. "I know and I promise to look out for you when we run into trouble."

Jason chuckles softly by her response and nods as he pets her head.

Jason soon breaks the hug and takes her down to meet with the others. They head on down where they see Kara sitting on a sofa with Arthur cleaning his sword. Young Groot is nearby setting some stuff down with Laura who drops some bags on the floor. Rachel walks over to Laura and tells her the good news.

Laura smiles happily and hugs Rachel who in turn hugs her back. Arthur and Groot welcome the girls to the team while Kara walks over to Jason to kiss him on the cheek.

"You sure about this? They are pretty young," said Kara who isn't sure about this as much as Jason is.

"Probably not," said Jason as he smiles at Kara. "But then again we we're pretty young too and yet here we are. Besides once we show them the ropes they'll do fine."

Kara smiles softly at Jason and knew he's right. "All right. I trust you on this and I just hope your right about this."

"I'm usually always right," said Jason as he looks around for Aya. "Hey Aya, you got a minute?"

Jason sees Aya in her orb form float over to him. "I'm here. Is there something you need, Jason?"

Jason nods in response. "Can you play us something nice while we get ready for takeoff?" he then turns towards Laura. "Assuming you already got your thing packed?"

Laura nods as she shows in the bags there's Laura and Rachel's things. Rachel looks at Laura smiles.

"You knew I would say yes?" Rachel asked.

Laura shrugs her shoulders. "Si, I did know you would say yes."

Rachel shook her head but never stopped smiling. Arthur grabs their things and lifts them up.

"All right. I'll show you guys to your rooms then," Arthur then turns to Jason. "We'll see you in the cockpit."

Jason nods as he turns to Kara before stroking her hair. "So, you feeling okay after what happened?"

Kara nods as she wraps her arms around his head. "I feel better than I did before and I promise I won't do anything stupid, reckless, or act like a complete jerk again. As long as you promise not to do anything reckless or dangerous."

"I'll try, but you know me," said Jason as he leans down to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

Kara sighs knowing he will end up doing something dangerous and reckless. "Well, as long as you try," she replied with a passionate kiss on the lips as the two embraced each other.

*Ain't no Mountain High Enough* by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell begins to play. Jason and Kara hear the music playing as the two begin dancing around a little.

Meanwhile, Abigail is seen with her father helping rebuild John's home. All while they wave the kids goodbye as the ship carrying them all begins taking off. Inside the ship Erik turns to his granddaughter as she flies the ship. She turns to her grandfather and held his hand as the ship speeds up to take them back home.

Meanwhile, Gamora is seen on the deck of her ship with the others relaxing and drinking as they head back home. As they did Gamora looks over to see a hologram picture of her son with herself and Peter. She couldn't help but smile a little knowing how proud Peter would be of Jason and his friends. She begins receiving a message and walks over to check it out.

She looks at the message and begins smiling even more when she saw it's a picture of Jason with his friends. Jason and Kara hugging each other while Laura and Rachel are holding on to Groot's arms and Arthur posing with his sword. She looks down to see Jason asking his mom what she thinks of his new team, the Young Guardians.

Gamora does like the idea of her son with his friends as a team, but she knew that name doesn't fit them. She instead replies a different name. 'How about, the Guardians of the Galaxy? I think it's time for a new team to take the name and be the new guardians. So, what do you say…Star-Lord?"

Gamora looks down at her messenger waiting to see what his response is. Jason soon replied thanking his mother. 'Thank you, mom. I promise we won't let you down.'

Gamora shook her head knowing her son will never let her down. 'I know you won't and good luck…my little Star-Lord.'

Jason quickly immediately replied appearing embarrassed. 'Mom!'

Gamora chuckles softly before putting her device away to join the others.

Meanwhile, back with Jason he walks towards the cockpit where he sees Kara strapping herself in. Arthur is sitting behind her with Laura and Rachel sitting beside her. Groot sat beside Arthur as Jason walks passed them to get into his seat. Aya activates the ship to take off.

"All right. So, we got drop off the cocoon and then home?" Jason asked his team as he looks behind to them. "Or maybe we go somewhere else? Something good, something bad, or a little bit of both?"

Kara turns to the others and they all nod in response. Kara turns to Jason and smiles. "We'll follow your lead wherever we…Star-Lord."

"Provided I am back by dinner," said Arthur as he leans back against his seat.

Jason smiles a little and knows just what to do. "A little bit of both and then dinner at Arthur's place. Thanks Arthur."

The ship begins taking off and flies up to the sky as *I want You Back* by Jackson 5 begins to play.

 **That's the end of the chapter and the end of the prequel story. I hope everyone likes the ending. Yeah, the team are now together and are off on their adventures. Keep in mind this takes place three years before the first Injustice/Guardians of the Galaxy story crossover.**

 **So, now you know how the team got together and they will return for the third Injustice crossover. It will be my Infinity War story involving my characters fighting against Darkseid. How will they do? Will they be able to stop him or will they end up failing to stop him?**

 **Tune in for the sequel to find out and also thanks everyone for the support. I appreciate it. I also hope you all like this went and will like what happens in the sequel. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please.**

 **See you all next time for the next chapter and be safe everyone!**

 **Epilogue**

 _Twelve years later (Year: 2042)_

Years has passed since the team formed the new Guardians of the Galaxy. It has also been six years since the team moved to Kara's universe. They have been protecting this world from any threats and any enemies that try to come to take over. It has also been a year since the team defeated Brainiac and saved the world again.

Since then a lot has happened. Jason and Kara had twins, Lara and Jon. Both names that Kara's cousin wanted to pick in case the child he almost had was a boy or girl. They gave the names to their kids and now raise them in Kara's world.

The team also found out this universe have their own Infinity Stones. They found out about this after they defeated Brainiac. This concerned the team since stories about the stones began to spread across the galaxy. Fortunately thank to one of their friends they managed to hunt down almost all the stones.

All except for one, the Soul Stone. Still, without the other five there isn't much to be concerned about, especially since they plan to bring the stones to their universe. Knowing that the stones won't work in other universes outside of their own.

So, if they do this then they can make sure the stones will forever be out of reach of whoever wants them.

Arthur is seen onboard his transport ship preparing to transport the first of the stones home. He is in his room as the ship is getting ready to use the power of the Space Stone to take them home so they can lock the stone up.

While it is true the stones don't work outside of their universe, they found a way to draw the energy from them. Good thing too otherwise they'd be stuck in another universe without a way home.

While he wait in his room he looks at a picture of his fiends together. It was an old picture of when they first became a team. It seemed so long ago that the girls joined them and that he accepted his Asgardian half. He was glad he got through his fear so he could use his powers to help his friends and for them to become a team.

As he sets the picture down he hears a knock on the door knowing who it is. There is of course another reason why he came to Earth to pick up the stone. But

The door open and sees an older looking man that appears to be in his early 50s. He appears to have short grey hair, long beard, and wearing an armor around much of his body. With a long red cape behind him and a large axe weapon on his back.

"Your mother said you would be here," said the older looking man as he approached Arthur. "She also said I should go see you since you weren't busy…right?"

Arthur smiles a little and shook his head as he pours himself a drink before pouring some for the other man. "Not at all, father. I just came to get a drink…" he picks up the glass and hands it to his father, Thor.

Thor took the drink and smiles. "I'm glad to hear that."

Arthur took a sip of his drink and leans against the nightstand. "By the way, thanks for spending time with Megan. I know it meant a lot to me to see you accepted her. Even if she isn't Asgardian."

Thor simply chuckled and shook his head. "I fell in love with your mother who is human. You dating someone who isn't human or Asgardian doesn't matter to me. As long as you are happy."

Arthur nods happy to know his father is okay with this. "Thanks and also thanks for offering to take Megan on a tour to Asgard. It may not be like the old one, but it is still something."

Thor nods in response as he took a big sip of his drink. "As long as our people are around anywhere we live will be Asgard," said Thor as he lets out a small sigh. "Besides, if she's able to give me a rough time in our sparring fight then I know she'll be able to handle you."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he takes another small sip of his drink before walking towards the window. "Still, it really means a lot to me you will be there for the wedding. And for letting the wedding be on Asgard."

Thor walks over to his son and pats him on the back. "Of course. I wouldn't mind if we did this in a traditional Earth holy place or however Martians marry. As long as you two remember we are here for you two no matter what. And how much we love you both."

Arthur knows and understands. Thor finishes with his drink and sets the glass down on a nearby table.

"I also want you to know it is up to you to decide if you want to be king of Asgard. I won't force it on you and whatever you decide I will stand by it," said Thor as he turns to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It is your choice on what you want to do."

Arthur knew his father was hoping he would become king, but Arthur wasn't sure if he should. He wasn't like his father. He wasn't a warrior, he doesn't like fighting, and isn't sure he is strong enough to rule. He always felt as half-Asgardian he would never be good enough to rule.

Still, it was nice to know his father was giving him a choice. "I'll think about it, but I appreciate the choice."

Thor nods as he looks out the window to see the portal opening and they are going through it. Thor begins smiling a little and then begins to sigh. "Just so you know I won't give the throne to Loki or his kid."

"Oh of course not," said Arthur who didn't like the idea of his uncle or little cousin taking over. "Still, you got plenty of years ahead of you dad. So I have time to decide what I want and what I want to do."

"Exactly," said Thor as he sees they are coming out on the other side. "We Asgardians live for a very long time. And I'll be around long enough to see you get married, have children, and see them have children of their own. I know your grandparents weren't around to see you or spend time with you. So, I promise I'll spend as much time with your kids when you decide to have them."

Arthur begins chuckling softly as he nods. "Well, Megan has been thinking about it since we took care of Jason's kids. So, we might have some. As long as you promise not to tell any stories about you defeating your enemies by killing them and stuff like that."

Thor began laughing softly as he pats his son on the back. "Relax. I know better than to tell them any stories they are too young to hear. But does that include my fights as an Avenger?"

"As long as it's not how uncle Loki cut your arm off or aunt Hela cut your eye out then fine," said Arthur as he pours some more drink in his glass. "Still it might be a while. But like you said we got plenty of time."

They soon see something large and dark appear over their ship. The two look up to see it is a large ship as it begins glowing.

"Oh this doesn't look good," said Arthur as he grabs his sword.

Thor took out his Stormbreaker and in agreement. "Yes, this feels very familiar."

 **Whoops a little sneak peek at the Infinity War/Injustice story. I forgot I had put that in here. Oh well, I'm sure many of you won't complain it's in here. But yeah, get ready when it comes out in the future, especially with what is going to happen.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time and take care!**


End file.
